La diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Continuación de mi primera historia. El matrimonio no siempre da una completa felicidad como sucede en los cuentos de hadas, es mucho más que el inicio de una nueva vida juntos. ¡Averiguen por qué!
1. La melodía de mis sueños

**La diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II**

**Capítulo I: La melodía de mis sueños**

Vaya, pensó un joven de veinte años, aparentando una concentración imperturbable. Había mejorado de sobremanera escribiendo composiciones para canciones que saldrían al aire en el próximo disco de su banda. Incluso el amor de su vida, su esposo, elogió su gran avance. No era por nada, pero muy a pesar de su gran cambio, Eiri aún podía ser bastante duro y frío al criticar su trabajo, y es por eso que siempre daba lo mejor de sí para mejorar, ahora con su reciente apelativo de "El príncipe del pop".

Uesugi Shuichi, el joven vocalista más inspirador de la música pop, se encontraba en un enorme dilema emocional y mental. Dejó de escribir para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida de la casa, dispuesto a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Antes de poder tocar el suelo externo, recordó que debía cambiarse de ropa, de lo contrario su excesiva fama actual lo dejaría sin nada, debido a las fans que lo seguían por doquier.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo haría para decirle a Eiri que debía viajar nuevamente hacia una gira, sabía que de cierta manera no debía ir…porque eso significaba que no podría pasar en casa el cumpleaños número veinticuatro de Eiri seguramente por eso, su esposo dejaría de hablarle mucho rato, como sucedió la última vez, cuando habían pasado poco después de casarse. Intentar olvidar aquel día…era imposible.

- ¿Que te vas? –esto sobresaltó al escritor, quien inmediatamente dejó de lado la importante novela que estaba a medias.

- Son solo dos meses, amor. No es mucho tiempo.

- Shuichi, nos acabamos de casar y ya pretendes irte de gira, no seas ridículo.

- Eiri, si por mí fuera, te aseguro que no iría, pero ya sabes como se pone el presidente cuando me rehúso a sus órdenes.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Eiri, tú sabes cuanto nos apoyó Touma-san con lo de nuestro matrimonio, no puedo decirle que no.

- Entonces, si piensas ir, olvídate del mocoso y de mí.

- Pero, Eiri…

- Ya dije, no me repliques.

Fue muy dura la pelea en ese entonces, Shuichi lo recordaba bien, como Eiri dejó de hablarle por más de un mes. Cuando regresó de la dichosa gira, fue un mes sin caricias, como si viviesen solo dependiendo de la costumbre, a base de palabras frías y dolorosas, monólogos, gestos indiferentes, peleas constantes por motivos insignificantes. En aquel tiempo, Shuichi solo se dedicaba a cuidar de Rikku y de su vida familiar como si fuese un esclavo de su propia suerte, acongojado y maldiciendo su fama, porque ella había logrado un conflicto entre él y la persona que más amaba en el mundo entero, no en vano había luchado tanto.

- Shuichi, ya llegué.

- Okaeri, Eiri. Te has demorado.

- Tenía unas cosas que arreglar con la editora.

- Ah, entiendo. –Dejó sus letras en el living para después servirle el almuerzo a su esposo.- ¿Te hizo algún comentario la maestra de Rikku?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Quería saber si ese niño estaba portándose bien en la escuela.

- No tengo quejas de su profesora. Al parecer todo está bien con ese enano. Por cierto, Rikku se va a quedar hoy con Yoshiki, se lo ha llevado a pasear por allí.

- Me alegro. –se sentó, dejando los platos servidos en la mesa.

_Algún día, escucharás esta melodía siendo interpretada por alguien._

_¿Alguien? ¿Quién?_

_Una persona…a la cual tú le darás todo tu amor._

_¿Cómo debería reconocerla?_

_Tú reconocerás el momento. Y cuando le encuentres, serás muy feliz._

- O-Oye, Shuichi…

- Dime, Eiri…

- ¿Tú…solo sabes cantar?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Quiero decir… ¿No sabes tocar algún instrumento?

- Ummm… ¿Qué instrumento?

- Por ejemplo…un piano o un órgano.

_Por favor, di que si._

- Pues…no. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de aprender de esas cosas por el poco tiempo que tenía. –comenta con algo de nerviosismo.

_Nunca he creído en esas cosas esotéricas, pero tu respuesta si me desilusionó, Shuichi._

- Ah, ya veo. Que lástima –dijo esto último como un susurro.

- ¿Eh? Lástima ¿por qué?

- No es nada, no me hagas caso. –se levantó él de la mesa, dejando extrañado a Shuichi.

- Eiri, pero aún no has acabado de almorzar. ¿No tienes hambre?

- Perdón, se me quitó el hambre de repente. Guárdamelo para la noche, quizás me entra el hambre.

- ¿Vas a encerrarte en el estudio?

- No, quiero dormir un rato antes de empezar a escribir otra vez.

Lo dejó solo para después cerrar la puerta tras de si de la recámara. El más pequeño recostó su cabeza en la fría mesa, frustrado, confundido, cansado… ¿Por qué de repente se había convertido en el viejo Eiri nulo de sentimientos? ¿Dónde quedaron los hermosos momentos en que le decía constantemente 'te amo'? Las caricias, los besos, el amor mismo…parecía haberse apagado de repente.

&&&

Había pasado rápidamente la noche y de prisa debía dirigirse a trabajar como todas las mañanas. Al fin y al cabo, el corto día libre que tenía no pudo ser aprovechado para nada. Estaba de mala noche porque su esposo no le permitió el acceso y terminó durmiendo en el sillón de la sala. Se hizo rápidamente un sándwich y lo comió con rapidez. No terminó siquiera de digerir cuando ya estaba corriendo por la calle, apresurado por llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

- Shuichi, llegaste temprano hoy. ¿Eiri-san te despertó?

- Buenos días, Hiro. Tu saludo es muy amable.

- ¿Trajiste tu almuerzo?

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

- Tonto Shuichi, te dije ayer en la mañana que no olvidaras tu almuerzo porque nos quedaríamos en la empresa hasta tarde, para coordinar lo de la gira con Seguchi-san y el equipo de producción.

- Lo siento, Hiro, lo olvidé hoy por salir apresurado de mi casa.

- ¿Ahora que vas a comer?

- Hiro, si te soy sincero, no sé si quiera ir a esa gira.

- Pero, Shuichi… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Sabes lo importante que es esta oportunidad para nosotros.

- Lo sé, pero mi familia también es importante, Hiro. Tú sabes bien como se puso Eiri cuando decidí irme de gira la última vez, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

- Entiendo tu punto, Shuichi, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, sabes que no puedes echarte para atrás una vez que ya has firmado el contrato.

- Pero lo firmó Touma-san, no yo. Yo nunca di mi consentimiento para que lo hicieran.

Su amigo lo miró fijamente. Shuichi ya no lloraba fingidamente por estas cosas, ya no se tiraba al suelo haciendo absurdos y vergonzosos berrinches para conseguir lo que quería, ya había dejado de lado los disfraces de banana, de soda y de colegiala para demostrar su disgusto ante las demás personas. Le dolía un poco al pelirrojo, saber que Shuichi ya había dejado atrás aquel personaje infantil que solía interpretar, para darle paso a un joven maduro de veinte años, serio y responsable con sus obligaciones.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Shuichi?

- Hablar con el presidente, por supuesto. Si vuelvo a esconder y reprimir mis sentimientos, me volveré loco.

Ese era el nuevo Shuichi, fuerte y demandante, luchador e invencible, claro que siempre lo había sido considerando la gravedad de su pasado, pero esta vez si era distinto, si se le podía ver intercediendo por quienes le importaban de una manera seria y taimada, dejando atrás su faceta de 'adolescente con mentalidad de niño de parvulario' como Eiri le describía antes.

- ¿Cómo has dicho, Shuichi-san?

- Lo lamento, Touma-san, no puedo viajar con ustedes.

- ¿Y tú crees que viajaremos sin ti? Eres el vocalista de la banda, por todos los santos.

- Es que tengo razones para rehusarme, señor.

- Ya la sé, así que está de más ponerse a razonar sobre la situación. Mi respuesta es 'no'

- Pero, Touma-san, compréndame, por favor.

- Si Eiri-san no quiere entender que este es tu trabajo y también tu sueño, divórciate y ya.

- Señor, no diga eso.

- ¿Tan cobarde eres que no puedes expresarle a tu esposo lo importante que es esta carrera para ti?

- Ya se lo he explicado, pero usted sabe como es Eiri con estas cosas. Además, si me voy de gira esta vez, tendré que dejar solo a Eiri para su cumpleaños.

El cuñado del escritor se paró en seco, era verdad, faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Eiri, sí que lo había pasado por alto. Volvió a mirar a su más valioso empleado, con semblante cohibido y preocupado. Se levantó de su sillón, dispuesto a buscar una solución a tan grande problema.

- Shuichi-san, no te prometo nada, pero voy a intentar interceder por ti.

- ¿Lo dice en serio?

- Quizás no pueda eliminar la idea de la gira, pero podríamos atrasarla un poco o dejarte salir ese día para que estés con Eiri-san.

- Touma-san, muchas gracias. En serio.

- Bueno, vete a trabajar ya. Tienes que trabajar duro para ese disco ¿o no?

- Si, señor. Muchas gracias. Me retiro.

Cuando le perdió de vista del despacho, los labios del presidente de NG récords se curvaron en una sincera sonrisa.

- Me pregunto… ¿Qué deberé obsequiarle?

Unas horas después, un concentrado escritor de cabellera rubia caminaba por las calles tratando de apaciguar su duda y curiosidad. ¿Podría ser que, realmente, Shuichi no fuese la persona indicada para él? Detuvo de repente sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una hermosa melodía proveniente de una gran casa, alguien la tocaba con tal elegancia y distinción que lo hechizaba y… ¡un momento!, pensó, esa melodía él conocía perfectamente, era la tonada con la que había soñado desde que era un niño, la canción que supuestamente lo llevaría hacia su verdadero amor.

Entonces ¿eso significaba que el amor de su vida no era Shuichi, su esposo? ¡Tonterías! No se dejaría llevar por una ridiculez tan grande como esa…no tenía porque creer en tal estupidez. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le picaba…

Mientras tanto, en un lugar cerca de ahí, Shuichi abandonaba su puesto para después tomar un ligero descanso, en compañía de sus dos compañeros de banda.

- Shuichi-san, lo estás haciendo bastante bien.

- ¿En serio, Suguru?

- Sugu-chan tiene razón, Shuichi. Has mejorado bastante. Te felicito.

- Por cierto, Shuichi-san… ¿de dónde has sacado esa canción?

- La verdad es que la tengo en la cabeza desde que era un niño, pero como no sabía tocar ningún instrumento, me abstuve de intentarlo de alguna forma.

- La melodía es muy bonita, de seguro a Eiri-san le va a gustar.

Se sonrojó el moreno ante tal comentario.

- Bueno, Shuichi-san. Creo que ya es hora de regresar al trabajo. De lo contrario, K-san nos va a querer matar.

- Si, tienes razón. Más bien, disculpa que hayas tenido que tomarte la molestia de invitarme a almorzar en tu casa, Suguru.

- No te preocupes, Shuichi-san. Además, te veías muy mal, no podías quedarte sin comer.

- Muchas gracias…

- Bueno, bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?

- ¡Si! –respondieron ambos al unísono.

Caminaron tan solo unos minutos por la plaza y, sin prisa, llegaron a la empresa en la que laboraban, dispuestos a seguir con su rutina de trabajo, mientras que K y Sakano-san supervisaban sus avances.

- Shuichi ¿ya tienes la canción?

- Si, Hiro, la acabé ayer, aunque me costó un poco de trabajo imaginarme el ritmo que tendría.

- Bueno, entonces, practiquémosla.

Muy cerca de ahí, el escritor y esposo de Shuichi veía como el pelirosa, su pelirosa bailaba y cantaba con aquel entusiasmo que tanto le caracterizaba. ¿Realmente podría creer en lo que dijo esa adivina aquella vez? ¿Acaso debía creer que Shuichi no era el amor de su vida? No, no podía concebirlo, no quería pensar que todo ese amor que sentía por Shuichi no era verdadero, no quería siquiera pensarlo.

Pero…la había escuchado. Había escuchado a alguien interpretando esa hermosa canción con la que tanto había soñado desde su infancia. Y no era una canción simple, era especial…una melodía que le había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles en su vida. Con solo tararearla podía sentirse en paz.

Era algo muy similar a lo que sentía por Shuichi, pero ¿sería lo mismo? Sentía que si, pero si se suponía que Shuichi no sabía tocar el piano…entonces no podía saber sobre la existencia de esa melodía. Por ende, no podía ser…pero le dolía, el pensar que no era él el indicado.

- Eso quiere decir que…¿tendremos que separarnos?

Siguió observando a su esposo cantar, con esta triste deducción en su mente.

Continuará!

Amigas/os, he aquí lo prometido, el comienzo de una nueva y divertida secuela de mi primer ff de Gravitation, titulada: "La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II" El siguiente episodio de El Capataz quedará para la próxima semana. Okiss?? Entonces me despido con esperanzas de reviews!

Matta ne!

Namida no Megami


	2. Divorcio

**La diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II**

**Capítulo II: Divorcio**

**El dueño de la melodía de mis sueños**

No podía siquiera teclear porque su mente volaba por otro mundo, sus pensamientos solo giraban entorno a aquella misteriosa melodía y a su aún irreconocible compositor. Quería conocerle, hombre o mujer, no le importaba, con tal de que fuese el dueño de aquella hermosa melodía con la que había soñado por más de diez años. Dejó de lado su computadora, viendo fijamente los alrededores. No estaba su esposo, su pequeño Shuichi no se encontraba en casa, estaba trabajando mientras que el niño que ya consideraba su hijo se encontraba en la escuela. Se levantó con rapidez y se dio un largo estirón. La rutina ya le estaba cansando, su vida diaria se había vuelto tan rutinaria que ya no sentía algo especial para despertar con un buen y mejorado ánimo.

Todos los días era lo mismo: Se levantaba cerca de las siete de la mañana, hora en la que su pelirosa esposo se vestía para trabajar puntualmente. Mientras que Shuichi salía ya listo, él iba al comedor en pijama, se sentaba, Shuichi hacía un rápido café, acompañado de dos tostadas y un delicioso huevo revuelto, le daba un beso antes de irse a trabajar y finalmente, Shuichi desaparecía de su vista y de la casa. Una hora después se levantaba Rikku quien sin ayuda de nadie se cambiaba y aseaba. Eiri se alistaba y se llevaba al niño llevando consigo el almuerzo que Shuichi ya le dejaba listo. Después de llevarlo, regresaba nuevamente a la casa a trabajar en su novela, hasta la hora del almuerzo en la que tenía que recoger a Rikku de la escuela. Preparaba algo rápido para que el niño comiera y después continuaba con su trabajo exceptuando algunas ocasiones en las que el niño interrumpía por alguna pregunta de sus tareas diarias. A las diez de la noche en punto llegaba Shuichi, siempre llegaba a esa hora cuando no había pendiente ni un concierto ni una gira, ya que en esos días él llegaba cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Y que decir de su llegada, totalmente exhausto, pero eso no le impedía el darle siquiera un beso cariñoso a su esposo y a su ya dormido hijo. Pero eso era todo, su vida de casados ya se había vuelto una rutina, una aburrida rutina.

A eso le temían antes de casarse, al menos Shuichi era quien expresaba aquel temor de ser consumido por la costumbre. Y, al parecer, poco a poco se cumplía lo tan temido. Pero no era la culpa de Shuichi, si no suya, ya que Eiri empezó a ver todo de esa manera desde que descubrió que su tan amado esposo no era el dueño de la melodía de sus sueños. Era increíble darse cuenta de cómo algo tan estúpido y poco importante como eso podía afectar tanto la vida de Uesugi Eiri en su vida de recién casado.

Miró el reloj, eran ya las doce de la noche, ya había dado un nuevo día y su esposo no llegaba aún del trabajo. Que extraño, pensó. Que él recordara, Shuichi no le dijo en ningún momento que regresaría tarde del trabajo. Tomó su teléfono celular en mano y marcó el número de Shuichi pero este no contestaba, ahora si que lo había invadido el pánico, y claramente su rostro lo mostraba. Comenzó a sudar frío y su mente no paraba de dar vueltas. ¿En dónde estaba Shuichi?

Intentó mantener la calma pero le era imposible, estaba muy preocupado, tanto…que su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y sin descanso, como si fuese a salir de su pecho. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y tomó algo de agua del caño. Maldecía el simple hecho de la prohibición que le hizo Shuichi sobre fumar, ya que tenían a un niño en casa ahora.

No pasó mucho tiempo esperando cuando sintió el rechinar de la puerta abierta, dejándose ver la delgada silueta de Shuichi entrar con total sigilo a su casa.

- ¿Tanto trabajo tienes que hacer para llegar a estas horas, Shuichi?

La voz de su amado Eiri lo alertó, haciéndole saltar un poco por la sorpresa que se llevó. Rió un poco, era una risa nerviosa, pero paró al ver el serio semblante de su esposo, quien no dejaría las cosas por alto hasta escuchar la respuesta salir de los labios del exhausto cantante.

- ¿Podemos hablar mañana temprano? Ahora estoy muy cansado, amor, por favor.

- Hoy si que no te me escapas. Habla de una maldita vez, Shuichi.

Claramente odiaba cuando Eiri usaba ese tono tan áspero para expresarse. Bajó la mirada. Sabía que esto, obviamente, los haría alejarse más de lo que ya se encontraban.

- Verás…En dos días tengo una gira por Europa, Eiri.

- ¿Otra?

- He intentado rehusarme, pero Touma-san me ha dicho que es imposible porque el contrato ya estaba hecho.

Obviamente Shuichi se esperaba una muy mala reacción a continuación, más no la sintió llegar. Vio a su esposo esconder sus ojos tras unos flequillos de su rubio cabello. Se puso de pie el escritor y, sin más, se alejó de él cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí. Oh no, pensó el pelirosa cantante, eso significaba que nuevamente debería dormir en el sofá de la gran sala. Vaya forma de terminar el día.

Se vino otro día, un ojeroso Shuichi se levantaba poco dispuesto a trabajar, ya que no había dormido casi nada por culpa de la preocupación que nació dentro de él al no entender del todo la reacción tan poco común de su ex amante y ahora esposo. Ahora pensaba seriamente lo que Touma le había dicho una vez. Eiri tenía que entender que aquella carrera era su todo, el sueño de su vida, su más grande logro. ¿Pero y si no lograba entender sus ideales? ¿De verdad tendrían que separarse? Aquella ocasión se lo hizo saber tan seriamente, incluso en momentos como ese podía dejar de proteger a Eiri a capa y espada para hablar las cosas claras y como eran.

- Mamá…

La voz del niño lo alertó. Rikku se había levantado aún mucho antes de lo acostumbrado. 'Lo acostumbrado' Maldición, otra vez ese maldito término que tanto aprendió a odiar, la costumbre de la que tanto le hablaba su madre, aquella palabra que podía ser capaz de acabar con el amor aún más grande del universo. ¿Acaso su amor terminaría así, como una simple rutina?

- Rikku-kun ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

- No podía dormir más, ayer me acosté muy temprano.

- Si, lo sé.

- ¿Te vas a trabajar, mami?

- Si, Rikku-kun. Mamá Shuichi tiene que salir a trabajar muy temprano, ya lo sabes.

- Oí ayer en la madrugada que discutías con papá.

- Ah, eso…-suspiró algo cansado con respecto a esa situación.- Pues si, ya sabes como es papá respecto a esas cosas.

- Mamá ¿de verdad te vas otra vez a una de tus giras?

- Si, pequeño. Tengo que ir porque es parte de mi contrato, no puedo fallarle a Touma-san.

Sonrió algo desganado el pequeño, más aceptó lo que su madre tenía que hacer, después de todo era parte de su trabajo y de ningún modo podía ser tan irresponsable de no ir, pero el simple hecho de alejarse de su mamá le dolía mucho, ya que por tantos ensayos, conciertos y giras, ya no podía pasar tanto tiempo al lado de su talentosa madre.

- Mejor ve a trabajar, mami, se te va a hacer tarde.

- ¿No quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

- ¿Tienes tiempo de hacerlo?

- Si hago algo rápido, no voy a demorar mucho.

- ¡Entonces está bien! –sonrió el niño, al menos comería algo hecho por su mamá en la mañana.

Se introdujo un par de minutos en la cocina para preparar un desayuno para su hijo. No demoró mucho en verdad, así que rápidamente salió de allí y sentó a Rikku para que comiera mientras él se deleitaba con un dulce jugo de frutas. El niño comía gustoso mientras Shuichi, mirándolo, se decía a sus adentros que incluso Rikku, siendo tan pequeño, puede aceptar que su trabajo era muy importante para él. Pero claro…Rikku no era Eiri y por ende no entenderían igual.

- Muchas gracias por el desayuno, mamá.

- De nada, Rikku-kun. Ahora ve a tu habitación a ver algo de televisión hasta que sea hora de alistarte para ir a la escuela ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, mamá.

Entró rápidamente al baño y se alistó como pudo, ya que dudaba mucho que Eiri lo dejara entrar a la habitación. Cogió su mochila y salió de la casa sin hacer mucho ruido, yendo finalmente a trabajar, ya que sería su último día en Japón por un largo tiempo.

Por otro lado, un joven escritor de mirada ámbar miraba desde la ventana como Shuichi caminaba por la calle a trabajar, sin siquiera haberse despedido de él. Con un pésimo humor salió de la habitación y se metió al baño, dispuesto a ducharse, comprobando lo muy necesitado que se encontraba de Shuichi. Se quitó rápidamente la ropa y entró a la ducha, tomándose su tiempo para bañarse ya que aún era muy temprano para llevar a Rikku a la escuela. Dentro de sí pensó que lo que estaba haciendo Shuichi con él no era para nada justo, apenas había pasado poco tiempo desde su última gira y ya se iba de nuevo y lo peor del caso es que su esposo no estaría con él, no le haría compañía en su cumpleaños y eso le enfermaba. La melodía había quedado atrás en ese momento porque solo podía pensar en lo dolido que se sentía a causa de la indiferencia de Shuichi.

- Me pregunto… ¿qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Dejar de hablarle? Ya lo hice y al parecer a él le importa un cuerno que lo haga. No quiero que vuelva a irse, sin embargo, se irá…y me dejará solo nuevamente.

Una razón más para enojarse con él, lo dejaría solo.

**&&&**

La jornada terminó de una manera bastante sofocante, ya no podía siquiera pensar en llegar a casa y ver el semblante de Eiri porque de seguro iban a pelear y ya estaba cansado de esa situación. Entró a la casa y se dejó caer en el sofá, totalmente abandonado de fuerzas. Ahora si tenía que irse y dejar a Eiri…por más que él no quisiera entender la importancia de su trabajo. Se levantó del ya incómodo mueble y a hurtadillas entró a la habitación que compartía con su esposo comúnmente –ya que si peleaban, su lugar sería otro- encontrándolo bastante concentrado en lo que escribía. Decidió no molestarlo para así evitar una pelea segura y sofocante. Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y reemplazó su vestimenta por una fina toalla cubriendo su delgado cuerpo. Alistó su ropa de dormir y sin decirle nada a su esposo, salió de la habitación, llevándose la llave por pura precaución, y se dirigió al baño a tomar una pequeña ducha.

- Seguramente aún está molesto…será mejor no fastidiarlo. Mejor me doy prisa y hago mis maletas de una vez, sino mañana me voy a quedar dormido.

Salió de la ducha y se secó rápidamente el cuerpo para después sustituir su desnudez con la ropa de dormir, la pijama. Salió del baño hacia la habitación y se dio con la sorpresa de que la puerta había sido cerrada con llave, eso sí que lo enojó. Por Dios ¿Hasta donde llegaría la inmadurez de su esposo? Abrió la puerta encontrando a Eiri escribiendo ya con la ropa de dormir. No dijo nada a pesar de que su cabeza hervía por discutir con él, más se resistió. Abrió el armario y sacó tanto su maleta de viaje como ropa para diario y algunos atuendos especiales para los conciertos que daría. Eiri solo lo miraba de reojo, maldiciendo la hora en que Shuichi decidió ser cantante.

- ¿Por qué mejor no sacas todo el closet? Ahórrate la venida y quédate a vivir allí si eso quieres.

Shuichi se quedó callado, había decidido no responder a nada de lo que su esposo le dijera, por más desagradable que fuese. Siguió empacando aún ante la furiosa mirada de su esposo. Quería llorar, no podía negarlo, pero se iba a resistir, porque sabía que no tenía la culpa por la incomprensión de su joven esposo, al cual, muy a pesar de todo, amaba con toda el alma y corazón.

- ¿No vas a acompañarme mañana al aeropuerto, verdad?

- Mejor vete desde ahora, así te ahorras el taxi.

- ¿Por qué tienes que decir cosas tan crueles? Sé un poco más comprensivo y entiende que esto es mi sueño de toda la vida. ¿Es que es para ti tan difícil de comprender?

- Fuiste tú quien decidió irse, así que haz lo que te venga en gana.

- ¿Por qué nunca entiendes lo que digo? ¡Yo no elegí la gira, fue Touma-san el que hizo el contrato no yo! ¡No fue para nada mi decisión, Eiri!

- Ya te lo dije, haz lo que te venga en gana. Lárgate, muérete, haz lo que quieras. –las mismas palabras que decía para él también era un gran dolor en el corazón, porque por más que quisiera, no podía evitar el sueño de Shuichi.

Las lágrimas al fin salieron de sus ojos amatistas, sus palabras eran tan hirientes que dolían mucho, dolía mucho el entender tantas cosas como la incomprensión e indiferencia de Eiri hacia lo que él amaba para su vida. Su amado no podía entenderlo, entonces Touma-san tenía razón.

- Eres tan cruel. Tus ofensas no tienen límites.

Eiri dejó de mirarlo, ya hasta le dolía tener que verlo de frente, solo le provocaría decir más cosas hirientes, simplemente no podía controlar su enojo tan infundado e inmaduro. No podía creerse tan egoísta.

- Al menos quería saber si me extrañarías…al menos deseaba saber si podría venir a verte en tu cumpleaños.

- Por eso no te preocupes, porque para ese día estaré pasándomela bien con una que otra amante de por ahí, así que tú puedes irte por ahí a tu gira para cantar tus absurdas canciones de amor con tu banda de cuarta.

Esa si que fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sintió su mejilla arder. Por primera vez en su vida, Shuichi le había pegado una bofetada, una muy dolorosa porque él estaba llorando. No lo miró a los ojos, porque después de todo le hizo una promesa a Touma, dejaría a Shuichi realizar sus sueños…más él no importaba.

- Eres…despreciable.

_Shuichi-san está en lo más alto de su carrera._

_Si tú no puedes apoyarlo, mejor aléjate de él y déjalo ser feliz solo._

Touma tenía razón, quizás ya estaba cansado de aquella rutina que lo incitaba más y más a estar solo…por el simple hecho de que Shuichi no podía estar a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día. Debió entenderlo antes…Shuichi y él no estaban predestinados después de todo.

- Será mejor que nos divorciemos, Eiri. Ya estoy cansado de esto.

La petición del pequeño le cayó como agua helada al cuerpo. Lo que tanto temía al fin había llegado, el odiado divorcio, la consecuencia terrible de un demonio llamado rutina, costumbre. Shuichi no esperó respuesta de su amado, solo se quitó el pijama y en su lugar se puso ropa de calle, dispuesto a salir.

- Creo…que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar después de todo.

Una lagrimilla rebelde recorrió el rostro albino de Eiri, más no se esforzó por ocultarla. Su Shuichi ya se había cansado y él también, aún más sabiendo que él no era el dueño de su soñada melodía. Se encontraba tan sumido en su nerviosismo que no se dio cuenta cuando Shuichi había tomado su maleta para después acercarse a él con lo que quedaba de cordura en su mente. Lo besó en la frente y seguidamente se marchó, más Eiri no lo siguió. Una vez que oyó la puerta cerrarse, comenzó a tirar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, incluso su valiosa computadora. Lloró y lloró lo más que pudo mientras que el pequeño Rikku lo veía llorar desde la esquina de la puerta. Sin querer la videocámara de Shuichi cayó del estante y Eiri, al recogerla, provocó que un video se reproduciera automáticamente. Lo que vio y escuchó a continuación, lo dejó petrificado.

_Oye, Hiro, coloca bien la cámara ¿si? Enfócala bien porque quiero verme a mí mismo tocando el piano._

_Vaya presumido. Ya, comienza a tocar._

_Bueno, esta canción se la dedico al amor de mi vida. Una vez, una adivina me dijo que el día que encontrara a mi amor, tocara esta canción y él la reconocería. Así que esta canción es para mi Eiri._

La melodía comenzó a sonar al compás de las suaves notas del piano. Del rostro de Eiri comenzaron a salir más y más lágrimas. ¡La canción que tocaba Shuichi fue la que escuchó aquel día! ¡Todo el tiempo era Shuichi el que tocaba! ¡Su único y gran amor era él! Se dejó caer en el suelo mientras que su pequeño hijo le dio un enorme abrazo, reconfortándolo. Ahora sí que ya no tenía dudas. Iba a buscarlo y borraría esa maldita idea de Shuichi acerca de divorciarse, ya nada le importaba más que su amado Shuichi, su eterno esposo y amante. Se arregló rápidamente y, en compañía de Rikku, salió a buscar a su esposo.

_**Continuará!**_

_**Bueno es algo así como ambivalencia o algo parecido, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ahora si las cosas se ponen más interesantes. ¡No se lo pierdan! Ah, y con respecto a la melodía es una que se llama justamente la melodía de amor de Shuichi y Eiri que aparece en muchos episodios de la serie, pueden hacerse la idea más o menos cuando Eiri le cuenta a Shuichi que mató a Kitazawa y también en el capítulo 12 sale cuando Shuichi lo va a buscar a New York con su traje de perro, si no la captan me avisan, es super linda por eso se me ocurrió ponerla. Si hay una manera de que se las pueda mandar, les aviso ¿si? Bueno…**_

_**Reviews!**_

_**Matta nee!**_

_**Namida no Megami.**_


	3. Un amor que todo lo puede

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II**

**Capítulo III: Un gran amor que todo lo puede**

El infante de ocho años caminaba de la mano con su joven padre, sin entender siquiera qué es lo que Eiri haría para recuperar a su "mamá". El rubio estaba más concentrado en hablar con Shuichi, a quien maldecía por haberse ido tan rápido de la casa, sin dejar rastro alguno de sus pasos.

- Papi ¿adónde vamos? –le pregunta Rikku, provocando que Eiri lo mirara.

- Adonde más, niño, tenemos que encontrar a Shuichi antes de que se largue a su dichosa gira.

Se aferró el niño con mucha seguridad a la mano cálida de Eiri, quien continuó caminando hasta el obvio escondite de su pareja: la casa de Hiro, su mejor amigo desde la infancia. No tardó mucho en encontrarla ya que muy bien la conocía, no en vano había ido a buscar a Shuichi muchas veces a ese lugar cada vez que peleaban. Caminaron ambos por el pasillo quedando finalmente cara a cara con la puerta del departamento de Hiro. Dudó el escritor en tocar, ya que sabía perfectamente que Shuichi lo despreciaría ya que sus palabras habían llegado demasiado lejos esta vez.

- Papá, ¿no vas a tocar la puerta?

Tragó fuerte el mayor, repentinamente su voluntad y sensatez se habían esfumado. Cabía decir que su rostro denotaba gran nerviosismo…miedo a ser rechazado sin ningún reparo por su dolido amor. El niño comenzó a impacientarse y lo que hizo fue ahorrarle el trabajo al escritor tocando fuertemente la puerta. Eiri se sobresaltó, rogándole a Dios porque nadie les abriera.

Pero, Dios no quiso ayudarlo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejándose ver la silueta de Hiro frente al rubio. Este lo miró de mala manera, como si Eiri hubiese matado a alguien o hubiera cometido crimen peor.

- ¿E-Está Shuichi? –se atrevió a decir.

- Está…-respondió el pelirrojo.- pero no le voy a permitir que entre a verlo, Eiri-san.

- Por favor, déjame ver a Shuichi. Necesito hablar con él.

- Yo creo que él y usted ya dejaron las cosas bastante claras, Eiri-san. No veo el motivo por el cual usted quiere ver a Shuichi si ya todo está dicho.

- Todo está bien, Hiro. Déjalo pasar. –pronunció una voz tras de él.

Era Shuichi.

- Pero, Shuichi…

- No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, Shuichi. Te lo prometo. Si después de decir lo que debo decir aún quieres divorciarte de mí, lo aceptaré y te dejaré libre de hacer lo que desees con tu vida.

Asintió el pelirosa, el momento ahora sí era decisivo. Dejó Hiro entrar al esposo de Shuichi y, ambos, se adentraron en la recámara del guitarrista mientras él le hacía compañía a Rikku en la sala. Cerró Eiri la puerta tras de sí con pestillo para así evitar cualquier interrupción.

- Te escucho –atinó a decir el pelirosa con toda seriedad.

- Dejaste esto en la casa, Shuichi. –Le enseñó la cámara, Shuichi quedó anonadado.- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó después de ver el semblante de su aún esposo.

- ¿Tú…viste el video, Eiri?

- Tocas muy bien, me dejaste maravillado. Me alegró el saber que eres la persona con la que soñaba desde que era un niño. Esa melodía…la de mis sueños.

- Quieres decir que… ¿tú también soñaste con esa melodía?

- Una persona me dijo una vez que la persona dueña de esa melodía sería mi verdadero amor.

- Ya veo, entonces por eso me preguntaste aquella vez si sabía tocar el piano. Cuando te dije que no, comenzaste a actuar extraño porque pensabas que yo no era la persona que buscabas.

- Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas tan desagradables, no fue mi intención. Solo me dejé llevar por el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

- ¿Piensas que una simple disculpa lo arregla todo, Eiri?

- Yo no pretendí insinuar eso. Sé que será difícil que llegues a perdonarme, Shuichi, pero solo quería decirte que te amo y no importa lo que hagas, siempre te tendré en mi corazón.

- Si te digo que quiero el divorcio ¿me lo darás?

- Te lo daré si eso es lo que puedo hacer por conseguir tu felicidad.

El rubio agachó la cabeza, sabía que debía resignarse. Después de todo, las palabras que le había dicho en aquella situación sí que fueron fuertes y muy difíciles de olvidar. Sintió un enorme vacío al sentirse rodeado de tanto silencio por parte de su esposo más no quiso volver a hablar, no para decir nuevamente que lo dejaría ser libre si eso es lo que le pedía.

- Dime ¿tú…quieres el divorcio? –preguntó el más pequeño, intentando hacer que Eiri le mirara a los ojos, más no funcionó.

- Mis sentimientos ya no cuentan. Todo depende de ti, Shuichi.

Sintió las manos del cantante pasearse libremente por su rostro, se sentía tan bien. Pero no le gustó para nada que Shuichi lo haya obligado a mirarlo a los ojos, no encontrándose en ese estado.

- Tus sentimientos cuentan, amor –dijo Shuichi- Sí te importa…de lo contrario no estarías llorando como ahora.

Tocó él su rostro y no podía dar crédito a lo que sentía, ni siquiera supo en que momento había empezado a llorar, ni siquiera lo había sentido. Shuichi lo abrazó mientras trataba de calmar esas lágrimas que caían en descontrol de los ojos mieles del escritor, no podía parar de llorar, no de tan solo pensar en lo que sucedería después de tan reconfortante abrazo.

- Fuiste un idiota, Eiri.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Era verdad lo que dijiste sobre tus amantes?

Sonrió con sarcasmo el escritor.

- Claro que no, solo lo dije para desquitarme contigo porque me ibas a abandonar el día de mi cumpleaños. El único amante que quiero y necesito eres tú, Shuichi.

- Me complace saberlo…pero no te voy a perdonar así de fácil, Eiri.

- Lo sé, castígame como quieras que no te voy a detener. Ya te dije, si quieres separarte de mí, hazlo, Shuichi.

- Eiri…

- No podría hacerte tan feliz como te mereces porque, después de todo, me cuesta entender lo importante que es para ti la música. Me cuesta pensar que tu carrera es más importante que yo…

- Nunca digas que mi carrera es más importante que tú. Tanto Uesugi Eiri como mi carrera son mi prioridad principal. Por nada del mundo me separaría de ti, Eiri, no ahora que has venido aquí…y has llorado por mí.

El escritor solo escondió su rostro, tontamente avergonzado.

- Yo sé que es injusto irme y dejarte tan seguido por culpa de mi carrera, en verdad lo lamento mucho, Eiri.

- Eso ya no importa.

- Fui muy violento –continúa Shuichi, para después acariciar la mejilla de su esposo.- ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

- Con solo tocarme ya has apaciguado mi dolor, no te preocupes por eso.

Volvió el cantante a abrazar a su esposo, mientras que este solo disfrutaba de la cercanía de su cuerpo rozando el suyo. Sintió a Shuichi llorar, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse…de que sus esfuerzos no hayan valido la pena. Intentó mirarlo mientras que el joven pelirosa no se lo permitió, para así aferrarse más y más a la camisa blanca que Eiri tenia puesta.

- ¿Dije algo que te hiciera llorar?

- Tengo miedo, Eiri…miedo a que peleas como esta se vuelvan a repetir en el futuro.

- Se repetirán, Shuichi.

Esto lo atemorizó.

- Pero a partir de esta experiencia…aprenderemos a superarlo. Eso tenlo por seguro.

- ¿De verdad?

Asintió el rubio, para que después su pelirosa esposo al fin lo mirara, con un semblante un poco más aliviado. Esta vez fue Eiri quien comenzó a acariciar al amor de su vida lentamente, como si estuviese admirando la belleza de un lienzo o alguna musa hecha de yeso. Shuichi se dejó llevar, ya que extrañaría ese hermoso y suave contacto por muchos meses. Lo besó su esposo, el momento ya era mucho más profundo.

- Voy a irme mañana de gira, Eiri.

- Vete si quieres, pero antes de eso…vas a ser mío por lo menos veinte veces hasta el amanecer.

- No creo poder aguantar.

- Verás que si.

Sonrieron ambos con extrema picardía, y, antes de llevar las cosas aún más lejos, el pelirosa le rogó a duras penas un momento a su esposo. A regañadientes el escritor de ojos color miel se vio obligado a aceptar, haciendo en el valioso momento una pequeña pausa que rápidamente le pareció eterna. Sacó el pelirosa su celular y buscó el número de Hiro, cuando lo encontró, lo llamó.

- Hiro, perdona que te diga esto, pero… ¿podrías llevarte al niño por ahí?

_- ¿Qué? No seas idiota, Shuichi. ¿Ya viste la hora que es?_

- Por favor, lo que pasa es que…estaré algo ocupado aquí…

_- Par de idiotas_…-suspiró él_.- Como quieras, pero no te demores mucho…_

- Muchas gracias, Hiro. Te debo una.

Cortó la llamada y Eiri tiró el teléfono lejos de ambos. El rubio recostó lentamente a su esposo en la cama y comenzó a besarle los labios de una manera bastante apasionada. Su rostro…su rostro cada vez era más hermoso –pensaba Eiri- No dudó en recorrerlo con los labios mientras que Shuichi se dejaba mimar por su esposo, al que tanto amaba sin dudar. Los besos de Eiri comenzaron a descender hasta que sintió que la ropa del cantante comenzaba a estorbarle. Desabotonó, esta vez con desesperación, la camisa que ahora llevaba puesta Shuichi. Se deshizo de ella tan rápidamente como Shuichi se hacía cargo de la camisa de Eiri.

La luna brillaba intensamente aquella noche, siendo testigo una vez más de la entrega de ambos esposos y amantes. La ropa caía al suelo rápidamente comprobando la desesperación que ambos sentían por ser uno solo nuevamente.

- E-Eiri… ¿lo recuerdas? –Preguntaba apenas debido a los gemidos que salían de su boca- ¡Ah!

- ¿Q-Qué cosa?

- Aquella noche…en la que te hice el amor por primera vez.

- Nunca podría olvidarlo. Fue una noche inolvidable.

- Cuando regrese…quiero hacerte nuevamente mío, Eiri.

- Soy tuyo, y siempre lo seré.

El volumen de los gemidos comenzó a aumentar y a Eiri le excitaba mucho el escucharlo, eran como música para sus oídos, le incitaban a querer seguir avanzando. Los besos del experimentado escritor comenzaron a descender hacia la parte más sensible de su pelirosa cantante. Sentir la cálida lengua de Eiri viajar libremente por su intimidad tan estrecha provocó que los gemidos se intensificaran mucho más. Mientras atendía Eiri aquella cavidad tan deliciosa, sus manos mimaban el erecto miembro de su pareja. Tanta era la excitación de Shuichi que comenzó a arañar la espalda desnuda de su esposo y jugando con el lóbulo de su oído izquierdo. Las masturbaciones se tornaron aún más y más rápidas que provocaron en Shuichi un muy sonoro y satisfecho orgasmo.

- ¡Perdón! –se disculpó el pelirosa al haberse venido de repente en la mano de su esposo.

- Ya llevamos bastante tiempo juntos y aún te disculpas por cosas como esta.

Ante la mirada expectante de su pelirosa, el rubio comenzó a lamer de la semilla de Shuichi derramada en su mano. Esto provocó un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas del uke, cosa que hizo a una risa burlona salir de los labios de su marido.

- ¿Aún te sonrojas por estas cosas, mocoso?

El menor no habló, su excitación era tanta que había perdido el habla.

- ¿Estás preparado?

El de ojos amatistas solo atinó a sonreír, dejándose a merced del amor de su vida. Eiri, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a adentrarse en Shuichi, provocando en él un quejido audible de dolor. Solo bastaba calmarlo con una infinidad de besos que fueron capaces de tranquilizarlo. Se calmó el cantante y ejerció más confianza rodeando la cintura de su esposo con ambas piernas.

- Te amo, Eiri.

Sonrió para sí mismo y decidió aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, siendo acompañado por los gritos productos del deseo de Shuichi.

Fuera de la habitación, dos recién llegados se cubrían los oídos por tan fuerte ruido que les parecía insoportable. Hiro sacó al niño nuevamente de la casa, rogándole al cielo porque los ruidos cesaran rápidamente.

- Oye tío, ¿por qué mamá y papá gritan tanto?

Los colores se le subían a la cabeza al pobre guitarrista. Era la primera vez que escuchaba tal escándalo y claro que sabía a qué se debía, no sabía que ambos fuesen tan apasionados. No culpaba al niño por llegar de vez en cuando tarde al colegio. Teniendo padres así…

- ¿Tío Hiro?

- Eh… ¿qué…me decías?

- ¿Por qué estás rojo, tío?

- Eh, no. No es nada…

- La verdad no entiendo a los adultos. ¿Por qué gritan tanto que se aman si yo ya lo sé sin necesidad de que me lo digan?

- No te preocupes, pronto cesará el ruido.

Por otro lado, recostados en la cama, Shuichi y Eiri llegaban al clímax de su romántica noche de amor.

- ¡E-Eiri, me vengo!

- ¡Calma, yo también estoy cerca!

Les sucedió un grito acompasado de ambos amantes y su noche terminó finalmente, para después dejarlos exhaustos tendidos en la cama, el mayor encima de su pequeño. Eiri abrazó a Shuichi y este último sintió como el pecho de su amado subía y bajaba producto del cansancio por tanto esfuerzo. Shuichi lo besó y se aferró aún más al cuerpo de su esposo, quedando prendado del olor tan penetrante y fabuloso que emanaba de su cuerpo.

- ¿No estás molesto porque me voy?

- No…

- Mentiroso.

- Estoy siendo sincero contigo, Shuichi.

- Te amo.

- ¿Aún piensas divorciarte de mí?

- Quizás. Ya que me aproveché de ti ahora, podría abandonarte.

- ¿En serio?

- Ay, claro que no, tonto. No pensaría en eso jamás.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

- Son tres meses, Eiri. Pero te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por estar aquí el día de tu cumpleaños.

- Voy a extrañarte mucho, mocoso.

- Y yo a ti. Prométeme que te portarás bien mientras yo no esté en Japón.

- Seré un niño muy bueno, te lo prometo.

- Eso espero…

Se dieron un último beso y, finalmente, se quedaron dormidos muy a pesar de los constantes gritos de Hiro por el increíble concierto de gritos que ya habían alarmado hasta a los vecinos. Sin embargo, eso carecía de importancia para ellos…

Al día siguiente, muy de mañana, Eiri y Shuichi salían de la habitación encontrando a Hiro durmiendo muy difícilmente al costado de Rikku, quien yacía dormido profundamente encima del sofá. Sonrieron traviesamente ante la visión y Shuichi se dispuso a cargar al niño y acomodarlo en su regazo, para así evitar despertarlo de su largo letargo. Apenas lo acomodó, el niño se aferró a su cintura, provocando en él una encantadora sonrisa.

- Pobre Hiro-kun, tiene ojeras y todo –dice Eiri, para después ayudar al mejor amigo de Shuichi a recostarse cómodamente en el sofá.

- Hubiera sido mejor que nos fuéramos a casa…hemos molestado a mi buen amigo Hiro.

Unas horas después, el trío ya se encontraba reunido en el aeropuerto en compañía de Claude Winchester –K o el loco de la Magnum como Eiri solía decirle-, Ayaka, Mika-san, Suguru, Sakano-san y Seguchi Touma. Mientras el productor sacaba los pasajes, Eiri y Hiro charlaban ante la mirada extrañada de Shuichi.

- Cuida mucho de Shuichi, Hiro-kun.

- Por eso no se preocupe, sabe que siempre he cuidado de él…Pero eso sí le digo, dejen de usar mi casa como su centro de reconciliación o de lo contrario yo terminaré comprando un sleeping para dormir en la sala mientras ustedes se la pasan bastante bien en mi habitación.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

- Más bien creo que debería hablar con él, yo me voy a despedir de Ayaka-chan.

- Está bien. –Hiro se aleja de él, para después irse en compañía de su novia.

- Bueno, chicos. Es hora de irnos –anuncia Touma.

- Seguchi –le llama Eiri.- Cuida bien de mi esposo ¿entiendes?

- Lo sé, Eiri-san. Y no te preocupes, te lo mandaré en el día de tu cumpleaños.

- De acuerdo.

Shuichi se acercó a Eiri y a su pequeño, ya era hora.

- Bueno, mis dos amores. Ya me voy.

- Shuichi, cuídate mucho, por favor.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí. Más bien, ya sabes que diariamente tienes que sacar la ropa sucia, no la mezcles con la recién lavada, tampoco se te ocurra comprar cigarrillos, sabes que el humo afecta los pulmones del niño. – Eiri comenzó a suspirar, otra vez el discurso de siempre.- Ya sabes, las papas fritas no son un buen almuerzo, levántate temprano y cocina algo saludable para que el niño coma en la escuela y también, ya le dejé encargado al dueño de la tienda de la esquina que te traiga cada tres días una lata de cerveza, para que no mueras sin tu droga cerca.

- Amor, ya lo sé. Solo cuídate y da lo mejor de ti.

- ¡Shuichi-san, ya nos vamos!

- Si, entiendo.

- Mamá, cuídate mucho ¿si?

- Mamá se cuidará, Rikku-kun. Y recuerda vigilar a papá ¿si? Ya sabes que suele irse a dormir sin haberse lavado los dientes, haz que se duche cada vez que venga de la editorial, siempre viene muy cansado por culpa de Kanna-san. ¡Ah, y por último! No dejes que vea películas hasta tarde porque después se levanta tarde al día siguiente y-

- Si, Shuichi, el niño ya comprendió. Vete o se te hará tarde.

- De acuerdo, ya paro. Cuídense mucho ¿si?

Ambos asienten.

- Te amo Eiri –ambos se dan un beso, corto, pero triste y necesitado.- Nos vemos pronto, Rikku-kun –le da un beso en la frente al pequeño.

Shuichi se va alejando de ellos mientras que Eiri solo musita cuatro simples palabras a su esposo desde la lejanía.

- Nos vemos pronto, amor.

_**Continuará!**_

_**Gracias a todos por el apoyo, espero seguir contando con él hasta el final, siempre me despido con la esperanza de reviews! Hoy lo hice a última hora porque estaba viéndome el episodio ocho de Inuyasha kanketsu hen cuando al fin Kikyou muere y su alma es salvada, espero que lo vean, ya salió en youtube con subtítulo español.**_

_**Bueno, me despido!**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**Namida no Megami.**_


	4. La llegada inesperada

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II**

**Capítulo IV: La llegada inesperada**

_05:50 DE LA MAÑANA DEL DÍA 23 DE FEBRERO_

- El mocoso ya va a llegar…

Rikku, totalmente adormilado saliendo del baño lo veía sentado en la sala, ansioso. Se fue a dormir.

_06:00 DE LA MAÑANA DEL DÍA 23 DE FEBRERO_

- ¡Ahora mismo tocará la puerta de la casa!

_06:15 DE LA MAÑANA DEL DIA 23 DE FEBRERO._

Sí, era completamente oficial y certificado. El escritor de veinticuatro años más famoso de Japón estaba por perder la cordura y el poco orgullo que gracias a su esposo le quedaba. Ya que gracias a su última discusión, al menos el sesenta y siete por ciento de su dignidad se consumió en pedirle perdón a Shuichi. Y ahora, para variar, su pelirosa no cumplía con el día establecido en que vendría. Eran las seis y quince del día veintitrés de febrero y Shuichi llevaba quince minutos de retraso, ¡quince minutos tarde! Para él, Uesugi Eiri, era un imperdonable retraso. Tomó del último sorbo de su cerveza para después tirarla al basurero, presuroso, desesperado, desmotivado y nervioso.

- ¿Papá?

El pequeño Rikku se acercó a él con preocupación al notarlo tan ansioso y con rebelde porte. El rubio apenas lo miró, ni siquiera le dio el habitual 'buenos días'. El niño dio un prolongado suspiro resignado y sin más se sentó en el sofá cerca de su papá. Lo miró largo rato, como si realmente esperara algún milagro. A veces ver a su padre de esa manera era tan divertido. Sonrió.

- ¿De qué te ríes, mocoso? –Preguntó con total frialdad.- ¿Te hago gracia acaso?

El niño volvió a sonreír con aquella embriagante ternura. Podía no ser hijo de Shuichi, pero era idéntico a él. Dejó de mirarlo el escritor y se dirigió a la cocina, desde donde le pasó la voz al niño de ojos hermosamente castaños.

- Ya vístete que no es temprano. Tienes que irte a las seis y treinta.

- ¿Tengo que ir hoy también?

- Ni te atrevas a decir que quieres faltar.

- Pero es que quiero ver a mamá venir.

Eiri se molestó más, pero trabajó duro para contenerse.

- Shuichi no debe tardar en llegar, así que no te preocupes. Además podrás verlo en la tarde cuando salgas del colegio.

Rikku se resignó. No podría arruinar el momento. No por ahora.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó al niño.- Ve a cambiarte de una vez.

- Sí, papá.

_06:40 DE LA MAÑANA DEL DÍA 23 DE FEBRERO._

Eiri ya había salido con el niño a la escuela. Un personaje se adentró en la amplia casa de los Uesugi. Cerró la puerta con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba y en seguida se tiró a la cama como signo de la gran falta de sueño que tenía. El aspirar nuevamente el aroma tan deseado de su esposo era tan reconfortante, como lo extrañaba y, aunque sintió pena por la ausencia momentánea de Eiri, su enorme sueño pudo más que sus ganas de verlo.

- Estoy en casa, Eiri…-dijo sin más para después quedar dormido.

Casi diez minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez con una desesperación innata. Cerró la puerta fuertemente y comenzó a buscar algo o alguien por todos los rincones de la casa.

Y lo encontró. A una pelirosa belleza durmiente.

- Bienvenido a casa, Shuichi…-le dijo a la par que se echaba a su costado, dándole al pequeño ligeros besos en la cara.

**&&&**

Despertó no solo por el intenso calor del sol que le fastidiaba en la cara, si no por un delicioso aroma que le estaba llamando lentamente. Se sentó en la cama y se dio con la sorpresa de que el recién llegado ya no se encontraba a su costado. Apenas y pudo sobarse los ojos y desestresarse, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada, en donde se quedó de pie viendo a Shuichi sumergido en la tranquilidad de la sala, leyendo un libro, algo tan raro en él.

- Se me hace extraño que tú leas un libro –recriminó con una sonrisa irónica a lo que Shuichi sonrió y fue a abrazarlo.

- ¡Te eché mucho de menos, Eiri…! –dijo Shuichi al mismo tiempo que se fundía más y más en el abrazo correspondido.

- ¿Qué habrás estado leyendo? Seguramente un manga de esos que te gustan…

- ¡Oye, yo sé leer muchos libros! Y te equivocas, estaba leyendo algo muy serio e importante.

- A ver, ¿qué podría ser? Quizás… "¿Cómo ser un buen amante?" o "¿Cómo ser mejor en la cama?" ¡Ah, ya sé! "¿Cómo llegar a ser puntual en fechas tan importantes como el cumpleaños de tu esposo?"

Shuichi rió un poco.

- No me gustaron las dos primeras, además porque soy un excelente amante y soy muy bueno en la cama, de lo contrario te quejarías. Y por el tercero no fue mi culpa, el avión se retrasó.

- Yo también te eché de menos, la casa es un completo templo de la paz sin ti aquí.

- Bueno, pues te tengo buenas noticias. Ya no voy a irme.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- La gira se acortó. Touma-san pudo lograrlo.

¿Podría ocultar su enorme alegría? No, no podía. Por más que no quisiera aceptarlo, la presencia de Shuichi igual a la bulla más grande de la galaxia se había vuelto totalmente indispensable en su vida. Lo abrazó él esta vez, con mayor fuerza, como temiendo que se fuera de su lado nuevamente y el pelirosa lo entendió, por lo que se dejó engreír.

- Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, amor…-musitó Shuichi en su oído a medida que cosquilleaba el lóbulo con sus labios, provocando un muy sonado gemido de placer.

- Mocoso, te gusta hacerme sufrir…

Los comentarios iban subiendo de tono, el ambiente poco a poco se estaba calentando alrededor de ellos y ambos lo sentían. Pero Shuichi no podía ceder ahora, claro que no. Se suponía que Eiri había tenido buen tiempo de abstinencia así que debía regalarle la mejor noche de su vida y ese obviamente no era el momento. Intentó separarse de su esposo pero la tentación era mucha, sus solos toques y besos eran ardientes, le quemaba el cuerpo el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca, después de todo él también estaba necesitado.

- Tendrás que esperar un poco, aunque yo también me muero por hacerte el amor como un león salvaje que no ha comido en un mes.

- Eres muy específico y por eso no me puedo aguantar, así que tiene que ser ahora mismo o me voy a volver loco.

- Solo un poco, espera un poco. Te lo pido.

- ¿Qué parte de la frase "no aguanto" no has comprendido?

- Si no eres capaz de aguantar como te estoy pidiendo, me voy de nuevo de gira y por bastante tiempo. Ahí si que vas a sufrir y llorarás lágrimas de sangre… ¡Mi corazón no volverá a aceptarte después de tantos años de sufrimiento! ¡Sufrirás y sufrirás incluso en tu lecho de muerte!

- Shuichi, has estado viendo demasiadas telenovelas.

Ambos sonrieron, y Eiri volteó la cabeza, resignado.

- Solo le ruego a Dios de que las horas de espera no sean demasiado largas.

- Muchas gracias, Eiri.

Ambos se abrazaron, tiernamente, aunque en sus adentros desearan algo más que un inocente roce como aquel. Shuichi quería regalarle algo muy especial por su cumpleaños, algo que su amado esposo no pudiese olvidar nunca. Luego se besaron, apenas bastó un pequeño roce para que después pensaran en devorarse de una buena manera que sabían era efectiva. Fue Shuichi quien paró, siendo consciente de que no se podría resistir demasiado si seguía tan pegado a él. Apenas se sintió separado Eiri del cálido cuerpo de su pareja, intentó recobrar la compostura.

Pero solo dos segundos después…

- ¡No, no puedo! –se dijo a sí mismo para después atrapar a su esposo nuevamente en un ardiente beso.

Shuichi tampoco podía resistirse, lo tenía ahí finalmente, ofreciéndose a él en bandeja de plata. Simplemente se dejó llevar, no podía más, había estado desesperado por tocarlo, por recorrerlo, por marcarlo nuevamente como de su propiedad, el añoro había sido tanto que todas las noches fantaseaba con él, su corazón daba vuelcos y se regocijaba cada vez que lo veía en televisión, hablando tan hermosamente, con aquel rostro sereno e imperturbable como si realmente no sintiera su ausencia. Pero después se lo imaginaba llegando a casa, imaginaba que se echaba en la cama y que pensaba solo en él, en su esposo y en nadie más.

Por otro lado las cosas eran bastante similares. Uesugi Eiri y su vida eran igual a calvario silencioso y muy bien fingida paz y serenidad durante el tiempo separados. Cuando iba a las reuniones de la editorial, siempre se iba sin el carro para así esperar el bus en el paradero, teniendo la oportunidad de escuchar la voz de Shuichi reproduciéndose en las tiendas, escuchando la música de Bad Luck, pasándose horas de horas sentado en la banquilla del paradero, enfurecía al oír los comentarios emocionados tanto de jóvenes como de adultos, alabando la gran belleza de SU ESPOSO, admirando su cuerpo a través de las televisiones en venta de las grandes tiendas de electrodomésticos. Moría por arrancarles la cabeza cada vez que hablaban de su figura que poco a poco iba madurando con el pasar del tiempo, hablaban con sonrojos y acaloramientos cuando se referían a sus atuendos en los conciertos, eran tantos los celos y aún más cuando pasaban por televisión los conciertos que su esposo daba en Inglaterra. Eso es lo que más odiaba de su carrera: que tuviera tantos fans, tanto hombres como mujeres que se lo comían con la mirada, que fantaseaban con él, con SU SHUICHI, SU ESPOSO, SU PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA.

- ¡Ah, Eiri! –Gimió Shuichi al sentir como el escritor estimulaba su miembro sobre el ajustado pantalón.

- Dime, Shu-chan. ¿Te has tocado mientras no estábamos juntos? Apuesto a que sí…

- E-Eres un maldito pervertido…-musitaba apenas.- Y si es así ¿qué? –confesó sin vergüenza.

- Me encantas más, te has vuelto más atrevido que antes. Me vuelves loco, mocoso libidinoso…

- Entonces…-volvió a susurrar.- Demuéstrame que te vuelvo extremadamente loco.

- ¿Ah si? –la escena se tornó más candente y fogosa.

- Sí. Demuéstrame lo desesperado que estás por tenerme en la cama, a tu merced, entre tus brazos…Dime que quieres estar dentro mío, hacerme tuyo miles y miles de veces en este día.

- Quiero hacer mucho más que eso en ti…Ya verás como te haré mío, tanto que desearás nunca más largarte lejos de mí.

- Estoy a su merced, sensei. –le susurró al mismo tiempo que comenzó a mordisquearlo.

Cargó de él y se lo llevó rápidamente a la cama. Cerró la puerta con puntillo…para que así nadie de afuera interrumpiera. Lo depositó violentamente en la cama y ambos comenzaron a desnudar al otro con rapidez. Las mejillas de Shuichi ardían tanto y se encontraban tan carmesí en ese momento que provocó aún más el deseo en su esposo, quien ya se lo imaginaba gimiendo de placer mientras era poseído cada vez más por él.

- ¡Ah! Eres malo, estás adelantándote a tu obsequio.

- Ya verás…que harás de este el mejor de mis regalos de cumpleaños…-se detuvo, lo que hizo enmudecer de sorpresa a Shuichi.

- ¿Q-Qué haces? –preguntó con incertidumbre y curiosidad.

- Algo ingenioso –dijo.

Regresó con algo que dejó anonadado a su pelirosa esposo.

- ¿Una cerveza?

- Ayer bebí con el jefe de la editorial y se me quedó una lata de cerveza. Creo que la usaré bien esta vez.

Sonrió con picardía y viendo el cuerpo desnudo de su pequeño, dijo:

- Voy a disfrutar de mis drogas más preciadas este día. La cerveza y tú.

Sin vergüenza derramó gran parte de la lata de cerveza en el cuerpo de Shuichi, lo que provocó en él un marcado gemido que sonó bastante fuerte. Para Eiri, Shuichi lucía como la droga más apetitosa del mundo y ahora lo tenía solo para él. Frente a los ojos del pelirosa, bebió lo que quedaba de la bebida alcohólica y antes de pasársela besó a Shuichi, tomando así ambos de la espumosa bebida. Agarró a Shuichi de la espalda y este, forzado, pasó la fuerte bebida para después mirar a Eiri con reproche. Ahora si estaba más excitado.

- Me parece que tendremos que limpiarte ese desastre en el cuerpo. Deja que yo lo haga…

Después de abandonar su boca, siguió con el cuello, dándole ligeros mordiscos, dejando rojas marcas que no se quitarían en poco tiempo, usó su lengua para recorrer su pecho, embriagándose también por el alcohol. Luego continuó su exploración para atrapar sus pequeños y rosados pezones que sentía le llamaban, los probó y quiso seguir jugando con ellos, provocando que Shuichi comenzara a gemir mucho más fuerte, arqueando la espalda debido a la excitación que le provocaba.

- ¡E-Eiri, sigue, por favor! ¡No te detengas…!

Continuó bajando para encontrarse después con la parte que más le gustaba. Shuichi pudo notar su mirada felina en un punto específico y no dudó en parar a su pareja. Pero el placer era tanto…que ya no podía pedirle "clemencia" o "piedad". A pesar de saber que tenía que llegar a la compañía de inmediato, por primera vez mandó al diablo su trabajo, lo que sentía en ese momento no iba a querer pararlo por nada del mundo.

- Como extrañaba esto…-se dijo a sí mismo para después depositar ligeros besos en el miembro de su esposo.- Me parece que tu amiguito se ha despertado muy rápido, que bueno, eso me gusta…

- ¡Ah, Eiri! ¡Deja de hacer eso o…!

- ¿O qué? –haciendo caso omiso a los ruegos del pelirosa, Eiri se lo metió entero a la boca, haciendo gritar a Shuichi.

- ¡Eiri, basta, por favor! ¡Si sigues con eso, me correré!

Pero el rubio siguió con su disfrute pese a las súplicas desesperadas de Shuichi. Sus ruegos fueron reemplazados después por fuertes gemidos y ronroneos cuando Eiri comenzó a mover su lengua, estimulando el brazo terciario [1] de su esposo ya presa de la pasión.

- ¡Ah, Eiri, por favor! ¡Ah, detente! ¡Me voy a venir!

Inesperadamente Shuichi se corrió en la boca de su esposo quien, exhaustivamente bebió del líquido blanquecino que salía del cantante de Bad Luck. Volvió a besarlo y poco a poco, mientras hacía a Shuichi probar de su propio fruto, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la estrecha y húmeda intimidad de Shuichi, arrancándole un suspiro bien marcado y excitante. Luego, cuando le sintió acostumbrado aumentó un dedo más, moviéndolos lentamente al principio y tomando después más ritmo y velocidad, habituando a Shuichi a la intrusión.

Sonrió. Era la hora.

Se desprendió del beso y miró fijamente como Shuichi respiraba entrecortadamente por sus ardientes acciones. El pelirosa abrió los ojos y le brindó una tierna sonrisa que, junto a ese cabello revuelto y mejillas carmesí, era igual a ver una pintura echa por mano del mismo Dios. Poco a poco fue tanteando su miembro completamente erecto en la entrada de Shuichi, tomó la pierna derecha del pelirosa y la llevó hacia su hombro y así fue entrando lentamente en la intimidad que le pertenecía desde hacía mucho y de un solo empuje entró en su esposo acompañado de un suspiro de la bellísima voz que caracterizaba a su cantante.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eiri, se siente tan bien! ¡Hazlo…más rápido!

- S-Shuichi, siempre eres tan estrecho –le decía mientras él también suspiraba de placer al sentir su miembro rodeado de la calidez de su esposo.- M-Me encantas…

Como si estuviera sujeto a una orden, Eiri aumentó más y más el ritmo de sus envestidas, entrando y saliendo de Shuichi mientras ambos gemían al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad. Shuichi se aferraba más y más a las sábanas de seda blanca de la gran cama matrimonial y el placer que sentía en todo su cuerpo era cada vez más y más elevado, como si estuviera tomando un elevador hacia el cielo, como si estuviese a punto de tocar las nubes…

- ¡Eiri, ya no puedo más! ¡A-Amor, me vengo otra vez!

- Yo también me correré, Shuichi... ¡Ah, ya estoy cerca!

…y regresar nuevamente hacia la tierra.

Shuichi se vino un poco antes que Eiri, quizás con unos segundos de diferencia, pero fue casi a la par. El grito extasiado de ambos no se hizo esperar para que después el rubio cayera encima de su esposo, totalmente exhausto. Shuichi lo abrazó, Eiri aún seguía dentro de él y quería seguir sintiéndolo así, porque se sentía tan bien que podían permanecer todo el tiempo del mundo unidos, porque ambos ya eran un solo cuerpo, una sola alma y un solo corazón.

- Otra vez me has llevado al cielo…-susurró Shuichi.- y me devolviste a la tierra…

- Como extrañaba sentirme dentro tuyo…-le respondió Eiri.- El sentimiento de poder sentirme parte de ti era tan necesitado mientras estabas lejos de mí…que ya no sabía como disimular lo mucho que te extrañaba…

- Pues ahora estoy aquí…y ya no pienso irme más de tu lado…

Ambos nos abrazamos y quedamos profundamente dormidos…

_15:50 DE LA TARDE DEL DIA 23 DE FEBRERO._

- ¡Eiri, tienes que recoger al niño de la escuela! –gritó Shuichi abrumado.

- ¡Maldición, se me olvidó!

Ambos se cambiaron tan rápido como pudieron y salieron hacia la puerta de entrada. Abrieron y a quien o quienes vieron frente a sí los dejaron shockeados. Tanto que Shuichi se tensó de repente y Eiri se quedó completamente mudo sin la posibilidad de saludar al o a los repentinos recién llegados.

- Hola, Shuichi-san. Eiri, felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Veo que les ha sorprendido mi regreso. –Luego miró a quien le acompañaba.- Vamos, Rikku. ¿No vas a avisarles que ya llegaste a casa?

- Y-Yuki-san…-musitó apenas el pelirosa.

- ¡Mamá! -Rikku se tiro a los brazos del cantante.

- ¿Y-Ya ha terminado tu tratamiento, Yuki?

- Así es, Eiri.

_16:00 DE LA TARDE DEL DÍA 23 DE FEBRERO._

Kitazawa Yuki regresó y se llevaría a Rikku con él.

**Continuará!**

**Bueno, lectores míos, sé que me demoré mucho. Lo siento, pero es que quería preparar un buen lemon T.T sorry y espero que el que hice en esta oportunidad haya sido de su agrado. ¡Ahora las notitas de Namida-chan!**

**[1] Brazo terciario: En lenguaje literario, se refiere o hace alusión este término al miembro viril del hombre.**

**Como siempre espero sus reviews!**

**Beshitos!**

**Namida no Megami.**


	5. ¿Y qué será de nosotros ahora?

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II**

**Capítulo V: Y… ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora?**

Teníamos frente a nosotros a la persona que menos esperábamos. Rikku-kun se aferraba a mí con fuerza, con la clara intención de no alejarse ni soltarse. Eiri no salía de su sorpresa, claramente el volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo nos impresionaba de tal manera que nos había dejado mudos. Ahora sí me sentía temeroso…porque se acercaba la despedida.

- Rikku, no seas descortés. Te dije que los saludaras.

- No se preocupe por eso, Yuki-san. Debe sentirse un poco intimidado por su regreso, dejémosle. Pero, pase, por favor.

- Muchas gracias.

Yuki-san tuvo acceso a nuestro hogar gracias a mi pedido exclusivo, podía notar la incomodidad de Eiri, la llegada sí que fue repentina, nos tomó por sorpresa…y justamente en el día más importante para mi esposo. Eiri podía ser frío, algo amargo al tratar a Rikku-kun, pero yo sé que él lo quiere a su manera, y el saber que se irá…va a dolerle mucho.

- Has demorado mucho…Yuki –mencionó Eiri.- ¿Te tomó tanto tiempo el tratamiento?

- Lo lamento mucho, no pensé que iría a demorar tanto…pero así fue.

- Supongo que ahora vendrás a llevarte al mocoso.

Rikku se escondió más, claramente temía la respuesta de su padre.

- Así es. –luego miró a su hijo.- Rikku, ahora sí podremos ser una verdadera familia juntos… ¿no te agrada la idea?

- Pero…si yo me voy, dejaré a papá Eiri y a mamá Shuichi muy solitos…y ellos me van a extrañar. ¿Verdad que sí, mamá?

No sabía que contestarle. Me gustaría decirle que no se fuera…pero eso sería una grosería para Yuki-san porque es su verdadera familia y también para Rikku-kun...porque al vivir con nosotros mucha gente lo ha tratado mal. Tenía que dejar de pensar en mí y fijarme en lo que necesita mi querido niño, al que siempre consideraré mi hijo.

- Escucha, niño, es mejor que regreses con tu padre. Es lo mejor para todos.

- ¡Eiri, no le hables así!

- Pues es lo que yo pienso. Allá tú si no estás de acuerdo conmigo, Shuichi.

Eiri se alejó de mí a paso rápido. Y aunque replique de esa forma en contra de mí, yo sé que a él también le duele en el alma el hecho de que Rikku se vaya. La mirada de Yuki-san se cruzó con la mía y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue disculparme…

- No tienes que sentirlo, Shuichi-san. Yo sé que es difícil para él también y lamento tener que hacer esto.

- Usted no tiene que disculparse, Yuki-san. Después de todo, Rikku-kun es su hijo.

- Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que mamá va a dejar que Rikku se vaya? –preguntó el pequeño con inocencia.

- Rikku-kun, yo…

- ¡Mamá, te odio!

'Te odio. Te odio'. Tan solo lo oí una vez y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar por la obvia angustia que me había invadido por entero. Me dolía mucho el rencor de Rikku-kun hacia mí, por no ser capaz de decir lo que realmente quiero, pero es que ahora…solo puedo pensar en lo que es mejor para ese niño. Y lo mejor…es que se quede con su padre.

- Me parece que no es buen momento, Shuichi-san. Lo lamento.

- N-No se preocupe.

- Yo…regresaré en otro momento. Si me disculpas…

- Claro, como no…

Me dirigí a la entrada nuevamente en compañía de Yuki-san. Lo despedí con una modesta sonrisa y luego cerré la puerta de mi casa. ¿Ahora qué debería hacer? Eiri está de muy mal humor porque Rikku-kun se va y Rikku-kun…simplemente me odia. Válgame Dios, regresé a casa con la intención de relajarme el día de hoy, pero solo me he ganado más problemas.

- ¿Eiri? ¿Todavía estás enojado?

- ¡¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba enojado, mocoso?! ¡Déjame tranquilo!

Bajé la cabeza. Maldito bastardo ¿tú crees que yo soy de piedra? ¡También me siento mal por la situación! ¡Yo tampoco quiero que Rikku-kun se marche!

- ¡Eiri, tú no eres la única persona que se siente mal porque Rikku-kun se va!

Me dolía. No quería separarme de ese niño.

- Perdóname…-susurró el escritor.- no quise ser violento contigo.

Me abrazas ahora para expiar tu culpa, malvado escritor. Pero ya qué…ni que yo quisiera rechazarte.

- Me encantaría tener alguna razón de fuerte peso…para poder criar a Rikku-kun. Tenerlo a mi lado, como si realmente fuese mi hijo.

- Eso sí que sería un gran problema…un hijo como ese pedazo de idiota.

- No seas cruel. Realmente Rikku-kun es un gran niño.

- Yo no he dicho que no lo sea, pero para mí simplemente es molesto.

- Pero lo quieres… ¿o no es así?

- Si lo quiero o no, no es tu problema, mocoso curioso.

Lo abracé. Cuanto amaba sus esfuerzos incansables por tratar de aparentar sus sentimientos.

- Amamos a Rikku-kun, Eiri…

- Pero no podemos privarlo de volver con su padre. Yuki tiene el derecho después de todo, nuestro cuidado solo era temporal, recuérdalo.

- Lo sé…

Entendía eso perfectamente. No tenía por qué dudar, por más que doliera hacer lo correcto.

- Tenemos que hablar con el pequeño idiota…y hacer que entienda de una vez por todas.

Tenía razón. Y, además, no quería seguir con la incertidumbre de si me odiaba o no. Después de todo, le duela a quien le duela, Kitazawa Rikku-kun es nuestro hijo también, de Eiri y mío. Tomados de la mano, Eiri y yo nos dirigimos a hacer lo correcto.

- ¿Rikku? –Llamó Eiri.- ¿Rikku? –volvió a repetir ante el silencio del más pequeño.

- Rikku-kun, necesitamos hablar contigo. Ábrenos ¿si?

- ¡Escucha, mocoso! ¡Si no abres…!

- ¡Eiri, no usas la violencia para esto! Acuérdate de que es un niño y nos va a tener aquí parados largo rato si sigues gritando por tu falta de paciencia.

- Entonces… ¿tienes una mejor idea?

- Claro que si, y se llama llave.

- Haberlo dicho antes, mocoso inteligente…

En compañía de Eiri abrí la puerta de la habitación de Rikku-kun y ahí lo encontramos, acostado en su cama, abrazando sus piernas. Apenas oíamos sus gemidos producto de los sollozos. Me partía el corazón verlo así, como si realmente le estuviésemos haciendo mucho daño.

- ¿Nos dejas hablar contigo? –preguntó el pelirosa.

- ¿Ya me van a llevar con mi papá Yuki?

Me senté a su lado mientras que Eiri se acercó a mí y permaneció de pie. Acaricié su cabecita, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo. Se parece tanto a mí, con esa pose de niño herido, dolido, ofendido.

- No estamos haciendo esto porque queramos, Rikku –habló el rubio.- si no porque es lo correcto. Tu padre te necesita ahora…y si de verdad lo quieres, tienes que ir a su lado y cuidarlo.

- Pero… ¿ustedes no me necesitan a mí?

Bajé la cabeza, no sabía qué decirle.

- Te necesitamos…y mucho –agregó el cantante.- pero Eiri y yo nos tenemos el uno al otro, mientras que Yuki-san se encuentra solo…Tu deber es ayudarlo a continuar con su recuperación, Rikku-kun. Porque tú lo amas ¿verdad?

- Si…-respondió para volver al silencio.

- Entonces lo entiendes ¿verdad? Yo sé que si, pequeño.

- Mamá, yo te quiero mucho…mentí cuando te dije que te dije que te odiaba, solo estaba molesto…

- Yo también te quiero. Eres mi hijo –luego miró a Eiri.- Nuestro hijo…

Abracé a mi pequeño como nunca más lo hice, aferrándolo a mí para evitar que se fuera de mis manos. Y como un tonto, lloré…porque sentía que me estaban quitando una parte muy importante del cuerpo. Luego oí nuevamente sus gemidos, estaba llorando… ¿cómo podía ignorar su llanto?

- Todo va a estar bien. Que te vayas no significa que no nos volverás a ver ¿o si? –cuestionó Eiri al niño.

- E-Es verdad.

- Además…las puertas de esta casa siempre van a estar abiertas para ti, porque eres nuestro hijo, Rikku –volvió a decir el escritor.

- Papá…-el de ojos mieles respondió al llamado con una amable caricia en la cabeza del pequeño de ocho años.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron después de que hablamos ambos con nuestro pequeño Rikku. De improviso nos había llamado Mika-san con la noticia de que iba a venir con Touma-san y demás para celebrar el cumpleaños de Eiri. Mi esposo y yo, obviamente, estábamos conmocionados, no sabíamos que hacer…y lo único que se nos ocurrió, a nuestras tres cabecitas, fue preparar un banquete para las visitas. Y, claro…-suspiré- el pobre cocinero sería yo, porque Eiri era el cumpleañero, no tenía ni que moverse y no le iba a pedir a Rikku-kun que se pusiera a cocinar para toda una reunión de última hora.

- Shuichi… ¿puedes con eso? –preguntó su esposo.

- Si, creo que si. Al menos son platillos no muy difíciles. No será un problema, descuida.

- Pero, Shuichi, sabes que el paladar de mi padre es muy exigente ¿Podrás complacerlo?

- Bueno, eso es lo que voy a intentar.

Rikku trataba de mantener buena cara a pesar de sentirse triste por dentro, realmente se parecía mucho a mí. Pero a diferencia de mí…trata de evitar los problemas y siempre se contiene cuando sabe que debe hacerlo. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, extrañaría hacer eso todos los días.

- Shuichi, Mika y familia vienen en cinco minutos.

- De acuerdo…

El timbre sonó y Eiri se dirigió a recibir a los invitados. Sería una larga noche.

- Mamá...

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Rikku-kun?

- ¿Ya vas a terminar de hacer la comida?

- Si, creo que ya casi termino. ¿Por qué?

- Es que…me gustaría darles algo a ti y a papá antes de irme con papá Yuki.

- Entonces será después de la cena. ¿De acuerdo, Rikku-kun?

- E-Está bien, mamá.

En compañía del pequeño salí a saludar a los invitados. El padre de Eiri no lo vio con muy buenos ojos porque, después de todo era el hijo de Yuki-san, pero después decidió no tomarle demasiada importancia. Con la ayuda de mi hermana serví la comida y todos disfrutaron de lo que había preparado con motivo del cumpleaños de Eiri. Touma-san se notaba más atento con Mika-san a lo que ella le respondía los gestos muy nerviosamente, realmente me pareció extraño, pero a la vez me alegré por ellos. La gente a nuestro alrededor se encontraba muy feliz, aunque, por supuesto, Hiro siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas rápidamente, pero prefirió no preguntar nada al respecto.

El día pasó rápidamente y ya estábamos a instantes de irnos a la cama. Rikku-kun se la había pasado fingiendo bienestar todo el día, me dolía por él, aún es muy pequeño…Lo miré desde la entrada de su habitación para que después Eiri me hiciera compañía y me avisara que ya era la hora de irse a dormir.

- Sé que duele, Shu-chan. Pero es lo mejor para él.

- No lo dudo, y además, no estoy triste. Sabía que llegaría este día después de todo.

- Me conmueve tu sinceridad…-dijo su esposo a la par que lo cubría con la sábana.- Te amo…

- Yo también, con toda el alma…Perdona que no te haya dado tu mejor noche.

- Fueron por otras circunstancias, supongo que me la debes para otro día…-besó su frente.

- D-Disculpen…-susurró una voz a lo lejos de la cama.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos.

- Rikku ¿qué sucede?

- Mamá, papá, es que no puedo dormir…

Era la última noche. Una noche fácil.

- Vente aquí con papá y mamá. ¿Quieres?

- ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

- Ya que. Ven, mocoso…

- ¡Gracias, mamá y papá!

Dormimos juntos los tres. Era nuestro último momento de felicidad como familia. Porque lo difícil vendría al día siguiente. Porque al día siguiente le diríamos adiós a nuestro querido Rikku.

- ¿No olvidas nada, Rikku? –preguntó Yuki.

- No, no creo, papá.

Y ahí estábamos Eiri y yo, viendo los últimos instantes a nuestro pequeño Rikku.

- Por cierto, mamá. Quería darles esto…-se acercó el niño con la mejor sonrisa, entregándole una tarjeta a Shuichi.- La hice en la escuela…

Rikku es nuestro hijo…

- Bueno, es hora de irnos. Despídete, pequeño.

- Sí, papá.

Rikku-kun sen acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó como pudo mientras que yo luchaba por no llorar. Eiri solo me observaba de reojo, registrando cada uno de mis movimientos, mis gestos. Y, al fin, el pequeño niño de ocho años que conocí por casualidad, se estaba alejando cada vez más de mí, diciéndome adiós…con su contagiosa sonrisa. Ambos le respondimos el gesto…en nuestro mismo lugar, diciéndole adiós a la distancia.

Lo amábamos…

Y se marchó. Y no dejó contemplar sus lágrimas. Se fue…con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre.

Era parte de nuestra vida…

Abrí la tarjeta y lo que leí dentro…hizo que dejara de fingir lo que no sentía.

- Tengo que ir al baño. –dijo, abandonando a su esposo.

Y Eiri sonrió con tristeza. Era tan capaz de ver mi corazón.

Avanzó después de mí y me encontró donde suponía, chillando como un niño malcriado, arrodillado en el suelo, abrazando la tarjeta, aquella hermosa tarjeta.

- Shu-chan…-lo consoló Eiri, abrazándolo y dándole infinidad de besos.- Lo sé, llora todo lo que puedas…

Y seguí llorando. Como si quisiera acabar con toda el agua que había dentro de mi cuerpo.

"_Mi mami es la mejor mami del mundo. Mi papi es el más gruñón del mundo pero también el más lindo papi. Mi mami es grande y famosa, todo el mundo quiere sacarle fotos, tiene una bonita voz. Mi papi es el más fabuloso escritor, el más guapo e inteligente. Mi mami es la mejor cocinera, me quiere y me cuida, me canta por las noches, aun cuando está apurada por el trabajo se preocupa por mi y por mi papi. Mi papi también cocina rico, pocas veces me llama por mi nombre, me dice mocoso, molesto…pero siempre me demuestra que me quiere de alguna manera aunque no se dé cuenta, a veces canta en la ducha y se molesta mucho cuando la gente habla maravillas de mi mami. Mi mami y mi papi son muy amorosos y se quieren mucho, son el uno para el otro y yo los quiero…Uesugi Shuichi es mi mamá y Uesugi Eiri es mi papá. Los quiero y no me importa lo que digan los otros niños porque el amor no se juzga. Kitazawa Rikku, su hijo que los ama"_

Es fácil decir adiós sin un sentimiento que le de vida, pero cuando amas y dices adiós…es como si la mitad de tu alma se fuera también. Rikku se había ido. Ahora Eiri y yo solo nos preguntábamos… ¿Y qué será de nosotros ahora que se fue?

_**Continuará!**_

_**Avances capítulo 6: ¡Una ex amante de Eiri regresa reclamándole al escritor que tiene un hijo de él! ¿Cómo lo tomará Shuichi? Por otro lado, Touma-san se comporta muy raro y Mika decide pedirle consejo a Shuichi.**_

_**Next episodio 5: ¿Engañador o engañado?**_

_**Ah por cierto! Me olvidé! Hoy salgo de viaje (que olvidadiza no?) y no sé en que fecha regresaré, pero trataré de actualizar el próximo lunes, ¿okis?**_

_**Gracias por su comprensión, se despide su servidora y escritora:**_

_**Namida no Megami**_


	6. ¿Traidor o traicionado?

**La diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II**

**Capítulo VI: ¿Traidor o traicionado?**

EIRI'S POV

Otra vez me siento intimidado, dentro de este paraje que ya se me hace tan conocido. Una vez estuve aquí, rodeado de tormentas incesantes, en una pesadilla abominable de la cual me es difícil salir. Ahora estoy rodeado de neblina, una neblina que poco a poco se está aclarando para dejarme ver tras ella la silueta de alguien, una mujer a la que creo conocer…Y se está acercando, y nuevamente tengo miedo, estoy seguro de que planea hacerme daño. Ayúdame, Shuichi…

- ¿Eiri? Eiri, despierta… ¡Eiri!

Una mano cálida y generosa, conozco muy bien este calor y olor tan agradable.

- Eiri, levántate. Se te va a hacer tarde.

Desperté…en los brazos de Shuichi.

- Has dormido mucho más de lo normal.

- ¿Por qué estás abrazándome?

- Hace unas horas que desperté, te vi dormir y parecías muy incómodo, como si estuvieses teniendo una pesadilla, así que decidí abrazarte para que te sintieras mejor, Eiri.

- Ya veo…-se puso de pie sin decir nada, siendo solamente observado por el cantante, quien aún seguía en la cama.

- ¿Soñabas con una mujer?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pues…repetías una y otra vez el nombre de una mujer mientras parecías asustado. Me molestó un poco…pero no quiero preguntar si tú no deseas que yo sepa.

- Fue un sueño bastante extraño…Nunca creí volver a verla, ni siquiera en mis sueños.

- ¿Puedes decirme quien es esa tal…Tania?

- Una de mis tantas amantes…creo que para ti no sería difícil descifrarlo ¿o si?

- Creí que tus pasadas amantes no significaban nada para ti…pero puedo ver que ella es especial… ¿Por qué será? –preguntó el pelirosa con aire receloso.

- Que… ¿estás celoso?

- Solo es por curiosidad…-dijo aparentando falta de interés, cosa que no pudo lograr.

- Mocoso, ya te dije que desde que te conocí no he tenido ninguna amante. Y tampoco me interesa tener una.

- Entonces… ¿por qué soñabas con ella?

- N-No lo sé, y lo que me preocupa es que esta pesadilla se vuelve mas seguida. Fue la misma que tuve un poco después de que nos casáramos, cuando tuvimos nuestra noche de bodas ¿lo recuerdas?

- Si, pero… ya, eso no me interesa. Mejor me levanto porque tengo que ir a trabajar. Y tú no duermas todo el rato. –exclamó con soberanía el cantante, haciendo sonreír a Eiri, quien adoraba verlo celoso.

- No te preocupes, mocoso, solo es un sueño sin sentido. –lo abrazó, se veía tan tierno así de molesto.- ¿Ya te vas a trabajar?

- Si, se me está haciendo tarde y si sigo aquí me van a regañar por irresponsable.

Se levantó el hiperactivo de la cama para cambiarse rápidamente e ir a trabajar. Gracias a Eiri se la había pasado distraído mirándolo dormir y se le había hecho tarde. Eiri solo lo observó desde la distancia de la cama, como su pequeño tonto se desestresaba y revolvía su cabello por la falta de sueño.

- ¿Vas a algún lado en especial hoy, Shuichi? –preguntó al ver que su esposo se vestía con ropa elegante.

- Hay una reunión a las once. Unas personas del extranjero vienen a supervisar nuestro trabajo…

- ¿Por qué te molestas en hacerle tantos favores a Touma? Eres demasiado amable con ese tonto.

- Es también a nuestro beneficio, además creo que lo necesitamos, eso ampliará nuestra meta ¿no lo crees así?

- Resultaste ser bastante ambicioso, Shuichi. Eso no me lo esperaba.

- Bueno, para eso sirve el matrimonio ¿o no? Siempre descubres nuevas cosas de tu pareja. ¿Eso no es bueno?

- Bueno, en cierta forma lo es. Ya vete, que se te hará tarde. No olvides regresar temprano. Si tienes dificultades para venir a casa, llámame y voy por ti.

- Bueno, gracias. –luego le dio un beso corto.- Discúlpame hoy, pero es que no he podido dejarte el desayuno listo, se me hizo muy tarde y no voy a tener el tiempo para prepararlo ahora.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no es que yo no sepa preparar el desayuno.

- Gracias por entender.

Luego el rubio miró el cuerpo de su compañero.

- Niño tonto, te has abotonado mal. Tu corbata está mal puesta.

Shuichi suspiró resignado.

- Diablos, en serio esto no va conmigo.

- Déjame ayudarte.

Se puso a la misma altura que el pequeño y desabotonó por completo la camisa blanca que Shuichi traía puesta. Esto provocó que los pequeños pectorales del cantante quedaran expuestos, Eiri tragó fuerte, estaba tentándose él mismo y Shuichi se había dado cuenta, después de todo, por la falta de tiempo del vocalista…ambos necesitaban tiempo de casados. Dejó de lado esa idea y terminó de arreglarle la camisa a Shuichi, mientras que este se había excitado un poco. Arregló rápidamente la corbata y ya todo estaba listo.

- Te prometo que te compensaré, no te puedes quedar con las ganas ¿o si?

- Ah, es verdad, aún me debes aquel favor de mi cumpleaños.

- Ya, ya, no me lo saques en cara. Ya me voy, nos vemos.

EIRI'S POV

Salió corriendo de la casa, sin siquiera desayunar. Vaya muchacho más irresponsable, pero así me gusta…Shuichi. Me voy a levantar, después de tanto susto por ese sueño y mi muy reconfortante salvación gracias al aroma de Shuichi abrazándome, ya no me entran las ganas de dormir.

- Regresa pronto, Shuichi…

Se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro, cuando el ruido insistente del timbre resonó en sus oídos, siendo el sonido más molesto para él en ese momento. Se cambió rápidamente y fue a abrir, antes de que su furia por tanto escándalo por la mañana acabara por derribar la puerta principal de la casa.

- Buenos días, señor. ¿Es usted Uesugi Eiri? –preguntó el mensajero.

- Si. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Traigo una carta para usted.

Una carta. Lo que marcaba un nuevo principio y quizás un final.

Tania. Un nombre que le daba escalofríos aún sin saber la razón.

**&&&**

Shuichi se preparaba para salir del trabajo cuando se encontró con Mika en la entrada de la empresa. El joven le sonrió como siempre, esto reconfortó un poco a la mujer de veintiocho años, quien se acercó al pelirosa a paso lento antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas tardes, Mika-san. No pensé encontrarla hoy por aquí.

- Mi esposo me dijo que acabarían temprano hoy y quise venir a verte.

- ¿Venir a verme a mí? ¿Ha pasado algo malo, Mika-san?

- Hablemos en otra parte. Te invitaré algo de comer porque supongo que no has almorzado aún.

- Bueno, si se me ofrece tal invitación supongo que sería una falta de respeto rehusarme.

La mujer suspiró.

- La verdad es que siempre aceptas cualquier invitación que tenga que ver con comida, ¿verdad?

- Entonces, vámonos.

Por otra parte, el rubio esposo del vocalista de Bad Luck vagaba por las calles, preocupado, temeroso, queriendo huir de algo, de alguien quien supuestamente lo estaba persiguiendo. No quería ni pensar que volvería a ver a esa persona, con la que comúnmente se le había obligado a soñar, en aquella terrible pesadilla, en donde sabía no encontraba paz alguna.

- ¿Eiri-san, eres tú?

Era Touma quien estaba a su frente.

- ¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? No me digas que Shuichi-san y tú han vuelto a pelear, pero si ya se estaban llevando bien en su matrimonio. ¿Qué pasó?

- No es con Shuichi. Es muy aparte de eso, Touma.

- Ven, vayamos a beber algo y me explicas.

- Está bien.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, mientras que el escritor se hallaba perdido entre sus pensamientos, entre sus temores, no quería siquiera pensar que por un problema como el que recientemente se le había presentado podía perder a Shuichi, su valioso matrimonio con el pelirosa.

- ¿Y bien?

- Me llegó esto en la mañana. –le enseñó el sobre ya roto en la cubierta.

Sacó la carta. La leyó. Se horrorizó.

- Esto es grave. ¿Por qué regresaría ella?

- No lo sé, y según lo que está escrito aquí…va a hacer de mi vida un completo infierno. Va a destruirme…cuando se enteré de que me he casado con Shuichi.

- Pero… ¿por qué querría ella buscarte? No lo comprendo. Además ha pasado ya mucho tiempo.

- Yo tampoco comprendo qué es lo que busca al volver. Cuando nos encontramos por última vez hace año y medio, le dejé las cosas muy en claro, le dije que quería cambiar y estar con el mocoso…pero al parecer no ha querido entender.

- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que vas a hacer, Eiri-san?

- No lo sé, no quiero que vaya a llenar a Shuichi con cuentos sobre nosotros.

- No te preocupes –sonrió el rubio.- Shuichi-san confía en ti, él no se va a dejar llevar por nada que no sean tus palabras, descuida.

- Espero que no lastime a Shuichi…ni que se aparezca por aquí, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con las mujeres.

- Claro, porque ya tienes a Shuichi-san.

EIRI'S POV

Solo espero…que Tania no sea un obstáculo…entre Shuichi y yo, después de todo era bastante demente y posesiva como para querer hacerle daño a alguien por causamía, fue por eso también que dejé de entrevistarme con ella, porque podía hacerle daño a Shuichi en aquel entonces…cuando él y yo estábamos comenzando a vivir juntos.

'_Querido Eiri, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Supongo que ya habrás acabado tu relación con ese cantante de cuarta. Estuve algún tiempo en Suiza, buscando algo que solo tú me vas a poder dar. Ansío mucho nuestro encuentro, te llevarás una gran sorpresa._

_Tania Thompsom.'_

Mientras tanto, Shuichi disfrutaba de un café caliente después de haber comido deliciosamente gracias a su cuñada. La mujer no dejaba de mirarlo, volvía él a ser un niño cuando sen trataba de comida, era tan divertido el solo verlo de cerca…Realmente había llegado a adorarlo. Shuichi era tan fácil de querer.

- Me parece que ya te recuperaste después de que Rikku-chan se fue.

- Me conformo con que él esté bien, además nos prometió regresar pronto…La última vez que hablé con Yuki-san nos dijo que tenía una sorpresa para la próxima vez que vinieran.

- Me alegra oír eso…

- Dígame, Mika-san. ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

- Es extraño y vergonzoso que vaya a preguntarte algo así, Shuichi-kun, pero…eres el que pasa más tiempo al lado de Touma a lugar de mí, así que tú tienes que saber algo. A ti te tengo confianza más que a nadie.

- Pero… ¿con respecto a qué?

- Verás…últimamente Touma se porta muy extraño conmigo.

- Si, de eso pude darme cuenta en la última cena que hemos tenido en familia. Pero no creo que sea algo grave por lo cual preocuparse, Mika-san.

- Es que lo más extraño pasó después de esa noche…Shuichi-kun.

- ¿Eh?

- Después de esa noche, Touma ha comenzado a comportarse como un gran esposo, últimamente me invita a salir al cine, trae comida de afuera para compartir…Me da vergüenza decir esto, pero…hasta me abraza por la noche, ahora duerme conmigo en la misma habitación…

- Pues no creo que sea algo malo, aunque me parece extraño considerando que siempre ha velado más por Eiri que por su misma esposa, si me disculpa la expresión. Pero… ¿no le parece un buen cambio?

- Si, pero…me resulta extraño que se comporte así conmigo, no quiero pensar que es alguna clase de resignación por no poder tener a Eiri como quiso desde un principio.

- Pues, conociendo como es Touma-san, no creo que quisiera hacer algo así, porque le estaría faltando el respeto a usted y dudo mucho que sea por eso.

- ¿Tú lo crees? Incluso hoy en la mañana me dijo que sería fabuloso si comenzamos a esforzarnos por tener muchos hijos.

- Aprovéchelo, Mika-san. Quizás Touma-san está comenzando a reaccionar por sí mismo sobre lo que es importante. Y por lo que respecta a sus sentimientos, yo lo averiguaré y se lo haré saber.

- ¿En serio, Shuichi-kun?

- Si, pero tiene que confiar en mí. No se preocupe y esfuércese mucho…Recuerde que tener un hijo es una hermosa bendición, ya quisiera tenerlos yo…

- Shuichi-kun…

- ¡Usted tiene que ser feliz!

Unos momentos después, la joven de cabellos castaños se despidió de Shuichi y este se dirigió emocionado a su casa, con la esperanza de encontrar a Eiri esperándolo. Abrió la puerta, más todo dentro de su hogar se encontraba tétricamente oscuro.

- Que mal. Eiri no está en casa, supongo que tendré que esperarlo tranquilo aquí.

Eran las siete de la noche y Shuichi estaba muy feliz. Feliz por Mika-san, su cuñada, porque su felicidad estaba comenzando al lado de Touma y él, Shuichi, se encargaría de velar por su felicidad. Se acostó y acomodó en la espaciosa y vacía cama, suspiró, se sentía tan bien en ese momento que realmente pensó que nada podría arruinar su buen ánimo.

Pero no supo contar el molesto chillido del timbre, ese que tantas veces le había pedido a Eiri cambiar por su sonido tan molesto y controlador. Se quejó en el mismo instante en que dejó la cama para después atender a la persona tras la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Una mujer, muy hermosa, parada enfrente de él. Con un niño. Un bebé que no aparentaba más de nueve meses de nacido.

- ¿Esta es la casa de Uesugi Eiri?

- Sí, él vive aquí. ¿Puedo preguntar quién es y para qué lo busca?

- Tengo que tratar un asunto muy importante con él. Tu cara…se me hace conocida, pero no recuerdo de donde.

- Bueno, no es por presumir, pero mucha gente me conoce. Soy cantante. Pase y siéntese, Eiri no está pero no creo que tarde en llegar a casa.

La joven se sentó, sin dejar de mirar al pelirosa que regresaba de la cocina, trayéndole una taza de café.

- Es extraño que alguien venga a buscarlo a él, comúnmente soy yo el visitado en esta casa.

- ¿Tú…vives con él?

- Bueno, vivíamos juntos en su antiguo departamento, pero hace unos meses nos hemos mudado aquí.

- Entonces…tú eres Shindou Shuichi, su amante… ¿verdad? –preguntó ella con sorpresa y suma molestia.

- Hace mucho que ya no uso ese apellido…ni el término de amante.

- ¡Dime quién eres tú! –Exclamó- ¿Por qué vives con Eiri?

El pelirosa se estremeció ante las quejas de la mayor, quien lo miraba con reproche y cierto repudio.

- Si hace mucho ruido…su bebé se va a despertar, señora.

- No puedo creer que aún sigas con Eiri, pensé que su relación ya se había terminado por propia decisión de él.

- No entiendo a qué se refiere usted…Ni siquiera la conozco y ya me está alzando la voz…

- ¡Mi nombre es…!

Un ruido interrumpió la conversación que de pronto se había vuelto incómoda.

- Shuichi ¿llegaste tan pronto? –Eiri entró y Shuichi corrió a recibirlo.

- Amor, bienvenido…Salí temprano del trabajo y me encontré con Mika-san…Salimos unos momentos a comer y me vine de nuevo a la casa.

- Tus encuentros con Mika son muy frecuentes, me molesta.

- Vamos, sabes que adoro a tu hermana y además dijo que necesitaba de mi ayuda.

- ¿Ah si? Que extraño.

- ¡Ah, por cierto! Hay una visita para ti, no me ha querido decir su nombre pero te está esperando en la sala.

- ¿A mí?

El de ojos amatistas asintió. Eiri caminó hasta la sala y a quien encontró, lo dejó sin palabras.

- Tania… ¿por qué estás aquí?

Shuichi se sorprendió ligeramente. Era ella la dueña de las pesadillas del escritor. Pero… ¿por qué? Ni que fuera un monstruo, solo aparentaba tener mal carácter por la manera en que lo había tratado.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Eiri.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo? Puedo hacer algo de comer.

- No es necesario, Shu-chan. Mejor vete a descansar.

- Pensé que ya habías terminado con ese chiquillo, pero veo que no. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás perdiendo tu tiempo con él?

- Perdón, pero usted no tiene derecho a hablarme así, está usted en nuestra casa, tengan un poco de respeto.

- No te creas la gran cosa, niño. Solo porque vivas bajo el mismo techo que Eiri no te da derecho de hablarme así. En cualquier momento él se cansará de ti, de un simple estúpido mocoso como tú.

- Tania, yo nunca voy a dejar a Shuichi. Él ya no es más mi amante o mucho menos una aventura.

- Así es…-sentenció Shuichi.- mi nombre es Uesugi Shuichi y soy el esposo de Eiri.

Esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la visitante.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡¿Cómo has podido, Eiri?!

- No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones. Vete de nuestra casa ahora mismo…

- Claro que me voy… ¡pero este mocoso tiene que saber algo y tú también! ¿Ves a este niño? ¡Es tu hijo, Eiri!

Shuichi abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! ¡Yo jamás tuve hijos contigo, estás loca!

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas nuestra última noche de pasión? Cuando empezabas a salir con ese niño, me hiciste tuya… ¡y este niño es el producto de lo que tuvimos!

- N-No puede ser…-musitó Shuichi, lloroso.

- Es mentira, tú sabes muy bien que siempre me cuidaba. ¡Estás mintiendo, Tania! ¡Mientes!

- ¡Jamás mentiría con un tema tan delicado! ¡Ahora tendrás que hacerte cargo de este niño que es tu hijo, tendrás que divorciarte y casarte conmigo, si es que no quieres que la prensa se entere de la clase de mujeriego que siempre has sido, dejando hijos abandonados por ahí!

- No, no puedo creerlo. Eiri…no sería capaz, no puedo creer en eso…

- Shuichi, yo te amo a ti, te lo juro…-acarició su rostro.

- ¡No me toques! –Exclamó ofendido el pelirosa.- Por favor, déjame…

- Shuichi, yo te lo juro…siempre he sido cuidadoso…Además si ese hijo fuese mío, ella habría venido antes a decírmelo, no tenía por qué esperar tanto tiempo, además yo sé que no es verdad, tienes que creerme…por favor.

- Tú solo sabes engañar a las mujeres, y lo mismo le has hecho a este niño… ¡eres de lo peor, Eiri!

- Solo vienes a traer problemas… ¡Tú sabes bien que eso es mentira! Lo único que quieres hacer es destruir mi matrimonio. ¡Eres de lo peor!

Shuichi estaba llorando, se sentía ofendido, podía darme cuenta. Pero yo mismo estaba sin palabras. Yo sé que esto es un engaño, ya no llores, mi niño, créeme si me amas. Yo no podía ser el traidor…si no el traicionado. Créeme, Shuichi, yo no soy un traidor.

**Continuará!**

**N/A: Sin comentarios…T-T No más no me peguen…**

**Bueno, está bien. Por compasión les doy un adelantito…**

**Capítulo siete: Shuichi se siente confundido por la repentina noticia, después de todo Eiri era un completo mujeriego aún estando con él los primeros días. Pero Shuichi lo amaba…y se negaba a creer tal cosa, solo podía creer en las palabras de Eiri, pero qué hacer si aquel niño era idéntico a su supuesto padre? Los mismos ojos, la misma tez… ¿qué hacer con eso? (esto ya parece tele llorona) ¿Una prueba de ADN? Pero… ¿y si sale positivo? ¿Pero y si no? Como fuese, debía creer en Eiri…porque lo amaba, porque creía en su palabra. Ante eso… ¿Tania se quedaría tranquila?**

**Next episodio 7: Si me amas, cree en mí.**

**¡No se lo pierdan!**

Namida no Megami.


	7. Si me amas, cree en mí

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II**

**Capítulo VII: Si me amas, cree en mí**

El pelirosa se encontraba sin palabras, imposibilitado de poder musitar palabra alguna. Frente a sí tenía un gran dilema, sin resolver y realmente no podía sentirse más que ofendido. Eiri intentaba acercarse a él, pero Shuichi solo se distanciaba más y más de él y francamente ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. En ese momento ya Tania se había marchado, la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

- ¿Podemos hablarlo? –dijo solamente el escritor.

No recibió respuesta.

- Comprendo que estés molesto, pero no es lo que piensas.

- ¿Qué se supone que debería creer? Esa chica viene como quien por su casa alardeando que ese hijo es tuyo… ¡no me digas lo que debo pensar!

- A esa mujer no la veo desde hace mucho, además sabes que mi vida es pública así que siempre la he cuidado de cualquier escándalo como un embarazo o algo peor.

- Aún así me engañaste mientras vivíamos juntos los primeros días.

- No hablemos ahora de eso, la cuestión es…

- ¡La cuestión es que jamás me hablaste de ella! ¡Ahora viene muy campante a mostrarte un hijo!

- ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¡Te juro que no tengo nada que ver con ese niño que trajo en brazos!

Shuichi ya no intentaba retener las lágrimas, se sentía muy dolido.

- Te crees que por decir 'te lo juro' todo está bien y tengo que quedarme tranquilo ¿verdad? ¡Si no aclaramos esto, voy a explotar en dolor!

- Shuichi, tienes que creerme. En serio, créeme, yo jamás te haría daño. ¡Si me amas tienes que confiar en mí!

El cantante miró a los ojos a su esposo, quien lucía sumamente deprimido y rogándole con la sola mirada que confiara en él. Se paró del sofá y caminó hasta el balcón de la casa, dejando a Eiri ansioso por una simple respuesta.

- ¿Debo interpretar eso como un 'no'?

- Tengo miedo, Eiri…-dijo sin voltear a verle.- miedo de confiar en ti y ser traicionado, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo de antes, no quiero pensar que me tratas de engañar.

- Te juro que no es así –se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Shuichi y lo abrazó por detrás.- Te prometo que resolveremos esto, no voy a permitir que esa mujer destroce nuestra felicidad, esta que nos hemos ganado a pulso.

Shuichi volteó a verlo, con la mirada temblorosa. Eiri lo abrazó.

- Confío en ti, Eiri. Por favor, no me hieras ni me traiciones.

- Te prometo que no lo haré. Tú solo tienes que confiar en mí.

Y volvió a aspirar su relajante aroma mientras atraía a Shuichi más y más hacia sí mismo. La felicidad se la habían ganado muy a pulso, habían pasado por millares de pruebas para al fin llegar a donde estaban ahora, por lo que no se echaría para atrás, no teniendo a Shuichi tan asustado a su lado.

&&&

Todo parecía realmente tranquilo, el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado dejando ver los hermosos y calurosos rayos del sol que tocaba todo por debajo con su potente luz. Eran las diez de la mañana del día siguiente al gran escándalo. Shuichi se encontraba, como siempre, en NG, esta vez en horario de refrigerio.

- Que tú… ¡¿qué?! –gritó a toda voz Hiro.

El increíble buen ambiente se echó a perder. Y todo por la confesión inesperada de Shuichi hacia sus amigos.

- Shuichi, voy a pensar que esto solo lo escuché mal. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de repetirlo?

- Lo que te dije lo escuchaste bien. Ayer llegó una mujer a nuestra casa diciendo que tenía un hijo de Eiri.

- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo, Shuichi? No lo puedo creer. Conociéndote ya estarías haciendo un escándalo.

Shuichi tragó fuerte, seguramente su mejor amigo le reprocharía su gran excusa.

- Eiri me pidió que confiara en él.

- Pero Shuichi-san, ¿no debería parecerte algo normal? Después de todo Yuki-san siempre se ha acostado con un millar de mujeres antes de conocerte a ti, es normal que haya embarazado a alguna.

El corazón del cantante de BAD LUCK se contrajo.

- ¡Oye Suguru, no tienes que decirlo así!

- Por favor, Shuichi-san. Tú más que nadie sabes como ha sido de mujeriego tu marido. No me vengas ahora con el cuento ese de que le crees porque lo amas.

- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Solo necesito que me comprendan.

- Shuichi-san. Los hombres como él no cambian, siempre vuelven a las andanzas.

Sabía Shuichi que Suguru tenía razón en parte, pero creía en Eiri, sin importar lo que pasara, después de todo le había hecho una promesa a su esposo, confiaría en él.

- Estás siendo muy duro, Suguru…

- Yo solo trato de hacerle ver la realidad tal cual es, y no como se la pinta para sí mismo. Y, dime, ¿ya sabes qué vas a hacer cuando sepas que ese niño si es hijo de tu marido? Tengo curiosidad.

- ¡Suguru ya cállate! –Levantó la voz el guitarrista a su compañero de banda.- No hables de más, estás lastimando a Shuichi.

Frente a ellos, un lloroso Shuichi trataba de retener las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus orbes amatistas a toda costa, rebeldemente. De repente con lo escuchado, su miedo fue en aumento, nuevamente tenía miedo a saberse engañado por Eiri, traicionado, burlado. Gracias a Fujisaki, otra vez las dudas lo estaban volviendo loco.

- S-Shuichi…-musitó el pelirrojo.

- M-Me retiro a casa, no me siento bien hoy…

Salió corriendo de ahí sin darle chance a Hiro de decirle algo o siquiera musitar una palabra de aliento a su favor. Corrió lo más lejos que pudo, lo más rápido que sus piernas podían darle, nuevamente ese demonio de la duda e inseguridad estaba atacando su alma débil en momentos de amargura. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil para ambos? ¿Qué tenía Dios en contra suya esta vez? ¿Ya no habían pasado por tantas cosas como para conseguir la compasión de Dios?

- ¿Shuichi-kun?

Inconscientemente había llegado a la casa de su cuñada.

- Mika-san, perdone por venir a estas horas de la mañana a verla, pero ya no sé a quien más recurrir.

La mujer lo dejó entrar aún con la curiosidad por saber la razón por la cual Shuichi se hallaba tan lloroso y desesperado. Inmediatamente el pelirosa se sentó en el gran sillón de la sala, con la cabeza baja, como si hubiese cometido un crimen. La castaña se sentó a su costado una vez que traía dos tazas de té en sus manos, pero su pequeño cuñado no se dignó a hablarle y explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Intuyo que es por Eiri que estás así ¿verdad?

- Mika-san, ya no sé que hacer. Me encuentro muy desesperado. Él me dijo que creyera…pero no se si pueda…

- ¿Te refieres a Tania, verdad? Me lo contó Touma ayer después de que viniera de trabajar. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Shuichi-kun, a Eiri ya no le interesa esa mujer.

- Resulta…que esa mujer vino ayer a nuestra casa para decirle a Eiri que tiene un hijo de él.

Mika escupió el té que se estaba bebiendo.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero obviamente esa mujer ha perdido el juicio!

- Le prometí a Eiri que creería en él, pero… ¿y qué tal si es verdad? Después de todo él ha tenido varias mujeres antes de estar conmigo, no sería raro que una de ellas…

- Shuichi-kun, no puedo creer lo que mis oídos escuchan de tus propios labios. Pensé que amabas a mi hermano.

- Aquel niño…era igual a él, los mismos ojos, la misma tez. Si realmente fuese el hijo de Eiri, no podría dejar a ese niño sin su padre.

- ¿Por qué sacas conclusiones tan precipitadamente, Shuichi-kun?

- Porque tengo miedo…tengo miedo de que sea verdad todo esto.

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. Después de todo mi hermano se va a ocupar del asunto, tú solo tienes que confiar en él y brindarle todo el apoyo necesario, Shuichi-kun. Él ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora realmente quiere hacer las cosas bien. ¿Entiendes?

- Si…

- Querido, no tienes que deprimirte por eso. Solo tienes que amarlo como siempre lo has hecho, sin lugar a dudas.

El joven de los veinte abriles sonrió.

- Mika-san ¿puede hacerme un favor? –se levantó él del sillón, más animado.

- Si, dime…

- ¿Podría pedirle disculpas a Touma-san por mí? Voy a tener que pasar por hoy del trabajo. Voy a casa a prepararle el almuerzo a Eiri que seguro se está muriendo de hambre. ¡Si me disculpa!

Mika suspiró, pero volvió a mirarlo justo cuando este se había quedado estático en la entrada, con la puerta ampliamente abierta.

- ¿Shuichi-kun?

Salió ella, y lo que encontraron fue a una multitud de reporteros rodeando la casa de la joven esposa de Seguchi Touma.

- Shuichi-san, ¿Cómo se siente después de ver las noticias? ¿Piensa divorciarse de su aún esposo, Uesugi Eiri?

El chico tuvo que hacer fuerza para salir de ese tumulto, sin embargo la gente estaba siguiéndolo a todos lados. Se paró en seco y todos comenzaron a hacerle muchas preguntas que él en realidad no comprendía.

- ¿Por qué habría de divorciarme? No los entiendo.

- ¿Qué usted no se ha enterado aún? –Dijo uno de ellos.- Se ha descubierto que su esposo tiene un compromiso muy aparte de su matrimonio.

- N-No sé de qué me están hablando. Por favor, quítense de mi camino.

- ¡Shuichi-san, conteste nuestras preguntas!

El joven cantante salió huyendo de ahí hacia su casa, a pesar de que los reporteros lo seguían por doquier. Corrió muy rápido a pesar del cansancio y sin mucha prisa al fin llegó a su destino. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, se quitó los zapatos al entrar y cerró fuertemente la puerta. No le dio importancia a los toqueteos insistentes de la prensa tratando de molestarlo.

_Yo sabía que solo se trataba de un amante cualquiera de Yuki-san…Tampoco me creí el cuento de su matrimonio feliz…_

Las voces se oían perfectamente desde donde se encontraba, quería llorar, y no retuvo las lágrimas porque se encontraba solo. Era tan doloroso escuchar aquello.

_Por más que lo ame y se haya casado con él, Shuichi-san sigue siendo un hombre. Es natural que Yuki-san se canse y busque una aventura por allí. Nadie se puede comparar con una mujer._

'Eiri, llega pronto, por favor. De lo contrario, voy a armar un tremendo escándalo' se repetía el cantante, tratando de mantener su esperanza, pero las palabras de las personas a su alrededor lo lastimaban, sus solos comentarios ya eran una dura golpiza a su dignidad y orgullo. Se escucharon varios murmullos y gritos después en la parte externa de la casa, cosa que extrañó un poco a Shuichi, que desconocía totalmente la razón. Los reporteros se habían calmado, ya no se oía más bullicio.

La puerta se abrió.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó el pelirosa.

La silueta de un joven alto y rubio se dejó ver.

- ¡Eiri, eres tú! –Shuichi corrió a sus brazos.- ¡Que bueno que estás aquí! ¡Estaba tan asustado! ¡No sabes las cosas espantosas que decían de mí esos reporteros!

Pero Eiri no decía absolutamente nada.

- Shuichi, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- Eso puede ser después, solo permíteme abrazarte un poco. Te he extrañado mucho, no sabes cuanto.

- Es muy importante y tienes que saberlo.

- Te dije que podía esperar…

- Hoy he estado con Tania, y me practiqué el examen de ADN para saber si ese niño es mío.

Shuichi se separó de él.

- La prueba de ADN salió positiva…

El escritor bajó la cabeza sumamente avergonzado, no quería mirar a Shuichi, sentía tanta pena, tanto dolor…Pero luego vio a Shuichi, cabizbajo al igual que él, vio sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas otra vez estaba haciendo llorar al amor de su vida.

- Shuichi, yo…

- Me dijiste que confiara en ti. ¡Me pediste encarecidamente que te amara y confiara en ti! ¡Ahora qué voy a hacer! ¡Dímelo, Eiri!

- Yo no sé que decirte…

- ¡Claro que no tienes nada que decir! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te odio ahora! ¡Quiero que te mueras de dolor como me pasa ahora a mí!

- Shuichi…

- Dime como quedo yo ahora. ¡Ah, claro! Como dijeron esos reporteros de afuera, quedo solamente como lo que he sido siempre… ¡como tu maldito amante! ¡Como una más de tu lista de conquistas!

- ¡Eso no es así!

- ¡Es así! ¡Porque desde la primera vez yo te entregué mi cuerpo y corazón, lo único que hiciste tú es burlarte de mí a mis espaldas! ¡Ahora como siempre, seré el hazmerreír de la gente! ¡Dime con qué cara miraré ahora a Touma-san cuando se haga público todo este escándalo! ¡Todo el mundo va a reírse de mí! ¡De un estúpido como yo que pensó que podría llegar a cambiar tu vida! ¡¿Y qué fue lo que recibí?! ¡Barro y más barro en la cara, digno de un completo idiota como siempre lo he sido!

- ¡Es que las cosas no son así! ¡Aquí hay algo turbio! ¡Todo esto debe de ser una trampa de Tania!

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué me vas a pedir ahora? ¿Qué vuelva a creerte porque te amo? ¡Ya deja de engañarme, Eiri! ¡Las pruebas son suficientes y claras!

Lloró y lloró hasta que sus lágrimas dejaran de correr. Eiri no sabía que hacer ya que, después de todo, no contaba con pruebas para defenderse. Él ya estaba viviendo un infierno personal con este engaño y ahora…se le había creado otro infierno al ver a su adorado cantante llorar de impotencia y por la enorme decepción que sentía hacia su persona, simplemente porque se había dejado caer en la supuesta trampa de Tania.

- Sé que ya no puedo pedirte que confíes en mí. Creo que ya ha sido demasiado para ti. Perdóname, solo he mortificado tu vida…y tus sueños. Pero…solo quiero que sepas que…tú eres el amor de mi vida, mi más grande amor, no existe nadie más que tú en mi corazón.

- ¿De qué me sirven tus hermosas palabras ahora? ¿Esperas que me conmueva y acepte tu infidelidad? Eso podía haber sido antes, Eiri, cuando era yo aquel idiota mocoso, hiperactivo, que habría dado lo que fuera por ti y te habría perdonado absolutamente todo, pero esta vez ya no será fácil, porque hay un hijo de por medio, Eiri.

- Te repito que ese hijo no es mío… ¡Te lo juro!

- Yo te juro una cosa…y es que he tratado de creer en ti una vez más y he hecho hasta lo imposible por ser paciente y esperar a que arreglaras las cosas, pero ya no lo haré más. Estoy cansado, Eiri, cansado de los problemas que me ocasiona este matrimonio, siempre hay algo o alguien que intenta separarnos…

- Entiendo…que estés cansado…

Shuichi, aún con lágrimas cayendo de sus orbes cristalinos y amatistas, se paró firmemente y se metió a la recámara, dejando a Eiri sumamente preocupado. Él si sabía que Tania quería culparlo ante Shuichi, ella quería destruir su matrimonio, y lo haría por cualquier método ya que jamás aceptó la relación que ambos tenían desde el principio.

Unos minutos pasaron…y Shuichi salió de la habitación, con sus maletas en mano.

- ¿Te marchas?

- No quiero ver más a la prensa, no quiero oír como se burlan de mí por haberte creído. Ya no lo soporto más, Eiri. Ya no puedo confiar más en ti. Y tampoco pienso dejar a ese niño sin padre…así que me voy de aquí, antes de que pierda el juicio por tu culpa.

- Te lo pido, no te vayas…-rogó lastimeramente el escritor a su pequeño esposo.

Shuichi volvió a llorar, esta vez con más intensidad.

- Por favor, deja que me vaya. Ya no puedo soportar estar a tu lado ahora, no después de saberme engañado.

- Si te vas…te vas a arrepentir.

- Deja ya de chantajearme. No es tu estilo.

- ¡Por favor! –Se arrodilló frente a un sorprendido Shuichi.- No me dejes, te lo pido. ¡Yo te juro que todo esto es un engaño!

Lo vio llorar, por primera vez veía llorar a Eiri de una manera tan lastimera. No lo podía creer. Era tan irreal verlo en aquel estado. Lloraba como si realmente fuera a morir por su ausencia.

- Levántate del suelo, estás humillándote a ti mismo.

- No quiero perderte, tengo miedo de que me dejes. Por favor, no te vayas. Solo escúchame, por favor.

- Eres malo. Muy malo. El más malo de todos los hombres malos del mundo. ¡Eres de lo peor! –Lo golpeó él con furia.- ¡¿Por qué me haces sentir siempre tan miserable?! ¡Te odio de veras!

Se puso de pie, decidido y a pesar de que le doliera en el alma dejar a Eiri en ese estado, salió de la casa, sin importarle la ola de reporteros que lo persiguieran.

- Esta es mi paga…por haberle hecho tanto daño a Shuichi.

Se rió de si mismo, de su patética actitud. Ahora solo tenía una cosa que quería hacer…y era encerrarse en su propia soledad, en su oscuridad, en aquella en la que Shuichi lo encontró y le hizo salir con sus cálidos labios, con el contacto gentil de sus manos, invitándolo hacia la luz de la felicidad a su lado.

Ahora todo eso se había esfumado. Porque había cometido un error imperdonable. Pero ahora…Tania lo pagaría caro.

Se miró al espejo y nuevamente regresó en él aquella mirada, asesina, temerosa, diabólica.

Nunca se lo perdonaría a aquella mujer…el haber destruido su felicidad. Quería venganza.

**Continuará!**

**N/A: ¿Debería hablar? Bueno, solo unas pequeñas notitas, no crean que voy a poner gore en el siguiente capítulo o algo parecido, después de todo este es un fic de romance entre estos dos idiotas enamorados en plena crisis (Shuichi y Yuki-kun).**

**Siguiente capítulo: FIEL A TI ETERNAMENTE.**

**Shuichi se muda a casa de sus padres y los reporteros lo siguen de un lado para otro, se burlan de él por la calle, lo miran con lástima (claro que el club de fans siempre lo apoya xD). Por otro lado, mientras Eiri quería recuperar a Shuichi, una última artimaña de Tania lo separa definitivamente del pelirosa ¿qué pasará?**

**¡Esperen la continuación y disculpen mis dos semanas de desaparición! T.T**

**Gracias, besos y abrazos de Kuma-chan.**

**Namida no Megami.**


	8. Fiel a ti eternamente

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II**

**Capítulo VIII: Fiel a ti eternamente**

"**Unidos"**

Con todo el pesar de su alma, salió corriendo de aquella casa que antes podía considerar suya, en donde convivía en completa armonía y devoción junto al que llamaba "su esposo" Eiri. Había sido engañado sin contemplaciones, ahora su cuerpo se movía por aquel impulso llamado cólera, decepción, traición. Muy a pesar de que se había dispuesto a creer ciegamente en él, acabó siendo golpeado por la espalda. Lloró mientras avanzaba su caminata hacia un nuevo rumbo. El saber que su vida al lado de él no había sido más que una farsa…realmente le dolía, porque él lo había entregado todo e incluso habría dado mucho más por Eiri. Y él… ¿cómo le había pagado todo este tiempo? Engañándolo, burlándose de él, le había ocultado aquella aventura que tuvo con esa mujer…que ahora se atrevía a reclamar muy airosa la paternidad del rubio. Pero Shuichi pensaba que su peor error fue…que su voz había sido derrotada por el silencio, por ese amor devoto que sentía hacia el escritor, era tanta la intensidad de aquel amor…que habría hecho lo que fuese. Si Eiri sabía como era el amor que el pelirosa sentía hacia él… ¿por qué lo había traicionado así?

Pero… ¿podría irse y dejarlo así, sin más?

¿Podría realmente alejarse de él y dejar las cosas como estaban?

- Tengo que hacerlo.

Pero nuevamente pensaba en él, sin importar cuanto hiciera por olvidar su rostro. ¿Qué debía hacer para culparlo sin piedad y herirlo como lo había herido a él? No podía envenenar sus pensamientos ni su mente por aquel novelista que tanta felicidad le había proporcionado, al fin y al cabo nunca podría ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que no lo amaba, ya que sería la mentira más vil y compungida del universo. Amor por Eiri…sentía de sobra. Siguió caminando rápidamente muy alejado de su esposo, sin importarle tener que arrasar con la cáfila de personas alrededor suyo que en todo momento diseminaban al cantante por obtener la exclusiva del día sin importarles los sentimientos de los involucrados en tan polémico tema.

Pero el acosado solo siguió caminando, ya casi llegaba a su destino.

Pronto todo estaría bien. Pronto podría llorar hasta el cansancio si eso quería, porque con esa persona no tenía que temer ni fingir nada.

- Shuichi… ¡que bueno que has llegado! –dijeron delante del pelirosa.

- Hola, mamá. Estoy en casa.

La madre de Shuichi le permitió a este último el acceso a su hogar y cerró con mucha molestia la puerta de entrada, dejando impacientes a los reporteros que decidieron no darse por vencidos, no hasta que tuvieran noticia alguna que llevar a un periódico. La mujer se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Shuichi se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de la espaciosa sala que siempre que venía se le hacía demasiado grande. Miro todo alrededor de él, absolutamente nada había cambiado en aquella mansión en la que antes él solía vivir en conjunto con aquella deferente familia.

- ¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato, Shuichi? Debes sentirte cansado.

- No lo necesito, mamá. Solo…quiero hablar contigo.

Su madre de corazón se acercó a él a paso muy lento y tranquilo, mientras que Shuichi se recostaba en el sofá, ya sofocado y aturdido por los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos en torno a él y a Eiri, su aún amado esposo. Amado…y crapuloso. Ella se sentó al costado de su pequeño hijo, sin mirarlo, esperando que fuese él quien iniciara su plática.

- Dime, mamá… ¿lloraste mucho cuando mi padre falleció? -preguntó a su vez que se sentaba nuevamente.

- Por supuesto, él siempre será el amor de mi vida y el perderlo fue muy doloroso…

- Pero al menos él jamás te traicionó, siempre se mantuvo fiel a ti.

La castaña abrazó a su hijo maternalmente, como pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sabía a la perfección que su hijo, su pequeño Shuichi estaba atravesando un momento difícil y su deber como madre era cuidar de él y consolarlo si se presentase el caso. No es que fuese una madre modelo o admirable, simplemente le nacía ese amor por aquel pelirosa que realmente no era su hijo, sin cognación alguna, pero que consideraba como tal, como un canoro de esperanza, como un corpúsculo de convicción y de ternura. El pelirosa inmediatamente dejó fluir sus lágrimas por sus mejillas ligeramente carmines, asustado, decepcionado, dejando en evidencia tales sentimientos tan compungidos.

- Mi pequeño se siente traicionado y dolido… ¿Él ha decidido no confiar en la persona que más ama en el mundo?

- Fue tan doloroso, mamá –espetaba apenas, ya que las lágrimas lo hacían inútil de hablar.- Fue tan doloroso enterarme y verlo rogándome porque no me fuera de la casa.

- Si te rogó por algo de credulidad de tu parte, eso quiere decir que quería tu apoyo… ¿Se lo diste?

- ¡Te juro que traté, mamá! Ignoré los comentarios de la prensa cuando comenzaron los rumores, me tragué el orgullo aún cuando ellos decían que no podía ganarle a esa mujer a pesar de ser su esposo. Y luego, la prueba del ADN…Ese fue el límite de mi paciencia.

- Shuichi, no es que conozca demasiado a Eiri, pero…si él te rogó que le creyeras aún a pesar de los rumores, eso quiere decir que él estaba intentando buscar pruebas para demostrar su inocencia. Él no es del tipo de hombres que retienen a su pareja por algo inevitable. Tú lo conoces mejor, deberías haberte dado cuenta.

- No puedo perdonarlo, mamá. Me siento muy dolido.

- Lo sé, mi pequeño. Solo espero que cuando estés mejor…no sea demasiado tarde.

Shuichi se recostó en las piernas de su madre mientras que esta le sobaba dulcemente la cabeza, repitiéndole una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que no debía temerle a nada, que solo debía pensar bien las cosas y poner en orden sus ideas esparcidas por aquel remolino llamado duda. Ella sabía mejor que nadie como era su hijo de contumaz y capitulado cuando se sentía traicionado por alguien importante para él. Así era el antiguo Shuichi, el pequeño infante que encontró claudicado en una noche de nieve hace ya más de diez años, resentido y traicionado. Pero no…ella no iba a permitir que su hijo olvidara como perdonar…Dejó de proporcionarle aquellas tiernas caricias para luego sentir que el pequeño se había rendido ante el encanto hechizante de Morfeo, aun con las lágrimas estropeando su hermoso rostro demacrado.

- Mi pequeño, de verdad espero que no sea demasiado tarde…Tienes que ser fuerte, por Eiri también.

**&.&.&**

La luz de la luna se colaba rápidamente por la ventana de su casa, ahora ya no había nadie dentro de ella, más que él, solo él y su tan amada soledad. Ya no escuchaba los chillidos de Rikku ni mucho menos podía quejarse de la voz "odiosa" de su pequeño Shuichi, porque se había ido, lo había abandonado muy a pesar de que se humilló nuevamente a sí mismo par rogarle que se quedara en la casa y creyera en su inocencia, pero no sucedió ni lo uno ni lo otro. Fue completamente abandonado…por su mayor adoración, por quien creía tenía un amor ilimitadamente devoto hacia él, incapaz de dejarlo por ningún motivo.

- Se siente…tan solitario. –dijo a su vez que introducía un cigarrillo en su boca. Sin embargo, en seguida lo tiró al suelo.- Ya nada me contenta.

- Supongo que yo podría ser de ayuda.

De repente sintió como la luna dejó de emitir aquella preciosa luz, una sombra que le parecía sumamente repulsiva y tenebrosa la había bloqueado completamente, dejándolo entre pura oscuridad. Esa horrible sombra…había echado a perder la catarsis de aquella hermosa luminosidad divina. Se puso de pie sin siquiera mirarla de frente, le dio la espalda y en aquella postura se quedó. Empezó él la charla.

- Lárgate de mi casa.

- Ahora no hay nadie ¿verdad? Creo que debería hacerte compañía.

- No la necesito. Lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo. Si te vuelvo a ver…soy capaz de matarte.

- Atrévete si puedes. Sabes muy bien que si lo intentas…todo Japón enardecerá por la noticia de que su más amado escritor es un maldito asesino.

- Eres una maldita venenosa. Lárgate y esparce tu veneno por otro lado. ¿Acaso piensas que voy a darle mi apellido a ese niño? No te equivoques, porque voy a descubrir tu maldito juego.

- Aunque seas capaz de descubrirlo, ya es tarde.

El ambiente se silenció repentinamente. La miró, ignoró por ese momento su rara vestimenta, cubierto su rostro con un pañuelo blanco. Su creativa mente no lograba liar las ideas y asimilar las palabras escuchadas por su ex amante. Su mayestática actitud de hombre firme y serio se fue a la basura apenas pudo entender las últimas palabras mencionadas por Tania, su cuerpo ardía en furia, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, como si quisiese desquitarse con algo…o alguien.

- Entonces…lo del ADN fue un engaño. Me engañaste para lastimar a Shuichi. M-Maldita…

- Ya todo está hecho, Eiri…No hay forma de volver atrás.

- Desgraciada, ni pienses que voy a reconocer a tu bastardo. Bájate de tu nube de una buena vez. Si sigues con esto…la vas a pagar caro. ¡Tengo que ir con Shuichi y hablarle!

- Ya veremos…si podrás hacerlo.

La hermosa rubia descubrió su rostro y para la sorpresa absoluta de Eiri, se encontraba levemente golpeada en la cara. Al principio no comprendió, la vio sonreír cínicamente como siempre lo había hecho desde que la conocía. Lo que ella hizo a continuación lo dejó totalmente asustado y desconcertado.

- ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Me va a matar! ¡Auxilio! ¡Policía!

Se arrojó al suelo ella, llorando desconsoladamente mientras que Eiri no sabía qué hacer. Ella lo miró, totalmente fuera de órbita, nervioso y enojado a la vez. Sonrió burlándose…mientras que le dirigía unas últimas palabras al escritor de ojos mieles.

- Si no te quedas conmigo…tampoco te quedarás con él. Sin que te dieras cuenta vine con un par de policías llenándolos de cuentos sobre ti y tu agresividad. No tardarán en venir después de haber escuchado mis gritos.

_Shuichi_…

- M-Maldita…

- _Adiaŭ_, Uesugi Eiri…

**&.&.&**

Había dormido demasiado durante la tarde gracias a las dulces caricias de su madre, ahora sufría de un pesado insomnio. Solo se la había pasado pensando en cómo estaría Eiri sin él. Nuevamente manaba en él un inmenso sentimiento de culpa y de dolor por haber claudicado al escritor. Totalmente cogitabundo…no se dio cuenta en que momento los enormes gritos de su hermana pequeña invadieron completamente la casa en la que se encontraba hospedado.

- ¡Shuichi! ¡Shuichi!

- Maiko, hija, ¿por qué estás gritando así?

- Mamá, no vas a creer lo que acaba de salir en la TV.

- Maiko, no lo sabré si no me lo dices, hija.

La chica prendió el aparato totalmente nerviosa, preocupando aún más a su madre, quien no entendía qué razón pondría a su atolondrada hija en ese estado tan lunático. Shuichi salió hacia la cocina para beber algo, cuando escuchó una importante noticia en la televisión…que lo dejó helado.

"_En exclusiva: El famoso escritor Uesugi Eiri es detenido por oficiales de la policía al haber atentado contra la vida de una mujer quien le reclamaba la paternidad de su hijo. Creemos que por estas causas, su esposo, el cantante de BAD LUCK, se separó de él."_

- M-Mamá… ¿qué es lo que están diciendo en las noticias?

La mujer volteó a ver a su hijo mayor, entre lágrimas.

- ¡Han apresado a mi cuñado, Shuichi! –gritó a toda voz su hermana.

- N-No puede ser… ¡Eiri no! ¡Eiri no puede…! ¡Él jamás sería capaz de golpear a alguien!

Apenas pudo recuperar el aliento al gritar y ya lo había perdido de nuevo. Cayó rendido hacia el suelo, auxiliándolo después su familia, no podía detener las lágrimas de desesperación. Ahora sí que esto no cuadraba para nada. Eiri no sería capaz de golpear a nadie, mucho menos a una mujer. Él que siempre cuidaba su imagen, él que siempre era un tipo serio y centrado, que no se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. Indudablemente, Eiri no era responsable de tal bajeza, lo conocía muy bien. Y lo peor es que ahora…ya no podía dudar de Eiri.

- ¡Hijo, tienes que ser fuerte!

- No puede ser. Eiri no sería capaz… ¡Es mentira!

- ¡Maiko, trae agua! ¡Rápido!

- ¡Si, mamá!

No podía recuperar el aliento a pesar de que luchara por ello. Por fin podía ver a Eiri de nuevo y era de la peor forma: Detenido, a punto de ser encerrado en una jaula para criminales. "Un criminal" Él no era un sucio bandido capaz de cometer un crimen, eso podía jurarlo poniendo su vida de por medio.

El timbre de la entrada sonó repetidamente sin detenimiento.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó la madre de Shuichi.

- ¡Abran por favor! –se oyó tras la puerta.

- ¡Es Mika-san, estoy seguro! ¡Mamá, abre, por favor!

Ella hizo caso al pedido de su hijo. Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta. La ola de reporteros ponían sus manos al lumbre por tratar de entrar a pesar del forcejeo, todos querían una explicación acerca de la reciente noticia del apresamiento de Eiri. Mika entró difícilmente junto a la dueña de la casa y cerraron entre ambas la puerta. La cuñada de Shuichi inmediatamente se acercó a él y le ofreció el teléfono.

- Mika-san…

- Él me llamó y me ha pedido que te pase el celular.

- ¿Él? ¿Eiri...?

Ella asintió. Shuichi tomó de inmediato el aparato.

- ¡¿Eiri?!

_Mocoso idiota, no grites tanto. Puedo oírte sin necesidad de que levantes la voz._

- Amor… ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué esa mujer te acusó de…? –preguntó entre lágrimas.

_Tonto, no tienes que llorar. Esa mujer…admitió que alteró las pruebas de ADN para que yo asumiera la paternidad de ese niño._

- Eiri…-la culpabilidad lo invadió.- perdóname…No debí dejarte solo.

_Ya me las cobraré contigo después…Shuichi, de verdad, te amo…no dudes de mis palabras. Puede que sea la última vez que te lo diga._

- No digas estupideces, tú vas a salir libre. Lo juro.

_Llamé a Mika primero porque me va a ayudar a encontrar las pruebas para salir de aquí. Ya sabes que solo tengo opción a una llamada, por eso preferí hablar con Mika y después le pedí que corriera a buscarte para que hablara contigo._

- Pero… ¿y qué hay de la fianza?

_La fianza que ella quiere es que le de la mitad de mis bienes, que reconozca a su hijo y también que lo mantenga. Sé que tengo mucho dinero, pero en base a sus condiciones, no voy a darle el gusto, además no perderé mi dinero por ella cuando ni siquiera lo merece._

- Eiri…Iré a verte ahora mismo…

_Por ahora las visitas están prohibidas. Déjame arreglar esto, Shuichi. Te juro que todo saldrá bien. Créeme esta vez, por favor._

- Lo sé. Te creo, Eiri.

_Ya tengo que colgar, se acabó mi tiempo._

- N-No, por favor, no te vayas.

_Todo está bien. Cree en mí. Y, Shuichi…_

- ¿Dime?

_Te amo con toda el alma, seré fiel a ti eternamente._

Se colgó la llamada. Shuichi comenzó a llorar.

- Y yo a ti, amor. Te amo y siempre seré fiel a ti. Eiri, te amo…

**Continuará!**

**N/a: Resucité minna! Je, je, je. Bueno, les daré un adelanto como siempre. Shuichi se enfrenta a la prensa defendiendo en todo momento la imagen de Eiri, mientras que Tania vuelve a la luz nuevamente yendo a visitar a Eiri para burlarse de él. Se encuentra con Shuichi en la cárcel, cara a cara. El pelirosa defiende su puesto como esposo de Eiri ante la muchedumbre. Por otro lado, Touma y Mika reciben la visita del verdadero padre del pequeño hijo de Tania. ¿Será esta la salvación de Eiri?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Nuestro amor solemne.**

**Bye bye!**


	9. Nuestro amor solemne

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II**

**Capítulo IX: Nuestro amor solemne **

"**El lado posesivo de Shuichi"**

Por fin había logrado decir esas palabras con toda la sinceridad del mundo, se había dejado llevar por la alevosía que su mente y cuerpo tenían en contra de él, había abierto finalmente su corazón, se había armado de valor…para jurarle eterna fidelidad a su tan amado, tonto, pelirosa y hermoso cantante de veinte años. Ahora se encontraba encerrado entre cuatro paredes, en aquella jaula que le causaba tantos espasmos, sin el causante de que fuera conducido hasta el séptimo cielo cuando necesitaba ser amado, podía sentir la falta de amor, el abandono, la frustración y la soledad ya no le parecía atractiva y apacible. No había dormido en toda la noche, sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a cerrarse en un lugar como ese, que despedía tanta maldad y sufrimiento, no estaba acostumbrado. Se levantó súbitamente cuando escuchó el crujido insoportable de la reja en el momento en que fue abierta.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Le he traído algo de comer.

- No quiero –dijo de la forma más fría posible.- no tengo hambre.

El guardia no se inmutó ante el comentario del escritor.

- Pues déjeme decirle que esto no es un hotel, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo –dijo el guardia al mismo tiempo que arrojó la comida al suelo.- Puede comer del suelo si lo prefiere.

La oxidada reja se cerró abruptamente, dejándolo aún más enojado consigo mismo por haber llegado a una situación así gracias a su falta de cuidado. Suspiro prolongadamente como si tuviera un gran pesar ahogando su alma. Comenzó a pensar en su pasado repentinamente. Quizás, si hubiese asesinado de verdad a Yuki, estaría pagando el crimen en un lugar como el que se encontraba en ese momento, no sabía que una cárcel podía hacer nacer en él tal sentimiento de dolor y miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, a lo oscuro, a lo malo, infame.

Y cerró los ojos con pesadez, esperando que al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, todo fuera solo parte de una estúpida e ilusoria pesadilla, como las que solía tener cuando niño, como las que solían tener de vez en cuando siendo adulto…siendo calmado y consolado por el dulce aroma de Shuichi abrazando su alma perturbada por la soledad y el masoquismo de hacerse daño a sí mismo. Abrazó sus piernas y se quedó meditando sobre su maravillosa suerte, claro que en término irónico. Sentía una pizca muy pequeña de fragilidad, deseos por gritar desesperadamente rogando por su libertad, ansias por salir de aquel infierno en el que se encontraba encerrado sin haber provocado ninguna desgracia, quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo inocente que era en toda aquella injusta e infundada acusación.

- Eiri…-lo llamaron. Era una hermosa voz.

Levantó la mirada. No podía haber imagen más bella que esa ante sus ojos. Su presencia comenzó a alterar a los presos, quienes no dudaron en expresar su euforia. Podían escucharse desde gritos hasta silbidos alrededor de ellos. Sonreía con una misteriosa deferencia a la par que las perladas lágrimas manchaban su rostro. Quizás su mente intentaba conculcar de su tristeza y falta de convicción. Se puso de pie y se aferró a la reja de entrada, quería comprobar que su tonta e ilusoria visión no era más que una burla de su mente.

- Shuichi… ¿eres tú?

El pelirosa se acercó a él, separándolos el grosor de la oxidada reja azulada. Sus manos se entrelazaron difícilmente. Eiri lo observó atentamente, había extrañado tanto el roce de sus manos inocentes, tan cálidas que habían logrado derretir el hielo que lo envolvía por completo, su tormenta se había esfumado repentinamente cuando él llegó, su sola presencia ahuyentó al dolor y borró de su corazón la soledad. Shuichi era su más grandioso milagro del cielo. De repente el bullicio dejó de ser relevante, se habían ocupado de silenciar el ambiente, solo escuchando la respiración y suspirar de ambos, tan cerca, separados por una injusticia, por la envidia y el resentimiento infundado de una persona sin escrúpulos.

- Mírate todo demacrado… ¿te han tratado bien?

El rubio sonrió.

- Es una cárcel, no un hotel, Shuichi…

El cantante se dirigió hacia el guardia y amablemente le pidió un favor.

- ¿Podría abrirme la reja, por favor?

- Lo siento, no está permitido. –le contestó este de una manera cortante y despreocupada.

-Se lo ruego –agregó.

Mas la respuesta del oficial fue exactamente la misma.

- ¿Por qué no se puede?

- Por ahora están restringidas las visitas al señor Uesugi, es una orden que me ha sido impuesta. Lo siento.

Quizás el viejo Shuichi hubiese podido patalear como un niño de cinco años porque rechazaron su pedido de la nueva paleta salida al mercado, quizás el Shuichi de hace casi un año hubiera golpeado salvajemente al guardia hasta dejarlo inconsciente o hubiese podido hacer alguna cosa mucho peor. Hizo lo que Eiri jamás en su vida hubiese imaginado que haría. Agachó la cabeza ante él y le pidió entre lágrimas que le abriera la reja. Levantó la mirada y con ella le suplicó desesperadamente el que cumpliera su pequeño favor.

- Usted sabe que no se puede…

- Señor ¿es usted casado? –preguntó Shuichi.

El mayor asintió levemente.

- Si su esposa estuviese tras esas rejas, pagando un crimen que no cometió, ¿usted no estaría tan desesperado como yo? ¿No rogaría piedad por ella? ¿No haría hasta lo imposible por verla aunque sea unos minutos? Se lo ruego, por favor, solo unos minutos.

- Por favor, no me ponga en aprietos.

- Por lo que más quiere en el mundo, solo déme unos minutos, comprenda mi angustia, por favor.

- Yo comprendo su angustia, Shuichi-san, pero podrían retarme o despedirme por eso. Se lo pido, no insista.

- Con cinco minutos basta ¿si?

El policía se rindió ante él. Vaya, al menos Eiri ahora comprendía que ese extraño embrujo en la mirada y los gestos de Shuichi no solo funcionaban con él. El oficial tomó las llaves del escritorio de la pequeña oficina y abrió la enorme reja que obstaculizaba a ambos enamorados. Shuichi entró. El guardia cerró la reja sin seguro y se aseguró de permanecer cerca de ambos.

- No se preocupe por mí, no voy a hacer nada. Puede cerrar tranquilamente la reja con el candado.

- Está bien –respondió.

El hombre se alejó de ellos y se encaminó a poner orden a los demás reclusos que estaban causando alborotos por la llegada de Shuichi a la delegación. El pelirosa dejó eso de lado y rápidamente se dirigió a donde su esposo se encontraba. No esperó más y le dio un fuerte abrazo que Eiri correspondió con obvia necesidad. Se mantuvieron así por largo rato, ambos disfrutando del aroma y calidez del otro.

- No sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti.

- Te dije claramente que no vinieras a verme, Shuichi.

- Sentía que si no venía a verte, me volvería completamente loco.

El rubio se sintió conmovido. Como siempre, Shuichi no le había hecho caso, pero no se sentía arrepentido en lo absoluto, ya que él también necesitaba de la presencia de Shuichi después de todo, necesitaba su cercanía, sus ganas de luchar, su optimismo hacia la vida, esa que tanto apreciaba aunque muchas veces lo golpeara duramente sin haber hecho algo malo. Como esperaba volverlo a ver, entre sus brazos podía encontrar la razón de su vida, las ganas de luchar, con verlo nuevamente…todo parecía perfecto, como un sueño, cobijado entre sus brazos.

- ¿Ya has comido? Parece que no –respondió él mismo.- Te traje muchas cosas, también te hice algo delicioso de comer. No te tratan bien ¿verdad? Debieron haberte dado una comida más decente –comentó al ver el plato de comida aún tirado en el suelo.

- Shuichi, esto es una cárcel, no un hotel. En este lugar soy como cualquiera de ellos, no me tratarán con favoritismo solo porque sea famoso.

- Todo estará bien, Eiri. No te va a pasar nada, saldrás pronto de aquí.

- Mocoso, si me fiara solo de tus palabras, ya estaría perdido –dijo con ironía.- Sé que voy a salir, no es necesario que me lo digas.

Shuichi suspiró ya más tranquilo. Que Eiri hablase así, quería decir que no se encontraba tan mal después de todo. Se acercó más a él y lentamente desabrochó su camisa, cosa que alertó de repente a Eiri, quien rápidamente lo alejó de él.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? –comentó muy avergonzado.

- No sé lo que tu pervertida mente esté pensando ahora, pero mi inocente intención solo era cambiarte la camisa por una recién lavada, tonto.

Shuichi sonrió al ver la cara de Eiri, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y no era para más después de notar como el guardia no se perdía uno solo de los movimientos de la pareja. El pelirosa le brindó la camisa a su esposo y este se la cambió. Después, Shuichi comenzó a sacar todo lo que había traído en su mochila.

- ¿Todo eso es para mí?

- Si. Te traje uno que otro cambio de ropa, comida, etc.

Eiri ojeó todo, hasta que un par de libros y cuadernos le llamaron la atención.

- ¿Y esto?

- Ah, eso…Son tus libros favoritos y te traje estos cuadernos por si quieres escribir algo.

-Ah, claro, cuadernos. Y… ¿me puedes decir con qué voy a escribir?

Shuichi se sintió estúpido.

- Lo siento, parece que se me olvidó traer un lapicero.

Eiri sonrió.

- No debiste traer tantas cosas, Shuichi. No creo poder usar todo esto.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ahora. Además puedes estar tranquilo, la editorial va a apoyarte en esto, hace poco llamó Kanna-san y vamos a arreglar todo con la prensa.

- ¿Vas a poder con esto, Shuichi?

- Tú me has apoyado siempre que estaba en problemas, Eiri. Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte a salir adelante ahora. Te juro que no vas a decepcionarte de mí.

- Mocoso, tienes que tener cuidado con esa mujer. Ahora estoy encerrado aquí y no voy a poder protegerte.

- Ni que fuera un flacucho débil que siempre necesita ser protegido. Puedo solo, así que no te preocupes.

- Sabes bien que no me fío mucho de tus palabras porque siempre terminas cometiendo una imprudencia. Ten cuidado ¿quieres? Te lo digo en serio.

- Lo sé –respondió.

- Señor, su tiempo ya acabó –avisó el guardia.

Shuichi miró a Eiri y este solo atinó a darle un beso de despedida, sonriendo como él solo podía hacerlo, para darle fuerzas al vocalista de salir y defender el amor de ambos con la frente en alto. Shuichi no tuvo el valor para ponerse de pie y alejarse de Eiri, no quería dejarlo, tenía miedo de perderlo.

- Vete tranquilo, no pasará nada.

Al ver que su pequeño esposo no tenía la intención de ponerse de pie, tuvo que obligarlo a hacerlo. Shuichi lo observó por última vez y le dio un beso, tan profundo, que dejó sin respiración al escritor de novelas románticas. Sonrió por última vez y se alejó del rubio, aún cuando no quería hacerlo.

Y como Eiri se lo había pedido, salió con la frente en alto, a pesar de que un gran tumulto de reporteros lo seguían por doquier. Todos querían una explicación, todos querían su noticia, y Shuichi se las iba a dar. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que una mujer que él conocía muy bien se atreviera a dar la cara después de lo que había hecho para perjudicarlos.

- No pensé que usted se atrevería a dar la cara después de todo lo que ha hecho –Dijo Shuichi.

La mujer sonrió.

- Yo solo quiero justicia. Eiri se atrevió a golpearme y encima de todo no quiere reconocer que mi hijo también es de él.

- No creí que existiera una madre tan abominable como usted. Una madre no usa a su hijo para atar a un hombre y mucho menos cuando él no es su padre.

- Shuichi-san, no se te ocurra defenderlo tan solo porque la prensa está presente. Eiri va a pagar caro lo que me hizo.

- No crea usted que va a vencer. Eiri y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas antes de que usted apareciera para mortificar nuestra vida. Y déjeme decirle que haga lo que haga, Eiri y yo estaremos más unidos que nunca, porque nos amamos, porque somos esposos. Y aunque digan que no puedo compararme con una mujer, la realidad es que soy su esposo y me eligió a mí, pese a quien le pese.

- Te oyes tan seguro…

- Si me oigo tan seguro de mí mismo es porque tengo la conciencia limpia y sin remordimientos, no como alguien que usa a su propio hijo para perjudicar la vida de una persona inocente. Además, aunque no le guste, Eiri es mi esposo, es mi propiedad y de nadie más, si intenta quitármelo, solo va a perder su tiempo. Así que más le vale mantenerse alejada de él, porque no dudaré en defender lo que me pertenece.

_Es un amor solemne, que jamás será derrotado, porque es indestructible…_

Y se marchó el pelirosa…con la frente en alto. Las cámaras captaron, por primera vez, la retadora mirada de Shuichi, el cantante de BAD LUCK.

&.&.&

Mientras tanto, en NG todos se encontraban en pleno suspenso al ver las noticias y el reto inesperado de Shuichi ante la situación de su esposo. Touma se encontraba tranquilo y relajado, mientras que Mika secaba el sudor de su frente, K alistaba su arma ante cualquier altercado y Sakano-san, por primera vez, no los hacía partícipes de sus constantes remolinos de estrés y preocupación, por primera vez se mantenía calmado y serio ante los reportajes.

- Touma, no pareces muy nervioso. ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?

- Porque al fin Shuichi-san muestra su lado posesivo y retador. Muy aparte de que eso nos traerá muchas más fans, él está aprendiendo a madurar más rápido de lo que pensé.

- Touma ¿cómo crees que resolveremos esto? –preguntó K.

Antes de que el presidente de NG récords pudiera responder a su pregunta, un hombre ingresó a la oficina de la presidencia, en compañía de la secretaria. El tecladista de Nittle Grasper sonrió como eventualmente lo hacía al haber logrado algo.

- ¿Quién es él, presidente? –preguntó Sakano.

- Él es mi respuesta a tu pregunta, Mr.K

- Excuse me, I don't understand. –recalcó en su idioma natal, siempre usándolo cuando su faceta seria aparecía.

- Bienvenido a NG, Mr. McDonald.

- Es un placer conocerlo, vine tan pronto usted me contactó.

- ¿Me puedes decir quién es este caballero, Touma? –insistió Mika.

- Disculpen mi falta de cortesía. Soy Michael McDonald y soy el padre del hijo de Tania. He venido para reclamarlo.

Cabía decir que todos en la sala a excepción de Touma…estaban estupefactos.

**Continuará!**

**Pido perdón nuevamente por el retraso. En el próximo capítulo se descubrirá la verdad y quien sabe si la paz retorne a la vida de ambos, un nuevo miembro en la familia? Eiri no puede estar más que consternado, Shuichi arregla el matrimonio de Mika? Suguru faltó al trabajo? ¡Hiro se nos casa! Que dolor de cabeza, al parecer no todo ha acabado…**

**Prox Capítulo: El trascurso de la vida.**

**Besos!**

**Namida-chan.**


	10. El transcurso de la vida

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo X: El transcurso de la vida**

"El tiempo transcurre y las penas se olvidan, Eiri. Tienes que seguir adelante sin importar qué" fue lo que dijo mi madre antes de verla partir a aquel país eterno de donde jamás regresaría. Lo siento por ella, no he podido seguir con su consejo, de lo contrario no estaría encerrado entre rejas, rodeado de estas cuatro paredes que me aterrorizan. Madre, acabo de ver a Shuichi en la TV, dando lo mejor de sí mismo para parecer fuerte frente a las demás personas. Realmente lo admiro, madre, por hacer de todas las cosas difíciles las más fáciles. Quizás por eso lo elegí en primera instancia, porque es capaz de alivianar mi duro peso de la tristeza, porque puede ser capaz de embriagarme con su incomparable ternura, ese mocoso tan tonto…que ha sabido cuidar de mí. Ahora…solo deseo poder salir de este infierno y valorar mi vida como nunca lo he hecho, dejar de lado este lúgubre sitio.

- Tiene usted visita –anunció el oficial.

Entró mi hermana, hace una semana que no la veía.

- Me parece o te has vuelto más vieja, Mika.

- No te hagas el gracioso, te traigo noticias.

- Pues habla, no me impacientes.

Veo como suspira casi entrecortadamente. ¿Será tan importante la noticia para que mi hermana venga así de alterada? ¡Keh! –suspiro- debe ser una muy mala si la veo tratar de normalizar su respiración y desesperación. ¿Puede haber algo peor? Todo me está saliendo mal, incluso Shuichi ha dejado de venir a verme desde hace dos días. Pero luego lo oí, lo que esperaba desde hace algún tiempo… "Pronto vas a ser libre" me dijo ella. Al fin habían encontrado pruebas para sacarme de la cárcel. Por fin podría salir de esta jaula y ver al mocoso, que muy preocupado debe estar.

- ¿Estás hablándome en serio?

- Que descortés el pensar que miento. Touma ha logrado localizar al verdadero padre de ese niño, así que pronto saldrás de aquí.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que saldré de aquí por eso?

- Porque ese hombre piensa reclamar legalmente a su hijo, o sea que se comprobará que tú no eres el padre de ese niño. ¿No estás feliz?

¿Feliz? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Pero por otra parte mi corazón se sentía oprimido por alguna razón, quizás por la vergüenza, por la pena que me causaría salir y ver a las personas a la cara. Nunca me había sucedido algo parecido, es la primera vez que estoy en la cárcel, mi orgullo ha sido sometido y esta fue la peor herida que pudo haberlo lastimado. Creo que no tengo cara ni para mirar a Shuichi, que desde fuera trata de limpiar mi imagen, aún a pesar de lo que puedan creer de él.

- Ahora que lo pienso, deberías haber aceptado la ayuda de nuestro padre, así habrían pagado la fianza y tú habrías salido libre rápido.

- Pero es lo mismo que aceptar mi culpabilidad, fue por eso que rechacé el ofrecimiento de mi padre. Tenía que buscar las pruebas de mi inocencia para poder al menos alimentar un poco mi hambriento y desnutrido orgullo que de por sí ya está por los suelos.

- Pues me parece que estás más triste porque cierta personita no ha venido a verte desde hace dos días ¿o me equivoco?

Me sonrojé. Maldita hermana, me tocó tener una tan intuitiva.

- ¿Por qué el mocoso no ha venido a verme? No me digas que ya se aburrió de verme aquí.

- Eres bueno para hablar tonterías, hermano. La verdad es que Touma lo tiene muy ocupado con eso de calmar a la prensa, es más, pienso que en este momento ya les están anticipando lo de las pruebas para liberarte.

- ¿Shuichi se encuentra bien? ¿Esa mujer no le ha hecho nada malo?

- No te preocupes. Está en casa con su madre y de vez en cuando Ryuichi-san y Hiro van a verle de noche por si algo pasa. Él está a salvo y esperando a que regreses.

- ¿Dices que está con Sakuma y Hiro?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?

- Cállate, solo digo que hay mucha gente alrededor de él, se me hace peligroso.

- Tonto, deberías estar agradecido porque no hay necesidad de varios juicios ya que hay falta de pruebas en tu contra, así que solo vale darle nuestras pruebas al juez para probar tu inocencia. Aguanta, pronto saldrás de aquí.

- Eso espero…

Mika se marchó. Así que pronto se acabará este martirio, al fin podré demostrar mi inocencia, me siento feliz, no puedo describir la emoción que me embarga. Quiero regresar a casa, abrazar a Shuichi, darle muchos besos, demostrarle que lo amo y no abandonarlo nunca, quiero escribir con el corazón, quiero que la gente se entere de lo maravillosa que es mi vida. Pero para que mi dicha sea completa…quisiera ver a Shuichi, lo extraño mucho, muy a pesar de que no pueda decírselo por vergüenza.

- Joven, ya se acabó el tiempo de visita. Lo lamento mucho.

- Vamos, no sea así, solo unos minutos.

- Shuichi-san, mire lo tarde que es. Debió haber venido más temprano si quería ver a Uesugi-san.

¿Escuché bien? Dijo "Shuichi" Ese bastardo lo nombró, a mi pequeño idiota. No puedo haber escuchado mal, lo dijo muy claro y aunque estuviese adormilado, despertaría rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre. Me puse de pie rápidamente y pegué mi cuerpo a la reja, tratando de escuchar si realmente era cierto que Shuichi estaba aquí a estas horas de la noche. Y lo escuché, claramente, como ese estúpido se resistía a dejarlo verme. Pedazo de inutilidad humana, como si pudieses resistirte a él, ni yo he podido. Si lo logras tendrás que ser superdotado o con habilidad inhumanas.

- Está bien, con tal de que deje de mirarme…_o de lo contrario le seré infiel en pensamiento a mi esposa…_

- ¡Muchas gracias!

Vaya, la resistencia de hoy del bastardo fue de más duración que la anterior, pero siempre termina perdiendo el bueno para nada. Ahora sí que mi suerte no puede ser mayor, al fin y al cabo estoy a punto de ver a mi mocoso.

- Hola, Eiri…-me saludaste con seriedad.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de la hora que es? Que impertinencia, mocoso.

- He estado muy ocupado estos días y es por eso que no he podido verte, lo siento.

- Mika me lo dijo, no tienes que explicarme nada.

- ¡Te juro que lo estoy haciendo bien! Kanna-san me está ayudando y Touma-san también. Vamos a sacarte de aquí, te lo prometo. Ya no vas a tener que aguantarte los días aquí.

- Me alegra verte, ahora vuelve a casa, Shuichi. Se está haciendo muy tarde y podría pasarte algo de camino a casa si pasas más tiempo aquí visitándome.

- Tienes razón. Solo venía para ver como estabas. No te preocupes que Sakuma-san está esperándome en la entrada. ¿Sabes? Ayer se compró un auto Mercedes muy bonito y hoy quiso llevarme a comer sentado en la parte delantera de su auto.

Quizás este idiota de MI PROPIEDAD no lo pueda ver porque sonrío como si no me importara, pero realmente en estos momentos está que me lleva el diablo, quiero despellejar vivo al maldito retrasado del conejo. Shuichi se ha dado cuenta de mi muy falsa sonrisa, lo que provoca en él una pequeña risa de burla. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién demonios le dijo que podía burlarse de mí? ¿Quién le dio permiso para subirse en otro Mercedes que no es el mío?

- Es fácil descifrar cuando estás celoso, no tienes que poner esa sonrisa tan falsa ¿sabes?

- Por ahora no importa –emití un susurro en su oído izquierdo, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en él.- me basta con saber que ese maldito está cuidando de ti, solo cuídate de que quiera hacerte algo indecente.

- No digas eso, no pasaría nunca.

- Ten cuidado con ese tipo de gente. Puede acercarse a ti como un perrito, pero repentinamente sin que tengas tiempo de darte cuenta, se convertirá en un lobo y te comerá.

- Eiri, creo que estás siendo demasiado dramático.

- Vamos, vete ya.

- ¿Tanto deseas que me vaya? No me digas que estás esperando a alguien.

- No seas idiota, ¿no has visto la hora? Puede ser peligroso que te vayas, aún con ese idiota.

- Bueno, está bien. Pero, por favor, resiste un poco, ya verás que dentro de poco vas a salir libre de estas cuatro paredes.

- Baka, no me estoy muriendo.

"Te amo" me dijiste como siempre después de darme uno de esos besos que me dejan sin aliento. Te alejaste de mí y desapareciste de mi vista, para subirte al auto chatarra nueva de ese idiota ex–ídolo tuyo al que siempre le he guardado un inmenso rencor por pasar más tiempo contigo del que yo puedo pasar. Pero no importa, porque una vez que salga de este lugar, voy a encerrarte si es posible, para no permitir que ese estúpido te toque, te vigilaré las veinticuatro horas del día, para que ese cantante de cuarta no se acerque ni un centímetro a ti.

**&&&**

- Uesugi-san, despierte.

Me molestaba el ruido de una voz muy escandalosa. Abrí los ojos aún adormilados por la falta de sueño. Era el policía quien me exigía una y otra vez que despertara, con sañosa insistencia. Me levanté con un enorme dolor de espalda, solo para ver frente a mí a un anciano que parecía ser un juez. La hora había llegado. Madre… ¿podría triunfar y ganar mi libertad? Me dolían las muñecas, he estado mucho tiempo con estas esposas, exactamente dos días. Las siento ya al borde del adormecimiento, pareciera que no las pudiese sentir ya. Caminé hacia la sala y lo que vi frente a mí no fue para nada agradable. Estaba la prensa, grabándome, en este estado tan deprimente, por supuesto que sentía vergüenza, de que la gente viera una faceta que yo jamás les había ofrecido, mi imagen lo era todo para mí, siempre la cuidaba de cualquier escándalo. Y ahora…caminaba con firmeza por una sala donde sería juzgado. Sentía coraje al ver a Tania tan altiva con ese pobre niño en brazos, que no tiene la culpa de tener una madre como esa. Más adelante vi al mocoso, sonriéndome, de entre tanta gente, él estaba sonriéndome, su tonta sonrisa era maravillosa.

- Buenas tardes, Uesugi-san.

Estaba totalmente desorientado. ¿Quién es él?

- Es mi abogado personal –me dijo Touma a una poca distancia.- Es muy eficiente. No te preocupes.

- La sesión va a comenzar. Por favor, todos tienen que tomar asiento.

Veía mi liberación demasiado larga. Los testigos de ella, mis testigos –que, por cierto, no sé cómo se las ingeniaron para conseguirlos- y finalmente la pregunta de ambos abogados. Me sentía tan aburrido, Mika me dijo que no sería un proceso tan largo, pero se equivocó o me mintió. Me estaba quedando dormido y tengo que evitarlo ya que las cámaras están presentes. Mi padre, ese pobre viejo, me estaba mirando. Seguramente está decepcionado de mí, seguramente no cree en mi inocencia del todo, por eso siento que su mirada es de decepción y vergüenza.

- ¿Algo más que agregar?

- Señor Juez, muy aparte de las pruebas que hemos mostrado, tenemos una más y también a dos testigos clave –oí decir al abogado después de que Shuichi susurrara algo en sus oídos.- Shuichi-san, su esposo, también será contado como un testigo.

- ¿Qué? –Oí como Tania daba un ligero salto en su asiento. Seguramente no se lo esperaba.

- Shuichi-san, puede usted pasar.

- Muchas gracias –contestaste tú.

- Dígame –preguntó mi abogado.- ¿Alguna vez su esposo le ha levantado la mano o le ha hecho daño físico o mental?

- Nunca. Eiri jamás sería capaz de golpearme, ni siquiera a una mujer. Además él siempre se ha cuidado de los escándalos.

- Díganos, ¿vio usted en él alguna actitud sospechosa desde la llegada de la demandante?

- Bueno, él me dijo que comúnmente tenía pesadillas. Se veía tan atemorizado, como prediciendo que algo malo iría a pasar, pero Eiri siempre ha sido sincero conmigo, por lo que no vi ninguna actitud sospechosa.

- Esas son todas mis preguntas, su señoría –avisó mi defensor.

- Muchas gracias.

- Señoría, yo quisiera preguntarle un par de cosas al testigo del acusado –sentenció el abogado de Tania.

- Adelante entonces…

El muy maldito se acercó a mi pequeño con mirada desafiante, como si quisiese comérselo vivo. Me desagrada esa mirada. No quiero pensar que le preguntará algo indebido.

- Dígame, señor Uesugi, ya que usted –pareció burlarse.-…es su esposo.

- Discúlpeme –respondió Shuichi a la burla del abogado.- No le veo la gracia.

- De acuerdo, lo siento. Shuichi-san, yo oí que usted no confió en las palabras de su esposo y lo abandonó. ¿Por qué está usted aquí?

- Es cierto que no creí en él, porque estaba muy dolido. Pero jamás en mi vida había visto aquella faceta desconocida de mi esposo, nadie la conoce, excepto yo. Gracias a eso ahora yo sé que está diciendo la verdad.

- Pero…¿por qué no dudar? Después de todo Tania-san es una mujer y Eiri-san…

- Sé lo que me va a decir. Lo que toda la prensa intenta sacarme en cara. Sé que Tania-san es una mujer y mi esposo, un hombre, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. De una vez se los digo, a todos, Eiri me ama y por algo se casó conmigo, así que soy capaz de defenderlo, incluso con mi vida.

El abogado quedó estupefacto. Ganaste, Shuichi…

- No tengo más que preguntar, señor.

Se retiró. Te pusiste de pie y tomaste asiento, no sin antes enviarme un beso a la distancia.

- La prueba que queremos mostrarle a su señoría es una de ADN que el verdadero padre de ese niño se hizo. –continuó el abogado de Touma.

- ¿S-Su verdadero padre? Imposible…-tartamudeó ella.

Al estrado ingresó un hombre muy bien parecido, alto y de ojos esmeraldas, quien vio fijamente a Tania, que parecía muy atemorizada por alguna razón que desconozco. También miraba de manera sospechosa a Shuichi, quien, para mi desgracia, le sonreía con esa ternura que solo me dedicaba a mí. Pasó él a tomar asiento mientras que el abogado de mi defensa se acercaba para interrogarlo. Esto sí tenía que verlo.

- Mi nombre es Michael , y como puede comprobar en los resultados del ADN, soy el padre biológico de Shuji.

- ¿Se enteró de antes que usted tenía un hijo con ella?

- Por supuesto, pero ella no quería que yo lo reconociera como hijo mío, así que se marchó sin decirme a dónde se dirigía. La obligué a quedarse, pero me dejó muy herido, a tal punto de inconciencia, que me fue imposible buscarla.

- ¡Eso es mentira! –alegó la muy cobarde, parándose de su asiento.

- Tengo las pruebas policiales, señor Juez. Están adjuntas. Lamentablemente te escapaste dejando tus huellas en el arma que usaste intentando matarme. Estás acabada, Tania.

- Ya veo –dijo el Juez, revisando los documentos.

- Maldita, todo lo que ha hecho para un fin tan ruin…

- Bueno, las pruebas están dadas. Le daré la oportunidad al acusado de defenderse.

Ahora era mi oportunidad…de poder decir todo lo que había tenido guardado desde que esa mujer llegó a mortificar mi vida y la de Shuichi, nuestro matrimonio…nuestra felicidad que hacía poco se había reestablecido después de mucho tiempo.

Y hablé…con la verdad.

A medida que iba hablando y aclarando las cosas, la gente atendía aún más, a mi mirada seria, a mis gestos compungidos, a mi voz enojada al recordar la escena, aquella que he tratado de olvidar, como fue capaz de burlarse de mí y de alejar a Shuichi de mi lado con mentiras, con falsas confesiones. Ella ya no podía hacer nada por defenderse, todas las pruebas estaban en contra de ella, prácticamente estaba al borde de la resignación, de forma obligada, no porque quisiera.

- Eso es todo, señor Juez.

Podía sentirlo sin necesidad de observarlo, Shuichi estaba sonriendo desde la distancia, sonriéndome, a mí y a nadie más. Porque él era mío, pase lo que pase, sin importar qué. Shuichi y yo, ambos nos pertenecíamos, y la prensa tendría que darse cuenta de eso de una vez por todas.

- Bueno, entonces para finalizar, los miembros del jurado deliberarán el veredicto.

Toda la sala se encontraba en completo silencio, podía sentir los nervios de mi familia, de Shuichi que no sabía qué hacer más que golpear una y otra vez su cabeza con el puño de su mano. Hiro se acercó a él y lo obligó a dejar de hacerlo. Que bueno, al menos no se volvería más idiota de lo que es al provocarse tantos golpes. Gracias, Hiro-kun. Me pregunto si de verdad saldré libre de este lugar. Lo único que quiero es recuperar la imagen que perdí cuando esa mujer me tendió esa maldita trampa que terminó lastimando a Shuichi, alejándolo de mí…y haciéndome terminar aquí en prisión.

- El juzgado ya ha dado su veredicto… ¿verdad? –preguntó el juez.- Leeremos entonces su decisión final sobre este caso.

Había llegado el momento. Por fin se decidiría si yo saldría libre y si esa mujer tendría su castigo por tan horrendo crimen. Shuichi parecía rezar…por que los resultados fueran en beneficio mío, de ambos…

- El día de hoy se declara al acusado Uesugi Eiri…inocente.

"Inocente" no podía salir de mi asombro. Shuichi corrió abrazarme a pesar de que los guardias intentaban detenerlo, más les fue totalmente imposible hacerlo. Podía sentir sus lágrimas, su dolor y su alivio, sus suspiros y los gemidos que trataba de retener sin éxito. Me abrazó muy fuerte, casi dejándome sin aliento, lo besé al fin cuando ya estaba acorde con la realidad, era increíble poder sentir su calor tan apacible y cargado de pasión. Te amo, mi pequeño idiota.

- Amor, lo has logrado… ¡Te amo, Eiri!

Y yo a ti. Te amo, mi mocoso travieso.

- No creas que has ganado la batalla. No canten ambos victoria. –espetó esa loca.

- Lo siento mucho por usted, Tania-san.

- Se procederá a apresar a la denunciante, Tania Thompsom por los delitos de intento de asesinato, desacato a la justicia y falsas acusaciones. Se levanta la sesión.

No podía sentir más que lástima por ella, por su desdicha, y también porque la separarían de su hijo. Nunca fue buena madre, y ahora paga incluso por ser así. Ahora lo perderá todo con justa razón, porque no hay nada peor que atentar contra la vida de un ser humano, eso lo aprendí por experiencia propia, solo me siento feliz de ser inocente y de poder regresar a casa con la conciencia tranquila en compañía de mi pequeño idiota.

Madre…tengo que seguir avanzando. Y toda mi vida voy a esforzarme por hacerme feliz a mí mismo y a los que me rodean. Ahora tengo una gran responsabilidad, un amor, un esposo al que amo demasiado, aunque no sea lo suficientemente capaz de decírselo, pero sé que él lo sabe, de sobra, porque me conoce, porque sabe leer mis pensamientos, puede sentir lo que hay dentro de mi corazón. Después de todo es Shuichi. El pequeño idiota que cautivó mi corazón sin haberme dado cuenta.

Ahora estoy caminando hacia la salida con la frente en alto, con Shuichi a mi lado, tomándome de la mano, listos para enfrentar lo que hay fuera de estas paredes. Ahora…comenzará nuestro propio transcurso de la vida.

**Continuará!**

**N/a: Lo sé, fue una ausencia super larga. Me disculpo, pueden mandarme sus amenazas o sus granadas, con gusto las acepto. Ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones podré actualizar más rápido. Les agradezco la muuuyyy enorme paciencia que tienen con esta pobre chica.**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente. Les daré un aviso y es que esta segunda parte culminará con un total de trece episodios, o sea que falta ya muy poco. Gracias por todo hasta ahora. Se me cuidan!**

**Namida no Megami**


	11. El séptimo cielo

**La diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo XI: El séptimo cielo**

"**Celos"**

Se encontraba recorriendo con la mirada cada parte de la gran sala, sus orbes amatistas, brillantes y expectantes, recorrían la grandeza de su hogar con suma nostalgia, aunque su ausencia en ese lugar no fue bastante prolongada. Todo estaba exactamente igual…desde su partida. Su esposo y conviviente, Eiri, lo observaba en silencio, sin deseos de interrumpir su minuciosa exploración. El pelirosa se acercó a él a lento paso y tomó su mano, fuertemente, como si temiese su pronta partida.

- No me voy a ningún lado…-bufó el escritor.

- Lo sé, pero solo por si las dudas, te estaré vigilando.

- Ahora si te quedarás en casa para siempre, ¿verdad, mocoso?

Su rostro se tornó pensativo.

- No lo sé. Supongo que si me tratas bien, podría considerarlo.

- Si intentas irte, te encadenaré. Después de todo estuviste expuesto ante ese idiota del conejo mucho tiempo.

- ¿Celoso?

Chilló el escritor con una risa descarada.

- Claro que no. Me refiero a que ese imbécil te habrá pegado toda su estupidez. Aumentando la que ya tienes, no quiero pensar que tu diminuto cerebro pueda explotar de "Tontitis terminal"

- Eiri, no es que sepa de medicina, pero estoy seguro de que esa enfermedad no existe.

- Contigo nada se sabe, quizás serías el primero ¿no crees?

Shuichi sonrió dulcemente ante la particular bienvenida de su esposo.

- Yo también te he extrañado mucho…

- ¿De veras? –cuestionó dudoso el escritor.- No te creo…

Shuichi tomó fuertemente sus manos.

- Entonces vamos a nuestra habitación. Te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te he esperado…

Por supuesto, el rubio de ambarina mirada no se negó. Y se dejó guiar al recorrido hasta el séptimo cielo.

- Te amo, Eiri…

Sonrió. Por supuesto que Shuichi ya sabía la respuesta.

- ¿Debería suponer que este es mi regalo muy atrasado de cumpleaños? –preguntó a la par que contemplaba con devoción los hermosos amatistas del pelirosa acostado debajo suyo.

- ¿Debería importar eso ahora? –Dijo Shuichi mientras se deleitaba con el lóbulo de su oído izquierdo.- Haz lo que quieras conmigo…

Besó a Shuichi con una intensidad exquisita, mientras que sus expertas manos recorrían la suave piel del menor por debajo de la polera, provocando que el cantante se estremeciera por el contacto de sus manos frías en su cálido cuerpo. Muy lejos de parar su recorrido lujurioso, el chico se aferró más a él rodeando su blanco cuello con ambas manos.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó el mayor.

Se encontró, inesperadamente, con el rostro de Shuichi bañado en lágrimas.

- ¿Shu-chan?

- No sabes cuanto…esperé por este momento. Deseaba tanto verte libre, sonriendo como ahora. Quería con mucha fuerza poder verte…

- Igual yo…-Shuichi lo miró.- Quería ver nuevamente tu rostro, poder tocarlo. Ansiaba tanto poder apreciar tus suaves mejillas encendidas en placer, tus ojos brillando de pasión…

Secó sus lágrimas con besos, apaciguó su dolor con sus caricias. Lentamente se deshizo de su polera, mientras que Shuichi lo imitó con actitud desesperada y lo que descubrió bajo ella lo dejó maravillado y sin palabras para describir su sorpresa.

- ¿Eiri?

No podía creer que desde la última vez que lo tocó…su cuerpo haya cambiado tanto como para exaltarlo de tal manera que lo había dejado sin habla. Pero pensó que el cambio en sí era bueno, su cuerpo había ganado más musculatura y el nuevo Shuichi que tenía frente a sí era el descubrimiento más interesante que había hecho en su vida. Aún con la incertidumbre reflejada en los ojos amatistas del cantante, los besos del ojiámbar siguieron su curso hacia la parte baja del cuerpo del amor de su vida, quien, al sentir los labios de su esposo invadiendo su miembro, empezó a canturrear con su hermosa voz aquellos gemidos que indicaban estaba a punto de alcanzar el primer cielo.

- ¿Tan pronto? –se quejó el escritor.- Parece que realmente estás ansioso…

- S-Solo hazlo…necesito sentirte.

En ese preciso momento pareciese como si ambos lucharan entre sí por tomar el control del cuerpo del otro, experimentando su recorrido hasta el quinto cielo. Lo que comenzó como una lucha por el poder, terminó como una perfecta sincronía entre ambos cuerpos, amándose nuevamente en la igualdad de deseo por el otro. Ambos necesitaban ser uno, se resistían dos semanas atrás por el alejamiento, pero ahora estaban frente a frente, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones.

- E-Esto es una injusticia… ¿por qué tienes que ser tan lindo, mocoso?

- Yo no pedí nacer así…Supongo que tendrás que reclamárselo a mi madre…

El escritor sonrió. Shuichi también.

- ¿Puedo…?

- Hazlo. Soy tuyo.

Seguido de un suspiro de satisfacción de su parte, penetró a su esposo de la manera más cuidadosa, pero sin dejar atrás su deseo y ganas por sentirse dentro de él muy profundamente como si realmente quisiese fusionarse con él. Ambos suspiros, gemidos y jadeos llenaban totalmente la habitación. La distancia había sido sofocante e insoportable, difícil de conllevar si ambos no estaban juntos. Eiri había llegado a un punto…en el que ya no podía depender de sí mismo.

Y así, ambos llegaron conjuntamente a su esperado séptimo cielo.

- Por fin puedo sentirte mío otra vez. Que sensación tan maravillosa.

- Eiri, hablas como si no nos hubiésemos tocado en muchos años.

- Pero…en sí la libertad se siente maravillosa… ¿No lo crees?

- Bueno, la verdad es que…siento que en este momento no quiero pensar en nada más que estar a tu lado.

"Yo te enseñé a besar con besos fríos,

Son de apacible color de roca,

Yo te enseñé a besar con besos míos,

inventados por mí para tu boca."

Susurró Eiri mientras abrazaba más y más el cuerpo de su joven esposo.

- Que hermoso verso, Eiri…

- Es uno de mis favoritos desde que era niño. Siempre me han gustado los versos románticos, a pesar de que no creía mucho en el amor…Supongo que te estaba esperando.

- Ay, que lindo…

- Ahora que recuerdo, ese verso se me vino a la mente la primera vez que nos acostamos tú y yo. Supongo que encajaba bien para ese momento.

- Me lo hubieses recitado en aquel entonces.

- Claro, y así echaría todo mi orgullo a perder diciéndote indirectamente que te amaba. Habría quedado como un perfecto imbécil ante un mocoso escandaloso como tú en aquel tiempo.

Se apegó más a su cuerpo, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de su esposo a medida que este le brindaba ligeros mordiscos a su cuello.

- No quiero ni imaginarme que es lo que habrá sucedido durante mi encierro cerca de ti. Dime… ¿alguien que no soy yo ha intentado tocarte indebidamente?

- Claro que no, tonto. Y si ese fuera el caso yo no lo permitiría. Creo que eso está más que claro.

Suspiró con tranquilidad el escritor.

- Bien, entonces supongo que podríamos ir por una segunda ronda.

- ¿Ah? ¡Eiri, no! Me siento muy cansado… ¡Eiri!

Día siguiente. Shuichi corría con prisa.

Estaba de malas, eso claramente se notaba en rostro decaído, pálido, pero extrañamente brillante, claro, después de todo el día anterior su cuerpo fue sometido varias veces y había cedido ante la pasión desenfrenada de Eiri. Se había levantado exageradamente tarde, ya iban a dar las nueve de la mañana y en su mente claramente se imaginaba que K ya lo estaría esperando con su querida Magnum lista y recargada para ser disparada en su pequeña e inocente cabecita. Ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente de prepararse algo rápido de desayunar. Le pidió encarecidamente a Eiri que lo despertara para ir a trabajar temprano en la mañana, pero este también se había quedado dormido y se había despertado bastante tarde. Ahora se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente por la calle tratando de salvar su pellejo, pero ya sabía que era en vano, al menos le perdonarían la vida si llegaba.

- Shuichi-kun, you're late!

Y, efectivamente, ahí estaba Mister K esperándolo con la enorme Magnum totalmente cargada y lista para ser disparada.

- ¡Lo siento, Mr.K! Lo siento, se me ha hecho muy tarde. ¡Por favor no dispare!

- Es raro en ti, Shuichi. Tú nunca sueles llegar tan tarde al trabajo. ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Hiro.

- ¡Demonios, parece que a todo el mundo se le ha ocurrido ser irresponsable el día de hoy!

- ¿A todo el mundo? –preguntó sin entender el pelirosa, pero al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Suguru, entendió las quejas de su representante.- ¿Y Suguru dónde está?

- No lo sabemos, Shuichi. No lo he visto desde que Eiri-san salió de prisión. He ido a su casa, pero parece que no hay nadie, porque no atiende a la puerta.

- ¿Ya probaron a hablarle al presidente? Después de todo son familia ¿no? Él tiene que saber algo de Suguru.

- Cuando fuimos a verlo, Sakano-san nos dijo que estaba atendiendo unos asuntos importantes y que él también tenía que ir a acompañarlo, dijo también que no sabía cuando regresaría, así que dudo pueda ser de ayuda si no está.

_- Vaya, y yo que pensaba ayudar a Mika-san de paso…_

Luego de pensarlo unos minutos, a Shuichi solo se le ocurrió una solución.

- Bueno, entonces debemos ir a ver a Suguru.

- Pero, Shuichi…yo ya he ido y no hay nadie. Y si está…no quiere atenderme.

- Pues no va a poder rechazarme a mí. Soy el líder de BAD LUCK y si está en su casa va a tener que escucharme a la fuerza si es necesario. Y si aún así no quiere abrirnos la puerta, llevaremos a Mr.K para que la derribe.

Esto último emocionó a Winchester, quien con mucho entusiasmo comenzó a acariciar a su Magnum.

- Eso no será necesario, Shuichi-san…

- Touma-san… ¿qué hace usted aquí? Pensé que demoraría en regresar.

- Sakano-san –le llamó. El productor se acercó al grupo de personas.

- A partir del día de hoy, la banda BAD LUCK se encargará de hacer las audiciones para escoger a un nuevo tecladista.

- ¡¿Cómo?! –exclamaron Hiro y Shuichi a la par por la tan repentina noticia.- Nosotros no necesitamos un tecladista, Touma-san. Ya tenemos a Suguru. - comentó Shuichi.

- A partir de hoy, Fujisaki Suguru ya no pertenece más a la familia de NG.

- Touma-san, ¿por qué? ¡Él amaba mucho su trabajo! ¿Por qué lo despidió?

- Se equivoca, Shuichi-san. Yo no lo he despedido. Fue él voluntariamente quien renunció a la banda. Fui hoy a verlo a su casa y, conversando conmigo, me dijo que era lo mejor para él. Así que todo ya está dicho, no debemos indagar más porque fue su decisión.

No. Shuichi no estaba del todo convencido. Suguru no era de ese tipo de personas que no dan la cara y renuncian así, sin más. Aún sin importarle las quejas de las personas que dejaba atrás, se encaminó hacia la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos paras saber el verdadero motivo por el cual él decidió dejar la banda sin avisarle a nadie.

- Suguru, soy yo, Shuichi. Abre la puerta, por favor…

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna.

- Necesitamos hablar con urgencia, Suguru. Ábreme la puerta o te arrepentirás.

Más lo que oyó fue el canto de las aves. Shuichi ya se estaba impacientando, no recibía respuesta más que de las aves. Tocó varias veces, fuertemente sin importarle el enorme ruido que estaba provocando. Llegó a un punto en el que su ira lo dominó por completo.

- ¡Suguru, abre la puta puerta o traigo a Mr.K y pierdes tu casa a balazos! ¡Abre la puerta que sé que estás allí, condenado mocoso!

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Shuichi ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar, simplemente lo hizo. Caminó hasta la habitación del muchacho de diecisiete años en donde él se encontraba tocando el piano. Entró silenciosamente al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él.

- ¿No podía hacer más escándalo, Shuichi-san? –preguntó mientras continuaba tocando el instrumento.

- Quiero que me expliques el por qué de tu renuncia a NG, Suguru. Se suponía que éramos un equipo, pero tú optaste por parecer un cobarde y renunciaste sin siquiera darnos la cara a nosotros que somos tu grupo.

Suguru detuvo su música y le habló al mayor, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

- No puedo trabajar más con usted.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta algo de mí?

Suguru profundizó su mirada en el suelo.

- Simplemente no puedo.

- ¡Mírame, Suguru! Cuando hablas y no miras a la gente, lo que dices puede ser dudoso. ¿Es que acaso tienes vergüenza de verme a los ojos?

El menor asintió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo…aquel día me comporté muy mal con usted. No solo lo traté groseramente, no le brindé mi ayuda y dije cosas terribles de su esposo, alegando que no lo quería y que solo lo engañaba. Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hablarle en ese tono, ese día solo buscaba desquitarme con alguien.

- Ya veo…

- De veras lo siento.

- ¿Es por eso que no quieres volver?

- Es que…pensé que usted me estaría odiando por lo que dije la vez pasada tanto que no querría ni verme. Fue por eso que decidí renunciar yo primero antes de que usted me echara de la banda. Además…desde un principio usted no me quería…porque yo solo me estaba colando en la banda como un miembro más…

- Eso ya es pasado. Además, yo adoro como tocas…

- Muchas gracias…

- No tenías que renunciar, Suguru. Yo no te guardo rencor alguno, estoy siendo sincero contigo.

- Shuichi-san…

- Vamos, debemos regresar a la empresa. No podemos empezar a ensayar sin nuestro tecladista ¿o si?

Suguru sonrió. Era la primera vez…que alguien se preocupaba de esa manera por él…que siempre solía ser tan serio, realista y, en muchas ocasiones, pesimista. Shuichi era la primera persona…que se preocupaba por una persona como él.

&&&

- Te agradezco que hayas ido por Suguru, Shuichi-san. Tienes un gran poder de convencimiento…-alabó Touma a su empleado.- ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

- Digamos que él y yo teníamos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas entre nosotros.

- Ya veo…

- Por cierto, Touma-san… ¿Cómo está Mika-san?

- Bien. Aunque se me hace extraño que vaya a hablar contigo cada vez que puede. ¿Puedes decirme de qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?

- De cosas que nos pasan a ambos…

- Pero no comprendo…Si ella tiene problemas, lo más normal es que los comparta con su esposo ¿verdad?

- Bueno, quizás no tiene la confianza suficiente para hacerlo, Touma-san.

- Vaya, de verdad que no entiendo a las mujeres. Quieres ser honesto y comprensivo con ellas, pero aún así no confían en ti.

- Bueno, si usted me permite decirlo, creo que las dudas de Mika-san hacia usted son totalmente entendibles.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Touma-san, ¿qué es lo que siente usted por Mika-san?

- ¿Perdón?

- Solo conteste mi pregunta. ¿Usted la ama?

- Bueno, cuando nos casamos, ambos nos amábamos mucho…aunque todo ese amor pienso se perdió cuando centré mi atención más en Eiri-san…

- Ahí están entonces las dudas de Mika-san. Ella no creerá en su sinceridad si primero usted no le aclara qué es lo que siente por ella. Aunque dudo mucho que usted sea el tipo de hombre que ilusiona a las mujeres por gusto.

- Entonces ¿qué piensas que siento?

- Bueno, yo creo que a Touma-san realmente le gusta mucho su esposa. Y que aún no es muy tarde…para volver a empezar como una familia ¿no cree?

El rubio de ojos verdes sonrió con ternura.

- Tienes mucha razón. Ya no tengo que preocuparme más por Eiri-san si lo dejo a tu cuidado. Ahora tengo que pensar más en mí y en mi esposa…

- Bueno, entonces creo que debería empezar por llamarla e invitarla a comer…Tiene que ser sincero con ella y mostrarle sus sentimientos.

- Muchas gracias por tu consejo, Shuichi-san.

&&&

- Vaya, con que eso sucedió…Creo que deberías convertirte en consejero de parejas, Shu-chan. –comentó Eiri con una sonrisa de burla.

- Que aguafiestas eres. Yo solo quise ayudarlos.

- Bueno, pero lo has hecho bien. Te felicito.

- Entonces podrías recompensarme por mi buen trabajo ¿no?

- Mocoso pervertido, ya sé lo que estás pensando…

Se dieron un largo beso, uno muy apasionado. Se prepararían para lo que continuaría. Sin embargo, no esperaban que un pequeño obstáculo en sus deseos apareciera de repente. Pero ellos seguían en su mundo, provocándose entre sí, tontamente enamorados.

- ¡Estoy de vuelta!

Ambos saltaron y se separaron por la repentina sorpresa. Apenas vieron de quien se trataba…la pasión de Eiri se congeló en cuestión de segundos…

**Continuará!**

**Minna, gracias por el apoyo. Ya dejé establecidas las fechas de actualización de los últimos capítulos de mi FF.**

**Gracias por la paciencia, espero que este fic esté siendo de su agrado!**

**Beshitos!**

**Namida No Megami.**


	12. Celos en el escenario

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II**

**Capítulo XI: Celos en el escenario**

Tenía una fuerte resaca por mala noche y exceso de alcohol en el cuerpo. Se levantó de la espaciosa cama aún tambaleando como un alcohólico y lo único que buscaba en la acogedora habitación…era a su pelirosa esposo, quien desde hace una noche no se encontraba durmiendo con él. Salió de su cuarto dispuesto a hallar a su objetivo y lo encontró en donde pensaba…durmiendo.

Durmiendo… ¡con Rikku a su lado!

Maldecía su suerte. Había salido hace pocas horas de esa jaula y ahora que podía pasar mucho más tiempo al lado de su pelirosa y hermoso regalo de la vida, se aparecía "ese monstruo en forma infantil" a perturbar su vida de casado nuevamente. Arqueó una ceja con suma molestia y se alejó de ahí para después encerrarse en el baño y desestresarse –si es que podía hacerlo con "ese mocoso" cerca. Mientras se duchaba escuchaba risas… ¡risas! Seguramente el idiota del mocoso ya había engatusado a su antojo a Shuichi y el otro tonto –refiriéndose al pelirosa- se había dejado embelezar, con lo tonto que es, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, pero sí le molestaba…y mucho. Terminó de ducharse y salió del baño…viendo como, alegremente, Shuichi le daba el desayuno a Rikku… ¡en la boca! Intentó dejar de mirar pero le era imposible, Shuichi se veía tan feliz y a gusto con el pequeño "demonio" que ni siquiera había notado su presencia en la misma escena. ¡Maldición!, espetó enojado dentro de sí, amaba tanto a ese mocoso esposo suyo que ahora tenía celos hasta del aire que respiraba. ¿Cuándo se había él convertido en un amante dominado por el enojo y los celos?

- Shuichi, tengo hambre.

Más el pelirosa no le escuchó ni una palabra.

- ¡Mocoso, tengo hambre! ¡Dame de comer!

Y al fin Shuichi volteó a verlo. Pero no precisamente…por el motivo que él esperaba fielmente.

- ¡Eiri, míralo! ¿No está hermoso? –le comentó emocionado a su esposo sobre Rikku, quien se hallaba muy apenado y a la vez feliz de estar con su 'madre'.

- Hola, papá Eiri –musitó con algo de temor al ver el obvio enojo reflejado en los ojos del escritor que ya chispaban llamas.

El novelista entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, dando a conocer a Shuichi que se encontraba muy molesto con su persona. Rikku tembló un poco mientras que Shuichi estaba impaciente por saber qué era lo que le ocurría a su ojidorado esposo. Antes de poder moverse hacia la habitación, el pequeño castaño lo detuvo aferrándose a la manga de su camiseta.

- Mamá, seguramente papá no quiere que esté aquí.

- No te preocupes por eso, Rikku-kun. Yo estoy muy contento de que estés aquí en Japón. Cuando llegaste así de la nada, realmente me preocupé cuando llegaste ayer tan tarde sin esperar que tu padre te trajera.

- Pero está bien, mamá. Papá me ha dejado venir, además los extrañaba mucho…

- Nosotros también a ti. ¿La has pasado bien en América?

- Si, mamá, pero le dije a mi papá que prefería quedarme en Japón así que compró una casa aquí para que vivamos.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a quedar aquí en Japón, Rikku-kun? Es una muy agradable noticia.

- Si, pero yo quiero quedarme con mamá…-Shuichi sonrió.

- Pequeño, estaremos muy cerca. Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras, yo lo prometo también, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien, mamá –sonrió el pequeño gustoso.

Por otro lado, Eiri no estaba del todo gustoso por lo que acababa de escuchar. Él, claro, también había extrañado a ese pequeño infierno de cuando vivían juntos, pero de repente y sin saber por qué, los celos lo habían convertido en presa fácil. Le costaba ver a una persona, mujer u hombre, cerca de su pelirosa, de su esposo, de aquel talentoso vocalista que se supone solo canta para él, Uesugi Eiri. Sintió el toqueteo insistente en la puerta de la habitación, sabía con certeza que era Shuichi, por lo que no movió ni un músculo y fingió que estaba leyendo un libro en el escritorio.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te comportaste así? El niño estaba con muchos deseos de saludarte. Fuiste muy duro.

Eiri no le respondió, solo prosiguió con su fingida lectura.

- Vamos, tenemos que acompañar a Rikku-kun a casa. Su padre debe estar esperándolo porque van a comenzar con la mudanza.

- Puedes ir solo. No creo que te pierdas –comentó sádicamente, siguiendo con su vista fija en el libro.

- No sabes siquiera fingir bien, tonto. El libro está en mala posición. No sabía que podías leerlo al revés, estoy impresionado.

El rubio tiró el libro al suelo, escondiendo su rostro lleno de vergüenza. Shuichi rió a lo bajo, podía saber exactamente como se encontraba Eiri con solo mirarlo. Se acercó a él y le sonrió, a lo que el otro se sintió aún más apenado consigo mismo.

- De veras que te celas fácilmente.

Eiri lo atrajo hasta sí mismo, atrapando su cintura.

- ¿Y qué? Tú eres mi esposo y se supone que me perteneces, así que puedo sentir celos de quien sea que esté cerca de ti.

- Pero Eiri, se trata de un niño. Nunca podría ver a Rikku-kun de la misma manera que te veo a ti. Tú eres mi esposo y él es nuestro hijo, son dos clases de amor distintas.

- Eso no me importa. Además porque estuve mucho tiempo encerrado en esa cárcel, mucha gente debe haberse acercado a ti más de lo debido, así que ahora que estoy libre lo primero que quiero hacer es aniquilar al maldito retrasado ese junto con su conejo y su disque nuevo auto Mercedes.

- Vaya, te molestas por cosas sin sentido. ¿Cómo podría haber algo entre Sakuma-san y yo? Es ilógico –vociferó malgeniado.- Vamos, acompáñame a dejar a Rikku-kun en casa. Más tarde tengo que darme una vuelta por la compañía para el concierto que se acerca.

- No quiero…

Shuichi le dio un muy casto beso. Esos que solo a él podría darle. Vaya manera de ser convencido. Si se tratara de ablandar la decisión del antiguo Uesugi Eiri, le habría costado mucho más trabajo, quizás más de dos o tres días. Y no es que el nuevo no le diera mucho trabajo, cuando se ponía celoso no había absolutamente nadie quien lo parara. Pero si se trataba de mimarlo por cambiar su enojo…era bastante fácil…solo si sabía como complacerlo.

**&&&**

Shuichi entró a la empresa de NG Records a la hora eventual para ensayar las canciones y las coreografías que tendría que presentar al público en el concierto que se llevaría a cabo en el Zepp Tokio ese mismo día en la noche. Los preparativos estaban casi listos, la banda estaba ensayando arduamente para que todo saliera según lo planeado. Por su parte, Nittle Grasper también se estaba alistando para la salida en escena, ya que serían los teloneros de Bad Luck. Nadie en la empresa tenía que pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la presentación en vivo en Zepp Tokio.

Pero, claro, con Shuichi y Hiro todo era cosa aparte.

- ¿Qué Yuki-san tiene ataques de celos? –rió él.- No lo puedo creer.

- Aunque no me lo creas, Hiro. Últimamente está muy sensible por todo, puede sonar ridículo si te digo esto, pero creo que siente celos hasta del aire que respiro…

- Vaya, nunca creí que tu esposo fuese tan posesivo. Lo creí de cierto modo, pero esto ya es demasiado. Que gracioso.

- Oye, no es para que te rías.

- Pero es que lo es. ¿No te sientes halagado?

- En cierto modo, sí, no te lo puedo negar, pero creo que ya es exagerado. No quisiera pensar que podría llegar hasta los extremos de hacer algo…

- Pienso que te tomas todo muy en serio. Oye, cambiando de tema ¿De verdad piensas presentar esa melodía en el concierto, Shuichi?

- Si, estoy completamente decidido. La verdad es que me gustó como quedó…y quisiera decir unas cuantas cosas…

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

- Si –contestó sin más. Sin dudas.

Siguieron con su ardua práctica. Suguru se notaba un poco más accesible con Shuichi, cosa que impresionó bastante a Hiro. Se llevaban mejor de lo normal y esto lo asustaba un poco, no quería pensar que el primo pequeño del presidente tenía alguna clase de sentimiento especial hacia su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Cuando vio al de ojos castaños alejarse del vocalista, el pelirrojo se acercó disimuladamente a donde estaba él y de la manera más discreta le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué tú y Suguru se llevan tan bien?

- ¿Por qué, preguntas? Se supone que es algo normal ¿no lo crees? Somos una banda y tenemos que llevarnos mejor entre nosotros.

- Pero… ¿Suguru siendo amable contigo? –Bufó Hiro-, lo siento, pero no me lo creo.

- Son las circunstancias, Nakano-kun –interrumpió Touma repentinamente, asustando a ambos.- Lo siento, no he querido interrumpir.

- Touma-san ¿no estaba Nittle Grasper ensayando para el concierto?

- Decidimos tomarnos un pequeño descanso, después de todo nuestra participación no es tan importante comparándola con la de ustedes, Shuichi-san.

-_ Vaya, nunca creí que Touma-san diría eso. El mundo está cambiando…_

- Por cierto, Shuichi-san, me enteré de que Rikku-kun está de nuevo en Japón y creo que se quedará en el país.

- ¿Cómo se enteró de eso?

- Naturalmente hablé con Eiri-san. Parece que tuvo mala noche.

- Créame, ha tenido una muy mala…

Mientras conversaban, una persona entró al estudio, sorprendiendo bastante a Shuichi.

- Buenos días, chicos…

- Mika-san, buenos días. ¿Qué la trae por aquí tan temprano? –preguntó Shuichi con curiosidad.

- La verdad es que venía a traerle el almuerzo a Touma –miró luego a su esposo.- Te preparé algo bueno para que comas en la tarde, espero que te guste.

Touma sonrió complacido.

- Muchas gracias, Mika-san. ¿Te parece si te invito a desayunar?

- Pero… ¿no tienes trabajo por hacer? No me gustaría interrumpir tu trabajo.

- No te preocupes, está por aquí cerca. Si vamos ahora no demoraremos mucho.

- Bueno, está bien.

- Espérame aquí. Iré a traer mi saco.

Salió Touma del estudio y Mika se dirigió directamente a Shuichi, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Me parece que su relación va de viento en popa, Mika-san.

- Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste. La verdad me siento bien ahora…y sin dudas. Pero… ¿tú estás bien? Escuché de mi esposo que tú y Eiri no están de buenas. ¿Es por culpa de Rikku-chan?

- Pensé que iba a estar más tranquilo después de dejar al niño en casa, pero optó por la misma actitud de antes. No se preocupe, ya se le pasará –dijo de forma relajada.

Las horas pasaron volando entre ensayos y últimos arreglos para el concierto de BAD LUCK. Se encontraban en su camerino mientras Nittle Grasper se preparaba para salir en escena para dar inicio a la presentación en vivo. Shuichi se hallaba inusualmente muy nervioso y algo decaído, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Hiro, quien inmediatamente se sentó a su lado para saber lo que le ocurría al vocalista.

- ¿Shuichi? ¿Por qué esa cara?

- Es que…Eiri no ha venido todavía. Me lo dijo Touma-san.

- Vendrá, no te preocupes. No se lo perdería por nada.

- Es que…estaba muy molesto cuando me fui, quizás no quiera venir a verme.

- Vamos, Shuichi, tienes que relajarte o de lo contrario todo te va a salir mal.

- Disculpa. Ya me Relajo.

No muy lejos de ahí, en lo más lejos del público, Eiri veía cantar a Sakuma Ryuichi mientras Bad Luck se alistaba para salir a escena. A su costado se encontraba una muy sonriente Mika, mirando a Nittle Grasper sobre el escenario, sin prestarle mucha atención al humor de su hermano. Vaya suerte que tenía. Tatsuha se encontraba a su otro costado, babeando a mares por su ídolo, el idiota de Sakuma que tanto odiaba. Ninguno de sus dos hermanos podían ser capaces de prestarle atención. No ahora…justo cuando se sentía más incómodo que nunca. Todo había ido bien con Shuichi…hasta que recibió aquella maldita nota dirigida al pelirosa en donde un sucio, asqueroso maniático de cuarta expresaba todo el amor y la excitación horrenda que sentía por su vocalista favorito. El solo recordar esas repulsivas palabras…lo hacían temblar del asco.

"_Hola, Shuichi-kun. Soy un ferviente admirador tuyo. ¿Sabes? Te he estado observando desde que comenzaste a cantar, me pareces hermoso arriba del escenario. Tu sensualidad me excita, el movimiento de tus caderas me hace querer tocarlas, tus rojos y apetecibles labios me llaman diariamente a darte un beso, tu bello y delicado cuerpo me invita indirectamente a querer recorrerlo con mis labios. Ahora mismo fantaseo contigo, con tus ojos de ángel, me imagino estás debajo mío gimiendo de placer ante mis caricias, me caliento de imaginar tus mejillas carmines, tus labios canturreando gemidos de placer, tu cuerpo sudoroso y temblando al sentir mis caricias, mis besos, mis toques por todo tu cuerpo. Maldito sea ese escritor de cuarta que te tiene a su merced todos los días, realmente lo envidio, es un hombre realmente con suerte si pudo encontrar a alguien como tú. No me importa que seas casado, todo este tiempo me he conformado con mirarte a la distancia y después satisfacerme a mí mismo con una foto tuya, dándome placer y provocándome un orgasmo. Te deseo…una y mil veces. Cuando me canse de solo mirar, iré por ti y te haré mío. Me pareces de lo más delicioso…eres como una fruta prohibida, y por lo mismo que eres prohibido, se me hace más excitante desearte…Soñaré contigo hoy, espero tú también lo hagas conmigo. Espero que esta carta te haya excitado y cuando hagas el amor con él, pienses en mí._

_Te ama, tu admirador secreto"_

Finalmente pudo volver a la realidad cuando escuchó la chillona voz de su esposo, dándoles la bienvenida a los admiradores, sonriendo como siempre. Empezó a cantar "Rock'n Station" y Eiri se dio cuenta de que lo escrito por aquel pervertido estúpido tenía mucho de cierto. Sus caderas se movían siempre con sensualidad, sus bailes parecían eróticos, emocionando a las admiradoras. Después de todo aquel conjunto azul oscuro que llevaba esa noche lo hacía ver muy varonil, excitante, a tal punto de ser deseado por más de mil personas, en donde él estaba incluido, por más que no quisiera aceptarlo.

La canción finalizó y con ella…millones de aplausos y ovaciones por parte del público. Todo se oscureció y Shuichi volvió a la vista de todos los interesados, sonriendo esta vez con suavidad. Al lado de él se encontraba un fino piano negro.

- Muchas gracias por haber venido hoy a este su humilde concierto. La siguiente canción es en realidad una pequeña melodía que hice pensando en la persona que más amo en el mundo. Me gustaría que ustedes también la oyeran…Se titula… "la melodía de los sueños"

Eiri se sorprendió. La melodía que ahora mismo estaba escuchando fue la que él había considerado de sus sueños, esa que solo Shuichi y él conocían, la melodía de ensueño eterna que marcaba el gran amor que ambos sentían.

- Cuando el frío sofoca y hiela tu alma…Te perturba, te confunde. Sonríe, estoy a tu lado…abrazándote. Amplía tus alas, volando, cantándole al dolor, al miedo, a la soledad. –comenzó a decir mientras tocaba la melodía en piano.

- Que hermosa melodía…-comentó Mika.- Las palabras de Shuichi son hermosas…Tienes suerte de tenerlo…

- Hermanito, sí que te sacaste la lotería…

-Saldremos juntos de este infierno llamando a las sombras…Porque el amor es una melodía, la melodía de nuestros sueños. Porque si la entonas, la luz volverá a tu corazón y el hielo desaparecerá.

¿Suerte? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en que la suerte era suya por encontrar a Shuichi. Su ego y orgullo siempre le permitió pensar que la fortuna era de Shuichi…Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que las personas pensaban respecto a su relación como pareja y seguidamente como esposos.

- Formemos juntos una eternidad de caricias y canciones de ensueño.

Porque la vida es el tiempo eterno de los sueños. Es la melodía de mis sueños, de tus sueños, de nuestros sueños.

La melodía finalizó. Muchas personas lloraban, otras gritaban por el frenesí. Pero Eiri…Eiri había descubierto algo bastante importante no solo para él, si no también para Shuichi ya que jamás se habían puesto a pensar en lo que podía decir la gente que los admiraba, de ellos.

- Shuichi-kun es tan hermoso…Si estuviera soltero lo atraparía –decía una joven mirando embelezada la imagen de Shuichi en el escenario.

- Pero… ¿sabes, Shizuka? Muchas personas dicen que Eiri-san no lo trata como merece. Quizás tengas una oportunidad. Bueno…tengamos, porque yo también lo quiero…

- Que me perdone mi hermoso Dios Shuichi-kun, pero Eiri-san debe ser bastante tonto si se permite herir a nuestro querido Shuichi-kun. Y él que es tan lindo y bueno… ¡Ay, como quisiera robarlo!

- Tienes razón, la verdad es que Eiri-san tiene mucha fortuna. Tener a ese bombón de amante y después de esposo… ¡tiene una suerte de dioses! Si yo tuviera un novio como Shuichi-kun, daría incluso mi vida por él.

- Me parece que tienes muchísimas rivales, hermanito. Y como no, si mi cuñadito está para comérselo…que me perdone mi Honey, pero de verdad que está muy lindo. Tú debes saberlo mejor que cualquiera.

- Ay, ya cállate.

Era oficial. El cuerpo de Eiri ardería en celos en menos de un minuto si seguían alabando de esa manera a su esposo, y aunque les pese aceptarlo, sólo él podría tenerlo. Apenas terminó el concierto…quiso ir a ver a Shuichi. Entró y lo sorprendió cambiándose. El pelirosa se puso de los mil colores, más Eiri lo que hizo fue abrazarlo. Mientras lo besaba y era correspondido, vio una luz sospechosa tras las cortinas y lo que descubrió…lo dejó enfurecido. Supuso de inmediato…que era el imbécil de la carta.

- Dios, que cuerpo…que movimientos…-decía el hombre totalmente deleitado entre susurros.

Sintió asco e ira. Se molestó aún más cuando sintió el ruido de un flash. Se separó inmediatamente de Shuichi y sorprendió al acosador con una cámara en mano, con muchas fotos de Shuichi completamente desnudo. Shuichi se horrorizó e inmediatamente llamó a Mr.K quien se encargó de controlar al intruso.

- ¡Shuichi-kun, eres hermoso! ¡De verdad te amo!

Eiri estaba hirviendo en cólera y lo primero que pensó en hacer fue darle un fuerte puñete que lo dejó con la nariz sangrando y el labio partido. El vocalista fue capaz de detenerlo y el manager se hizo cargo de lo demás.

- ¿Amor? –sin embargo, él no recibió respuesta.- Sé que estás molesto. Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

- Eso de que tantas personas te deseen…no me gusta para nada. –tiró la carta al suelo. Shuichi la recogió y la leyó, quedando entre incómodo y excitado.

- Vaya, nunca imaginé que alguien pensara en mí de esa forma.

- No me digas que te gusta que te deseen así…

Sonrió el pelirosa.

- Me gustaría…si supiera que tú piensas en mí de esa forma…

- No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa por mi mente en este momento, Shu-chan. –su voz se tornó pícara.- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

- Por mí encantado…

Shuichi cerró la puerta del camerino con llave, después de todo ya tenía a un grandioso acosador personal, y no iba a permitir que alguna persona lo interrumpiera mientras era acosado de la manera más excitante del mundo…solo como Eiri sabía hacerlo. Por su parte, el escritor de novelas románticas comenzó a pensar que de verdad era bastante afortunado…

**Continuará!**

**Chicos, al fin llega el final x3 en el próximo episodio. Gracias a todos por la enorme paciencia que tienen y han tenido con esta pobre escritora que ya está comenzando a trabajar como maestra y que encima escribe una novela…**


	13. El amor es una melodía

**La diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II**

**Capítulo final: El amor es una melodía**

El cielo estaba teñido de un tenue color naranja por la madrugada en las afueras de una gran casa, la cual estaba ubicada en una de las mejores calles de la ciudad. Eran las cinco de la madrugada mientras todo el mundo descansaba como era debido después de un arduo día de trabajo entre semana. La pareja Uesugi, ex conviviente y ahora matrimonio disfrutaba de su apacible sueño, dormidos amorosamente abrazados después de un apasionado reencuentro luego de que ambos pudiesen finalizar sus horarios laborables. Uesugi Eiri lucía como si realmente estuviese en paz en aquel silencioso letargo, muy al contrario de Shuichi, su pareja, quien comenzaba a parecer bastante incómodo, quizás, por una pesadilla. Sudaba frío, en su rostro se reflejaba el miedo y la ansiedad. '¿Quién…?', deliraba entre sueños, empalidecido, se movía de un lado a otro como si quisiese escapar de algo o de alguien, sus brazos se separaron súbitamente del cuerpo de su esposo, quien por el repentino jalón, abrió sus ojos, adormilado, molesto.

- Condenado mocoso…-masculló con molestia para después cambiar aquel semblante por uno realmente preocupado al ver las incesantes gotas de sudor bañar el rostro de su amante.- ¿Shuichi?

Mas este no respondió a su llamado. Seguía dormido, moviéndose con inquietud. Entró en desesperación mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro tratando de hacer que despertara de ese sueño, pero el pelirosa no daba señal alguna de querer despertar de la irreal escena. Siguió moviéndolo de un lado a otro cuando, de repente, oyó un pequeño susurro escaparse de sus apetecibles labios. Había oído bien… '¿Qué es lo que busca de mí?' es lo que el pequeño había dicho entre sueños, con una voz muy baja e insegura, temeroso, pareciendo atrapado en un sueño triste. Se levantó el rubio de la cama y salió de la habitación mientras Shuichi trataba de aferrarse a las sábanas de la espaciosa cama matrimonial. Eiri regresó con un paño húmedo entre las manos, se sentó al costado de su esposo y comenzó a limpiar los rastros de sudor en el rostro y el pecho del pequeño quien aún no era capaz de abrir los ojos. Apenas acarició su frente con aquella tela, sintió el cuerpo de Shuichi estremecerse ante el contacto. Siguió con su tarea hasta quitar el rastro de aquellas gotas saladas en el hermoso rostro de su compañero de la vida. Una vez habiendo terminado, le brindó un pequeño pero casto beso en los labios y se dio cuenta de cómo, lentamente, el semblante de Shuichi cambiaba a uno más pacífico para después reaccionar finalmente. El rubio le brindó a esta escena una media sonrisa. Shuichi abrió nuevamente aquellas perlas amatistas y dirigió su mirada hacia su expectante esposo.

- ¿Eiri? –lo miró fijamente.- Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

- Si, una vez más en estas tres semanas. ¿Qué es ese sueño que te tiene tan perturbado?

El cantante bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

- Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. No le encuentro sentido…

- Yo soy todo oídos, así que tendrás que contarme lo de tu sueño.

- No… ¿cómo crees? De todos modos no importa, es solo un sueño.

- Si, claro…Un sueño que te ha durado veintidós días. Habla de una vez antes de que me arrepienta, bendito mocoso. –sentenció el escritor, con exigencia.

Miró fijamente sus orbes doradas y se perdió entre su hermoso y cálido brillo. Eiri podía aparentar ser frío y podía convencer a cualquiera de que era un 'desgraciado' por su forma de hablar, pero solo Shuichi sabía qué tipo de persona era él en realidad, sabía lo que había detrás de cada una de sus palabras bruscas y de su falta de tacto. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver la seriedad del albino quien entendió menos lo que estaba pasando por la 'retorcida' mente de Shuichi. El pelirosa pensó que a veces era bueno que la gente pensara que en el cerebro de personas como él solo existían las telarañas, así jamás podrían ellos pensar que en verdad personas como él sabían como manejar a la gente, en especial a Eiri. El rubio arqueó una ceja en señal de estar harto de la situación, pensando que quizás el chico le estaba tomando el pelo, más el de perlas amatistas solo lo abrazó y le expresó su agradecimiento por sus atenciones.

- Te estoy agradecido por tu preocupación, pero no es nada serio…

- Shuichi, te conozco. No te pones así por un simple sueño sin importancia. Ahora mismo me vas a decir de qué demonios trata antes de que me enoje contigo.

- Una persona que no veía me hablaba…me decía que mi vida cambiaría, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero renegó al preguntarle yo su nombre, y por alguna razón mi cuerpo temblaba ante su voz.

- Entonces ¿no has podido verle el rostro?

- En todo este tiempo que lo he estado soñando, no se apareció en persona ni una sola vez. –dijo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba por el recuerdo.

Eiri siguió mirándolo. Shuichi parecía bastante atemorizado y no era para más si no podía encontrarle sentido a tan extraño sueño. El escritor solo atinó a pasear su mano libremente por el rostro del pequeño, dándole fuerza y confianza para contarle de sus cosas. Después de todo para eso existía el matrimonio, para que la pareja fuera capaz de conocerse más a plenitud. Shuichi lo miró, y aún con inseguridad le sonrió agradecido por su amabilidad, una que él nada más sabía interpretar después de tanto tiempo conociéndolo. Eiri lo invitó a acomodarse en su regazo nuevamente y este, gustoso, aceptó el ofrecimiento. Se acomodó muy confiado mientras el rubio rodeó su espalda con sus grandes manos, atrayéndolo más hacia él, sin palabras, sin susurros, solo en compañía del silencio. Y así permanecieron toda la noche, dormidos tranquilamente. Shuichi había dejado de tener aquel sueño.

Al día siguiente, Shuichi corría presuroso por la calle para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. Por culpa de aquel sueño poco tiempo había podido dormir y estando la anterior noche en los brazos de su esposo le hizo recuperar la calma, sin embargo, pocas horas pudo dormir. Llevaba un pan a medio comer metido en la boca, corría como un torbellino sin importarle las pobres víctimas de sus torpes atropellos por la mañana. Mientras iba corriendo con la calma ya perdida, chocó duramente contra alguien y cayó al suelo, quejándose inmediatamente por el dolor de una herida en sus rodillas. Sin embargo, sintió un peso debajo suyo, alguien que lloraba y, al darse cuenta de que era un niño, se quitó inmediatamente para ayudarlo.

- Lo siento, pequeño, ¿Estás bien?

Mas el niño solo continuaba llorando.

- Vale, vale, lo lamento mucho. ¿Dónde te has golpeado?

El infante le señaló su pierna derecha.

- Debiste torcerte el tobillo. Lo siento de veras. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

El niño comenzó a llorar nuevamente, y Shuichi estaba perdiendo el tiempo, mas no podía dejar al niño solo en la calle sin saber en donde se encontraba su mamá o familia. Le tomó la mano y le sonrió para poder tranquilizarlo…aunque ya sabía que estaba muerto de antemano por ausentarse en el trabajo.

- ¿Quieres que la busquemos juntos, a tu mamá?

- ¡Shin-chan!

Gritaron tras él. Shuichi volteó y una mujer bastante joven, con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigió hacia el niño y lo abrazó fuertemente, regañándolo una y otra vez por haberse movido del sitio en donde ella lo había dejado. El pequeño de nombre 'Shin-chan' lloró asustado junto a ella. De repente Shuichi sintió una extraña tristeza, después de todo él jamás podría tener la posibilidad de sentirse de alguna manera responsable por un niño propio. ¿Desde qué momento comenzó a sentir ese inexplicable dolor en el pecho? ¿Esa opresión en el pecho? ¿Por qué repentinamente se sentía ansioso?

- Perdona si mi hijo te molestó. –dijo ella.

- No se preocupe por eso. Más bien yo debería disculparme porque ambos chocamos y él se ha torcido el tobillo. Lo lamento mucho.

- Onii-chan, muchas gracias…-dijo el pequeño.

Luego de una pequeña reverencia, se despidieron y desaparecieron de allí. Seguramente Eiri se molestaría, por tener aquellos extraños sentimientos sin explicación. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, como si ni siquiera estuviese interesado en llegar hacia su destino. Veía con clara envidia a las parejas 'normales' pasearse libremente por la calle con un niño en brazos, como alguna vez su padre y madre paseaban a su lado, antes de que la desgracia tocara las puertas de su vida, arrebatándole sin contemplaciones su vida familiar. Deseó de repente poder tener un hijo propio, gozar de la felicidad de tener una familia completa, pero seguramente Eiri se molestaría si se diera cuenta de aquellos sentimientos. Intentó seguir caminando cuando de repente, y sin estar dormido, oyó nuevamente esa voz que tanto miedo le causaba.

_¿Quieres gozar de eso?_

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me persigues?

_Apuesto a que te gustaría poder hacer lo mismo…al lado de tu esposo, pero no puedes lamentablemente, porque eres un chico y las mujeres son las únicas que tienen ese privilegio._

- Yo no quiero eso…Eiri y yo somos muy felices sin necesidad de nada más.

_Pero sientes que algo te hace falta…_

- N-No…-tartamudeó.

_Si eso es lo que deseas, yo te lo daré…_

- ¿Qué? –preguntó con sorpresa.

Sin embargo, la voz dejó de oírse para mezclarse con el pacífico aire de la mañana. Siguió caminando algo temeroso…no entendía las palabras que había escuchado, ¿De qué manera esa voz podría cumplir aquel deseo? Llegó a la compañía sin pensar en las consecuencias de su presencia tardía en el trabajo, su cabeza vagaba en otra parte muy lejana.

- ¡Shuichi-kun, you're dead!

Mas el pelirosa lo miró casi ausente.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? Es la quinta vez en el mes que llegas tarde, Shuichi –espetó Hiro bastante enojado con su amigo de la infancia.- Además quería hablar contigo de algo bastante importante.

- Lo lamento, Hiro. Tuve muchas complicaciones al llegar. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes para decirme? –preguntó con curiosidad.

- Oh, no. Ya va a comenzar…-suspiró Suguru.- Ahora ya no habrá quien lo detenga. Yo mejor me tomo un descanso mientras ustedes parlotean.

- Yo te invito –le acompañó K.- Esto va a demorar bastante. –y salieron de allí, cansados.

Los dos mejores amigos se sentaron y Hiro miraba seriamente al ausente Shuichi, quien no parecía muy interesado en escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle, algo que era de vida o muerte para que Shuichi supiera, después de todo ellos se sabían todo lo que respectaba al otro, eran hermanos o algo más que eso, su confianza era ilimitada.

- ¿Vas a oír lo que tengo para contarte?

- Oye, Hiro… ¿Crees que debería tener un hijo?

Hiro escupió toda su deliciosa soda.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? N-No me digas que tú…estás…

- ¡No seas idiota! –Gritó enojado- ¡Soy un chico, no puedo embarazarme, demente!

- ¿Entonces por qué de repente dices eso? No te entiendo, tonto.

- Lo que pasa es que…de repente pensé que sería lindo si Eiri y yo pudiésemos criar a un niño como si fuese nuestro hijo. Pero…el problema es que quiero uno propio, pero sé que no puedo tenerlo por más que lo desee con muchas ansias.

- Shuichi…-susurró el guitarrista.

- ¡Vamos! No me mires con pena…yo sabía desde un principio que no podría tener un hijo nunca. Además sé muy bien que a Eiri no le parecería buena idea el que adoptáramos un niño y criarlo como nuestro hijo…-suspiró resignado.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

- Pues, bueno… ¿cómo decírtelo? ¿Por dónde comienzo?

- Sería recomendable empezar con el principio, Hiro…

- Bueno, Shuichi, sucede que Ayaka-chan y yo…hemos decidido casarnos en medio año…

Shuichi parecía no asimilar la noticia.

- ¿C-Casarse? ¿Ayaka-chan y tú?

- Pues, si…y nos gustaría que tú fueses nuestro padrino de bodas.

El rostro del pelirosa se iluminó

- Por supuesto que si. ¡Muchas felicidades, Hiro!

Lo abrazó inesperadamente, comenzó a llorar sin entender su amigo el por qué, más le correspondió cariñosamente el gesto. Permanecieron así largo rato hasta que el mismo cantante deshizo el abrazo para mirar emocionado después a su hermano.

- Sé muy bien que ambos serán muy felices. Tengan muchos hijos ¿vale?

El pelirrojo asintió.

- Eso no quiere decir que te irás de la banda, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que no!

La cara de Shuichi volvió a llenarse de júbilo. Estaba muy feliz por la noticia de su mejor amigo.

La rutina del día siguió su curso sin ninguna otra complicación aparte del retraso del vocalista de la banda. Las horas de trabajo fueron acortadas por el rápido trabajo y todos pudieron salir rápidamente de la empresa a descansar hasta el día siguiente. Shuichi se dirigió rápidamente hacia la casa, estaba lloviendo, y parecía una tormenta estruendosa, por lo que corrió desesperadamente por llegar, ya que no había llevado paraguas para refugiarse de las incesantes gotas de lluvia.

- Ya llegué –musitó bajito.

Mas no escuchó respuesta de su esposo, quizás estaría trabajando. Se sentó en el sofá frente a la televisión y tomó el mando del artefacto. La prendió y comenzó a pasar los canales rápidamente hasta encontrar un canal que le llamara la atención. Se detuvo justo en uno que lo enganchó. Era una película que le gustaba mucho a su madre en aquel tiempo, con aquel actor que consideraba su favorito. Arnold Schwarzenegger protagonizaba una comedia junto a Dany Devito, aquella llamada 'Junior' en donde uno de ellos, por la inseminación artificial, logra quedar embarazado después de varios experimentos realizados por su amigo. Siguió mirándolo y le parecía interesante, ojala en la vida real pasara lo mismo –pensó- Se encontraba tan inmerso en la película que no oyó a su esposo acercarse hacia él.

- ¿Qué estás viendo, baka?

- Es una película en donde Arnold queda embarazado, ¿puedes creerlo? Es muy interesante…

- Son solo una tira de idioteces esos temas de las inseminaciones. Los hombres solo deben aceptar que la naturaleza no les favoreció en esa estupidez de poder engendrar un hijo y ya.

Shuichi quedó muy molesto ante este comentario.

- ¿Entonces piensas que es una tontería eso? ¿No piensas que puede haber hombres quienes piensan en eso con frustración?

- Claro que si. Deberían entender que solo las mujeres pueden tener hijos, ellos no. Es estúpido que se frustren por una idiotez así cuando saben perfectamente que no pueden cambiar lo que son

Shuichi se puso de pie y miró desafiante a su esposo, quien retrocedió al verlo llorar.

- ¡Entonces deberías buscarte a una mujer y acostarte con ella para que puedas tener un hijo!

- ¿Por qué me levantas la voz? Yo no he dicho nada malo. Además me importa un bledo si tengo un hijo o no. No lo necesito.

- ¡Pero yo si! –Masculló enojado hacia su pareja.- ¡Yo si quiero uno y me cabrea el no poder tener uno propio que nazca de mí! ¡Perdóname por ser un maldito pendejo frustrado que no puede aspirar siquiera a un sueño tan irreal como ese!

Salió corriendo de ahí, tirando fuertemente de la puerta al cerrarla. Eiri se quedó sin habla al haberlo escuchado hablando de esa manera. Miró con resentimiento la televisión para después apagarla con molestia hacia sí mismo, al decir aquellas feas palabras sin haber podido descifrar lo que Shuichi podía sentir. Se dejó caer en el sillón y susurró algo muy a lo bajo. 'Si pudiésemos tener uno…sería bueno.' Por otro lado, Shuichi caminaba bañado completamente con la lluvia, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberle contestado a Eiri de esa forma cuando él no tenía ni una pizca de culpa por su problema. Se detuvo en una pequeña capilla frente al parque y, sin dudar, entró a consolarse a sí mismo. Vio la imagen de Jesús crucificado y sin mucho esfuerzo se arrodilló frente a él.

- Dime, ¿por qué tu padre no pudo hacer que los hombres como yo pudiésemos gozar de esa dicha que solo las mujeres pueden tener? ¿Es tan malo para ti o para tu padre que las mujeres y los hombres tengamos los mismos derechos? Ni siquiera Eiri y yo podemos adoptar niños en este país porque está prohibido –rió tontamente.- Lo siento…no puedes hablarme si estás clavado ahí. Supongo que no puedes responder a mis quejas.

Se sentó un rato en una de las bancas de la capilla para intentar buscar la calma en su corazón perturbado. Sabía perfectamente que no podía cambiar su realidad, y tenía que aceptarlo y olvidarse de la idea, dejar de perturbarse a sí mismo por lo que no podía obtener. Sonrió. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a la imagen inerte del Mesías. Cuando levantó la vista, una imagen desconocida para él le estaba esperando en la puerta.

- ¿Quién eres?

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros y de tez blanca como la nieve, le sonrió dulcemente, imitando a una madre, para después dirigirle unas cuantas palabras antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos amatistas cristalinos por restos de lágrimas.

- Ve a casa. Si la dejas en plena lluvia, podría morir de frío.

- Esa voz…Usted es aquella persona con la que soñé.

- Tienes que ir rápidamente, Shuichi. De lo contrario, ya no tendrás otra oportunidad.

Diciendo esto y sin darle la oportunidad de responder, la albina mujer desapareció de su vista, dejándolo con una gran incertidumbre. Aún así se alejó de la enorme capilla y se fue corriendo hacia la casa, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encontró con una gran sorpresa justamente en la puerta de su casa, lo que provocó que diera un enorme grito que alertó a Eiri.

- ¡¿Qué te pasó, Shu-?! –calló al encontrarse con una gran sorpresa.

- Eiri, mírala. La encontré en la puerta.

El rubio se inclinó hasta la altura de su esposo y lo que vio dentro de aquella pequeña canastita fue a una pequeña bebé tan albina como él, de preciosos cabellos de oro iguales a los de él y con unos hermosos ojos amatistas como los de Shuichi. No aparentaba tener más de una semana de nacida, era bastante pequeña y lloraba sin cesar, Shuichi les daba calor a sus pequeñas y frías manitas.

- ¿Qué hace esta niña aquí?

- Mira, hay una nota y una cajita…-Shuichi desdobló primero la carta, para después leerla en voz alta.-

'_Si eso es lo que deseas, yo te lo daré' ¿no fue eso lo que te dije, Shuichi? Ella es tu hija, y también de Eiri. Aprécienla y denle todo el amor y seguridad que necesita. Confío en que harán de Shuuri-chan una gran niña en el futuro, porque ella ha tenido la suerte de nacer en una hermosa familia como la suya, ella lleva el nombre de ambos, como prueba de que es completamente suya. Shuichi, Dios no te odia, solo quiere que seas feliz siguiendo el camino de la vida que has elegido. De una amiga._

- ¿Nuestra hija? Así que esa mujer…-Shuichi sonrió.- Muchas gracias…señora.

Miró a su esposo, se había quedado sin habla. Sonrió y permitió que este la alzara entre sus brazos. Eiri la acurrucó y la miró con cierta incertidumbre, en su cuello tenía una cadenita de oro con su nombre.

- Shuichi, esto no está bien. Quizás alguien la abandonó.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Shuuri es nuestra, Eiri. Una hija tuya y mía. Mírala, tiene tu cabello y mis ojos, es igual a nosotros. ¿Acaso no la quieres?

- Pero, Shu-chan…fácilmente han podido abandonarla aquí… ¿No lo entiendes?

Shuichi lo miró con ternura.

- ¿Confías en mí? –Eiri asintió.- Entonces es nuestra, Eiri. Esa mujer…era la de mi sueño. Cuando salí de la casa luego de nuestra discusión…la vi y me avisó lo de Shuuri-chan…Esto no puede ser una coincidencia. Además… ¿no es linda?

- No te lo niego, pero… ¿Podremos con esto?

- Eso tenemos que averiguarlo.

- Baka, sigo pensando que es una mala idea. Podríamos…

- Pues yo quiero tenerla. Allá tú si no quieres.

- Shuichi, no me parece confiable. Además sabes bien que no podemos adoptar niños…

- Pero podemos intentarlo. ¿Verdad que si la tendremos? ¿Si, verdad?

Eiri miró a la niña, aquella tierna criatura que se parecía mucho a Shuichi, luego miró a su esposo. Fue el fin de su voluntad.

- ¡Como quieras, mocoso!

Shuichi saltó de alegría para después entrar a la casa con la pequeña en brazos, junto a su esposo. La arropó cariñosamente en la cama mientras que Eiri se encontraba parado en el balcón mirando el término de la lluvia.

- Mi vida apacible y apasionada con el mocoso se acabó…

- Vamos, no digas eso, Eiri. Solo es una pequeña. Podremos seguir con nuestra vida normalmente. –dijo a su costado el pequeño cantante mientras arrullaba a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos.

- Pero es un hijo, mocoso. No es lo mismo que cuidar a un perro. Conlleva mucha responsabilidad, mucha más cuando es tan pequeña como lo es Shuuri.

- Si ponemos ambos de nuestra parte lo lograremos, ya verás…

- Me enferma que seas tan positivo. Tu idiotez se me está pegando demasiado, tengo que andar con cuidado.

- Muchas gracias…por este regalo.

- Se supone que es nuestro regalo ¿o no?

Shuichi sonrió y asintió ante sus palabras. El destino que tantas trabas y dificultades había puesto en su camino, en su trayecto hacia la vida compartida, les había regalado a ambos un precioso obsequio, un obsequio que sabían suyo, porque, después de todo, la venida de Shuuri solo significaba que Dios estaba en paz con ellos y aceptaba lo que eran y querían ser, de otra manera no los habría bendecido con un regalo tan grande, producto de un amor tan grande. Ahora mismo, las ganas de ambos por luchar en su vida…se había incrementado mucho más…porque aparte de velar por su felicidad en matrimonio, ahora velarían también por aquel fruto de su amor…su pequeña Shuuri, ella que era tanto de ambos como del destino, de Dios, de su vida. Ahora sí que podrían probar que los milagros existían y más si podían experimentar el amor infinito de su creador hacia ellos.

Porque de eso se trataba la vida.

De vivirla en paz y de la mano con el destino.

Disfrutar del amor como una hermosa melodía.

**OWARI**

**N/A: Bueno, les agradezco a todos/as por su apoyo incondicional a esta atareada e impuntual escritora. Les pido muchas disculpas por el retraso, lo que pasa es que desde el día lunes 05 he comenzado a trabajar como profesora de un aula de dos años y más las tareas de la universidad no me ha dado mucho tiempo. También aprovecho para avisarles que el extra estará listo para mañana. Muchas gracias…a todos.**

**Atte.**

**Namida no Megami.**


	14. EXTRA

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor II**

**EXTRA**

"**Circunstancias"**

"Feliz cumpleaños número 21, Shu-chan" es lo que escuchaba por todos los lugares a los que iba un cansado escritor fumando su tan ansiada droga, el cigarrillo. Todas las tiendas de música estaban repletas de gente, como si el cumpleaños de su esposo fuera la gran cosa. Realmente estaba cansado, ajetreado, aburrido y, por sobre todas las cosas, en un gran aprieto… ¡No sabía qué regalarle al revoltoso cantante por sus veintiún abriles! Había buscado de todo, pero nada le satisfacía el gusto, y tampoco iba a pretender ir hasta donde el maldito Sakuma a pedirle un consejo. Conociendo a Shuichi, podría regalarle hasta un chicle mascado por el mismo idiota cantante y él estaría feliz… ¡pero esa era la parte que más le cabreaba! Así que por ningún motivo recurriría a él. Si le preguntaba a Tatsuha, seguramente le saldría con algún juguete erótico y, aunque la idea no estaba del todo mal, conocía perfectamente la mente enfermiza y 'yaoizada' de su hermano y apostaba su carrera a que luego le propondría hacer un trío con su pequeño y eso sí que no lo permitiría, no lo iba a compartir con nadie, primero tendría que pasar por su cadáver. Ni qué decir de Mika, seguramente le iba a sugerir algo cursi y romántico que lo pondría en vergüenza, su padre podría pedirle muy seguro que le cantara una canción…sí que estaba perdido, seguramente Shuichi estaría esperando por él en casa fantaseando con el ansiado momento y Eiri ya le estaba dando un pase de admisión al pánico.

Pero de repente, vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Algo que pensó al pelirosa le gustaría muchísimo. Cuando dio un paso hacia dentro de la curiosa y colorida tienda, su celular comenzó a sonar con sañosa insistencia. Malhumorado, lo tomó entre sus manos e hizo un obligado uso de él.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?

La voz desesperada de Shuichi lo sobresaltó de repente, haciéndole saltar por la impresión.

- ¡Eiri idiota! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre dejar a Shuuri-chan sola en la casa?

Abrió los ojos de par en par de repente. Cuando salió de la casa después de una larga siesta sintió desde un principio que se había olvidado de algo muy importante mas no sabía de qué se trataba. Musitó un muy audible 'maldición' y salió corriendo de ahí para llegar rápidamente hacia su casa, olvidándose completamente del regalo que estaba a punto de comprar. No podía culparse, según él, ya que aún no podía asimilar la idea de tener un hijo y de que todo el mundo lo supiera. Tenerla por ley había sido difícil, aún más para Shuichi al tener que soportar las habladurías de la gente a su alrededor, pero juntos lo habían podido afrontar. Llegó a su casa, presuroso, y lo que encontró detrás de la puerta no fue, obviamente, para nada agradable.

- ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

- Paseando…-respondió con altanería.

- Eiri, dejaste sola a la niña… ¿Y hablas así tan tranquilo?

El novelista tiró el cigarrillo a medias a la basura de la entrada.

- Se me olvidó, perdón.

- Llegué temprano y la encontré llorando completamente sola en la casa, estaba muy asustado.

Eiri miró a su pequeño, sus ojos lucían opacos. Últimamente, por tanto trabajo, Shuichi apenas tenía un poco de tiempo para descansar. Y ahora, para rematar el día, se había puesto de lo más histérico por haber encontrado sola a Shuuri…justo en el día de su cumpleaños. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sobándosela totalmente abrumado. Shuichi mecía a la niña para que dejara de llorar y el rubio estaba ahí parado, sin saber qué hacer para disculparse.

- D-De verdad no fue intencionado. Solo lo olvidé. ¿No estás molesto, verdad?

- Bueno…lo importante es que ella se encuentra bien. Más bien ¿en dónde estabas?

- Pues…salía por allí a despejarme un rato…

- Ah, ya veo…A pasear.

- No olvidé tu cumpleaños si es lo que te molesta.

Los ojitos violetas del pelirosa brillaron como faroles con todo furor, provocando en el albino una sonrisa bufona. Le dio un muy prolongado beso sin importarle que la niña comenzara a quejarse por la falta de atención de sus padres. Los sonoros llantos de Shuuri alarmaron al cantante, quien inmediatamente intentó separarse de su esposo, mas le fue totalmente imposible.

- Ah, no…Hoy sí que no te escaparás de mí.

- Pero, Eiri…la niña…

Eiri le arrebató a la bebé de los brazos a Shuichi y comenzó a mecerla para que se durmiera. Sorprendentemente la nena dejó de llorar y comenzó a disfrutar de la atención de su joven padre. Rápidamente se quedó dormida y el rubio se dirigió hacia su pequeña cuna para recostarla. El hermoso cantante estaba anonadado por el comportamiento tan cariñoso y poco inusual de Eiri.

- Ya está. La niña está dormida. Ahora dime… ¿dónde lo prefieres? En la cama obviamente por ahora no porque Shuuri está durmiendo, pero puede ser motivo para innovar. Puede ser el sillón, el balcón, la mesa, la cocina o si lo prefieres podemos hacerlo en la ducha. Puedes escoger cualquiera de las opciones, por mí no hay problema.

Shuichi estaba de los mil colores, pero eso no fue un impedimento para poder responderle a su esposo.

- Según tú esa es la mejor manera que se te ocurre para festejar mi cumpleaños ¿verdad?

- Bah…-bufó pervertido el escritor.- no me digas que no te gusta…bien que lo disfrutas.

- Hablar así es muy sucio, señor Uesugi…

- Vamos, mocoso. Bien que te gusta que sea sucio, y a ti también te gusta serlo, eres igual que yo.

- Que joven tan grosero…Voy a tener que castigarte.

El escritor extendió los brazos libremente.

- Haga usted lo que quiera conmigo…pero no puedo asegurarle estar quieto…

El pelirosa corrió a abrazarlo.

- Te amo, Eiri…Gracias.

- Espera que todavía falta mi sorpresa. Tendrás que esperar. Hasta ese momento no te felicitaré.

- ¿Todavía?

- No. Todavía. Ahora ven aquí…-dijo al mismo tiempo que llenaba de besos el cuello del menor. -Maldición –dijo- ya me arrepentí, quiero tenerte aquí ahora mismo…

- P-Pero, Eiri…

- No, ya no puedo aguantar más. Tienes que ser mío ahora…

Sus ojos mieles brillaban por la desesperación y la pasión reprimida desde la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia. Shuichi tampoco pudo resistirse más, así que correspondió a la desesperación de su amado esposo.

- Entonces, tómame aquí…

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces para comenzar a desvestir ahí mismo a su pelirosa esposo. Todo iba perfectamente bien, la armonía era perfecta, el ambiente estaba a su completa disposición…aunque no por mucho tiempo…

- ¡Shuichi, feliz cumpleaños!

Oyeron gritar a un grupo de personas la pareja. Se soltaron rápidamente y lo que vieron en la entrada los dejó bastante decepcionados.

- ¡¿Qué hacen todos aquí, maldición?! –renegó el rubio.

- ¡Vinimos a felicitar a Shu-chan na-no-da! –repetía una y otra vez el vocalista de Nittle Grasper en compañía de su inseparable Kumagoro.

- B-Bienvenidos…-decía asustado mientras se arreglaba la ropa disimuladamente.

La fiesta se armó de repente, todos estaban muy contentos celebrándola en honor a Shuichi. Eiri estaba exasperado y para el colmo de los colmos, los ruidos habían despertado a la niña, quien comenzó a llorar de temor. Eiri la alzó entre sus brazos y aprovechó para salir de la casa con la niña de acompañante. Simplemente…Shuichi no se dio cuenta.

- Este será nuestro secreto, niña, así que no dirás nada –le dijo el albino a su hija.- Bueno, supongo que no dirías nada aunque quisieras…

Mientras, por otro lado, la gente bebía mientras que Shuichi ya había notado la ausencia de su esposo.

- ¿Eiri?

Su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar. Era un mensaje.

"_Nos vemos en el parque a las nueve. Eiri y Shuuri"_

Miró el reloj de la pared y se dio con la sorpresa de que para que dieran las nueve de la noche solo faltaban quince minutos. Se puso una chompa ligera y salió de allí dejando todo el griterío atrás. Corrió rápidamente hasta el lugar citado, el cual, al llegar, desconoció completamente. La entrada del parque estaba adornada con rosas blancas, también el camino. Tomó una por una hasta llegar a la banca en donde Eiri y él platicaron alguna vez. No había nada más que una pequeña cajita de color azul en el asiento, con muchas flores blancas alrededor y una tarjeta encima de ella. La tomó entre sus manos y leyó lo que estaba escrito adentro.

_Una rosa puede aflorar muchos motivos._

_Amor, amistad, cariño, piedad…_

_Pero para ti, que eres más puro que el cielo…_

_Ni el brillo de la luna puede opacar tu resplandor._

_Oh mi hermosa criatura de singular belleza, _

_En esta noche sin igual de luna clara y lideresa._

_Bendigo a las estrellas y a los dioses, por crear la perfección en este mundo…un ángel de perlas amatistas que debería ser la envidia hasta de las estrellas._

_Feliz cumpleaños…a mi belleza amatista._

De sus ojos salían muchas lágrimas, de pura emoción, conmoción, claramente enamorado, cautivado, encantado por tan hermoso detalle. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cajita y sin más la abrió, quedando prendado por el brillo precioso de aquel anillo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

- ¿No te lo pones?

- Eiri, Shuuri-chan…

- La nena me acompañó a prepararlo todo. ¿Te ha gustado?

- ¿Bromeas? Me ha encantado. Muchas gracias. Además...fue este el lugar en donde nos conocimos...

- Así es. Pero no me has preguntado el por qué del anillo… ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber el nombre de esa joya?

- ¿Esta joya tiene un nombre?

- Se llama "Beautiful Amethyst" y fue nombrado especialmente para ti, Shuichi…

- ¿Para mí?

El rubio asintió. Shuichi, inmediatamente, se puso el anillo.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Shuichi.

El vocalista corrió a abrazarlos, a él y a su niña. Quedaron largo rato así, cuando, de repente, la niña comenzó a llorar.

- Ay, no. Que niña tan chillona. –masculló el escritor.

- Parece que tiene hambre…

- Genial… ¡Yo nunca pedí ser padre!

- Vamos… ¡Ya cállate y corre!

- ¿Adónde?

- ¡Tenemos que ir al supermercado antes de que lo cierren o no habrá leche para la niña!

- ¡Doblemente genial!

&&&

Eran las once de la noche cuando llegaron a la casa después de haber recorrido medio Japón en busca de leche para la niña. Eiri estaba cansado, quería buscar su cama y quedar dormido por más de tres mil años, mientras que Shuichi solo buscaba la manera de cómo prender las luces de la entrada.

- Eiri, las luces no prenden.

- ¿Cómo que no prenden? Intentaré con la del pasadizo.

El rubio prendió la luz y lo que ambos vieron frente a ellos, hizo que Eiri diera un grito desgarrador.

- ¡Imbéciles! Largo de nuestra casa, todos. ¡Fuera!

Las paredes de finos acabados ahora estaban adornadas por varios huecos, indudablemente, bautizadas con la Magnum de Mr.K, había latas de cerveza por todo el suelo, vasos rotos, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre y qué decir del fregadero, cubierto el pobre de puros platos rotos, lo que oprimió el corazón de Shuichi, porque le habían costado tanto y era de su loza favorita.

Vaya forma de acabar el día. Al final, Eiri se quedó sin complacer a Shuichi, su casa estaba destruida y, por sobre todas las cosas, se moría de sueño.

- Lo siento…todo es mi culpa. –le dijo Shuichi.

- Ya qué…lo importante es que recibiste mi obsequio y el de Shuuri. –dijo el escritor mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la niña dormida.

- Es un ángel ¿verdad?

- Ha sacado tu rostro. Es hermosa, como tú.

- Ahora…ya somos una familia completa.

Sonrió el escritor. Y se quedaron dormidos, admirando el apacible sueño de su hija. Eiri no podía pedir más a Dios, sí que estaba bendecido de antemano si le había mandado tantas alegrías.

3:30 de la madrugada:

- ¿Y ahora qué? –refunfuñó el escritor, adormilado.

- Se ha hecho en el pañal, Eiri…

- ¿Y?

- Pues…al parecer ya no nos quedan más pañales…

Los hermosos ojos mieles del escritor parecían desorbitados.

- ¡¿Cómo diablos esperas que encuentre una tienda abierta a las tres de la madrugada, Shuichi?!

- Pero es que está llorando mucho…

No. Otra vez esa cara de perrito muerto de hambre…no. Nuevamente y por centésima vez en la semana, la voluntad de Eiri se había esfumado. Ya no le quedaba ni una pizca de orgullo, es lo que pensaba cierto novelista mientras corría de tienda en tienda rogando por una mísera bolsa de pañales.

**FIN**

**Por Dios, que final se me ocurrió.**

**Muchas gracias por su seguimiento, espero me sigan apoyando con la pequeña secuela de "El Capataz"**

**Matta ne!**

**Namida-chan**


End file.
